Hidden Shadows
by wolef
Summary: you know those stories of naruto going undercover as a girl and sasuke falling in love with his disguised self? now its the other way around YAOI NaruSasu [COMPLETE]
1. Default Chapter

Title: Hidden Shadow Rating: PG-13 (most likely) Category: Naruto Authors: Kodoku and Black Lily Summary: You know those fanfics where Naruto goes undercover as a girl and Sasuke falls in love with his disguised self? Well, this time, it's the other way around! Yaoi NaruSasu  
  
We don't own Naruto, but I own a tomato!! Lily: "blink" (stare)  
  
Hey minna-san! I'm writing a story here with my friend Kuroyuri!! Since she hasn't been writing lately, so I'm forcing her to write (me-bwahahaha ^__^) meh, anyways, I got this idea some time ago, I just didn't know how to begin it, until we decided to write it together. And this is NaruSasu, since fanfiction is too polluted with SasuNaru fanfics. And this is YAOI, repeat YAOI!! Just to warn you flamers Enjoy~  
  
Note: Team seven is 15 years old at this time, kk?  
  
Owareruyou ni isoideiru Kawaita mune sa Karitaterunosa Dare no tamedenaku, dare no mono de naku Oretachi no imaga Imata hodoki kokoro hodoki kage wo hodoki Iki wo tsumete hashirinukero yami no saite Tatakaukotomo aishaukoto mo Owari wa shinai on the way I wanna rocks, mune ni rocks  
~beginning song for the first couple Naruto anime, we don't own this song either  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"NANI?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?"  
Honorable Fifth Hokage Tsunade winced as the shout rang in her ears, as the person who was yelling was right in front of her, not a good thing.  
Team Seven were now all Chuunins (since they had finally passed the Chuunin exam) and because of their strength, they had special permission to be given higher-ranked missions that sometimes required them to go alone. It was early morning that Tsunade had called the boy to her tower to discuss a solo mission she was going to assign to him. Unfortunately, there was a catch.  
"Now, now Sasuke-kun, calm down." She tried to sooth at the raging boy. This really wasn't the kind of reaction she had in mind. For one thing, everyone imagined the Uchiha boy to be silent, mysterious, and emotionless. This fuming and seething boy wasn't exactly what fit the Uchiha descriptions.  
"Do you have ANY idea what this mission is about?!?!?" he roared.  
"Sasuke-kun, take a deep breath and chill." A certain silver-haired Jounin muttered from a book he was reading,  
"Do you have any idea what the hell this mission's about!?!" Sasuke repeated.  
"Of course, do you think I can't read this?" the fifth Hokage motioned to the scroll on the desk. "We need a spy in the Hidden Sand village and you seem like the perfect person to do it. And if you go as a girl, you would draw less attention to yourself."  
"Why don't you get Naruto to do it? How about a GIRL!?!?!?! That would make more sense!!" Sasuke countered, getting more and more pissed at the moment.  
"Ano...Naruto is already on a mission-"  
"He'll be back here in two hours!"  
"He won't make it back in time...and he doesn't make a pretty girl, Sakura is sick-"  
"She just fainted..."  
"And she doesn't really act like a mature lady, and Shikamaru is out of the question-"  
"Gee, I wonder why..."  
"And everyone else is on a mission."  
"Why can't you wait until the Dobe gets back?" the dark-haired boy protested, "He IS coming back in two hours and he knows Oiroke no Jutsu."  
"But he looses his temper quickly. Besides, you haven't been assigned any missions for a while, haven't you been complaining about how bored you were?" Kakashi spoke up with a twinkle in his eye Sasuke opened his mouth to argue back, but his teacher stopped him, "No, don't try to argue, this mission was assigned to you and if you don't accept it..."  
"Hn." Was all the boy said. Kuso, his teacher had him there. Violating an order would result in court and he had already betrayed the village once...  
"So you accept?" Tsunade asked.  
"Why do you guys even bother to ask me if you're going to force me?" the boy mumbled.  
"Ok, I take that as a yes!" the fifth hokage said happily. Yay!! Now she can have some fun! "Oh, and Sasuke? I don't think you need Henge no Jutsu for this. You look feminine enough."  
"NANI?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
"Yeah, and I can buy clothes for you-"  
"Ack."  
"Yay!! I haven't played dress-up in a long time!! And now I get to play it on a real live doll!!" Tsunade squealed in glee. Sasuke was already backing away from her.  
"Maybe I should do Henge No Jutsu." He was muttering.  
"No need, Sasuke-kun, it'll take too much chakra to keep it on for a long time. Besides Tsunade-sama is actually right. You even attract guys as well as girls." Kakashi laughed, both at the fuming boy and at his book.  
"I DO NOT ATTRACT GUYS!! AND I DON'T LOOK FEMININE!!" he bellowed.  
"Don't try to deny it Sasuke." His teacher grinned, though you can't see it from under that mask, "I heard that Kiba-"  
"I don't want to hear it." the boy said, firmly.  
"Let's go shopping!!" Tsunade grabbed his arm and dragged the protesting Sasuke away. "This will be so much fun!!!"  
"Iie, I refuse to be seen in any of those stores." The dark-haired Chuunin growled and tried to jerk his arm away. But unfortunately, trying to free oneself from someone that can defeat Naruto with just one finger isn't very successful.  
"Fine, I'll go look for clothes your size. I think I know your size anyways. Report back to me in an hour at my tower or you can wait there now." And she disappeared with a poof.  
"You need that long to shop?!" he blinked in surprise. "Geez...girls these days..."  
  
One hour later~  
"Let's try this one on!! No, wait, this one first!! Hold on, I think black would look better on you. Nah, this one!!"  
"Ne, Tsunade-sama, make up your mind already, dammit." Even Kakashi was getting annoyed. "I think you've brought enough clothes to last a year."  
"Eh...whoops, I kinda got carried away." Tsunade grinned and then thrust a black sleeveless dress with a transparent jacket top into his arms. The dress reached down to his ankle. Tsunade even threw in a pair of 5-inch high heels on top. "Here, try those on." Sasuke stared.  
"I am not wearing this." He backed away.  
"Oh yes you are, unless you want a more skimpy outfit..." the hokage grinned. Kakashi sent a hopeful glance at him.  
"Where's your bathroom?" Sasuke immediately said after he saw the look his teacher was sending him. "And you, HENTAI!!!!!!!"  
"Awww..." the silver-haired Jounin pouted underneath the mask and walked over to a corner to sulk.  
Fifteen minutes later, Sasuke emerged from the bathroom in the outfit, face a bright crimson. Tsunade looked at him up and down while Kakashi drooled from his position in the corner.  
"Hey, it looks pretty good on you. Come here and let me fix your hair." The hokage gestured him to come over. He glared a touch-me-and-you-die glare. Over the three years, he had let his hair grow out and now it fell halfway down his back and he kept it in a ponytail, just like his aniki had done. "Go on Sasuke-kun, you'll look so much like a girl since you have such long hair." The silver haired Jounin snickered.  
"I won't hurt you or anything, geez." Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Come here." she repeated, waving the 'evil brush.' Sasuke sighed then walked over, cautiously and suspiciously. Who knew what evil plan girls would have. The hokage took out his ponytail and began to brush his hair and ten minutes later, it was nice, silky, and smooth and Kakashi was dabbing bloodied tissues on his nose.  
Sasuke gritted his teeth and began to chant in his mind, 'I will not murder Kakashi-sensei, I will not murder Kakashi-sensei, I will not Kakashi- sensei, I will not-' Suddenly, Tsunade was rubbing something on his face. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!"  
"That's not proper language for a lady." She snapped. "Stop struggling, girls wear make-up." "MAKE-UP?!?!? I AM NOT WEARING MAKE-UP!! CROSS- DRESSING IS ENOUGH!!!" Sasuke screamed.  
"Oh, Tsunade-sama. Just to tell you, he's lacking the chest." Kakashi grinned widely. That's when the boy had Chidori crackling in his hands and was about to fly across the room and puncture a hellhole in his teacher's face. But unfortunately, was held back by the hokage.  
"LET ME GO I'LL KILL HIM THAT HENTAI I'LL KILL HIM I'LL KILL HIM I'LL KILL HIM I'LL KI-"  
"CHILL!!! He's not wrong though, Sasuke." Tsunade said thoughtfully.  
"Ack..." he backed away from her.  
"I'll go look for some clean socks. A size B would be good for you." She said, rummaging through her closet. "Luckily I remembered to buy some from the store." The boy paled slightly. She thrust some items into his arms. "Now go to the bathroom."  
A couple minutes later, he appeared again. Tsunade blinked while Kakashi had already fainted.  
"Sasuke-kun, is that really you?" the fifth hokage asked, uncertainly. A death glare answered her question. "Ohh!! Sorry, I couldn't tell you apart from a real girl."  
"CHIKUSO!!" he yelled.  
"Tsunade-baba!! I'm baaaa~ck!!!" a blond stepped into the room and froze as he stepped in. "Ano sa..." he stuttered to Sasuke, "do I know you?"  
"No you don't" Tsunade quickly cut in before Sasuke could shoot his famous death glare or Naruto would've know who the strange 'girl' was. "She my...ah...niece."  
"I am?" Sasuke said, blankly.  
"Yes you are," Tsunade hissed and to the confused Naruto, "Ehehe...oh and she's lived with boys all her life so she's used to using the male form of Japanese."  
"Ah, no wonder." Naruto nodded and held out his hand to shake his. "Nice to meet you...er..."  
"Ah, Ore wa...ah...Kamite Sora." Sasuke hurriedly replied, before Tsunade could think of some girly name. "Ano...I mean, atashi wa Kamite Sora desu."  
"Nice to meet you, Kamite-san!! Ore wa Uzumaki Naruto desu!! I'm going to be the sixth Hokage!! And this hag will be going down!!" he made a thumbs-down sign at the fifth Hokage.  
"BAKA!!! TREAT YOUR ELDERS WITH RESPECT!!!" Tsunade shouted.  
"Nyah, you'll have to earn my respect you old hag." Naruto pulled down one eyelid and stuck out his tongue. She growled, but decided to let that pass.  
"Do you have your report?" she asked.  
"Hai, here you go." He handed her a scroll. Tsunade unrolled it took a quick glace over it before staring at the innocent-looking Naruto.  
"Hey Naruto-kun?" she said to the boy, voice dangerously sweet. The blond looked at her, innocently. "How the HELL and I supposed to READ THIS?!?!?!?!?!" she pointed the writing. "I'm gonna have a hell of a time figuring out this chicken scratch!!"  
"Urusei!! It's not chicken scratch!!!" Naruto countered. "I can read it just fine!! Maybe YOU'RE the one who can't read Kanji!!"  
"I can read Kanji, I can read tanakana, it's just your handwriting I can't read!!" Tsunade yelled, "Give me back this report when you have typed it."  
"NANI?!?!?!" Naruto shrieked. "Where am I supposed to find a computer?!?!"  
"Go to Iruka's house or something. If he doesn't have one, go to Kakashi's. If he doesn't have one, go to Sakura's. If Sakura doesn't have one, go to Sasuke, if he doesn't have one, then learn to write neatly 'cause there is no way in hell I would EVER let you on MY computer." The hokage huffed.  
"Hn." Naruto stuck out his tongue. "Does Sakura-chan and Sasuke both have a mission?"  
"Sakura's sick and Sasuke is going to be away on a mission for a while." She answered. Sasuke shot a glare in her direction.  
"Oh..." the blond's shoulder's slumped slightly. "I was going to ask them if wanted to eat Ramen with me, but I guess they're not available. Why does it suck to be a Chuunin?"  
"Hn, see what it's like to be Hokage." Tsunade huffed.  
"I want to be Hokage, remember?" Naruto grinned at her forgetfulness, "It's going to be my dream to be the Sixth Hokage and you're going down!!"  
"Shut up and get out of here already, you're making me look bad." The fifth hokage shooed him away.  
"You already look bad." The blond stuck out his tongue again and waved to Sasuke before leaving, who gaped.  
"Why didn't you guys remind me that Naruto was coming back an hour after you wanted me to come here?" the dark-haired Chuunin growled, hand ready in a Chidori position.  
"Well, it was a good thing he came anyways." Kakashi spoke up, having awakened from his little 'nap.' "He's basically your closest friends who has been with you for a long time and even HE didn't recognize you. Haha, it's true, you really do look like a girl."  
"URUSEI!!!" Sasuke roared.  
"Shut up both of you." Tsunade interrupted them. "Sasuke, report back here tomorrow at 8:00 A.M for your mission instructions. You can go change back, but don't forget to come as what's her name, Sora, tomorrow."  
"Whatever."  
"And you must not tell ANYONE about your mission." She added. "Not even to Naruto or Sakura. And not even to your own mother."  
"My mother's dead." He snarled, "And I wouldn't DREAM of telling that Dobe or her. They'll just get in my way and try to help."  
"Right." Tsunade smiled. "See ya."  
"Hn." Was all he said as he changed in the bathroom and nodding at her as he left. 'This is going to be the stupidest mission ever...'  
  
Ehh...so!! What do you guys think??? PLEASE REVIEW!!! FLAMES ARE WELCOME!! So tell me if it sucks or if we should go on. Sasuke's going to referred as a 'he' cause that's technically what he ism no matter how girly he looks. (My, my aren't we getting a lil too evil?? ^__^) Oh and this story is rated PG-13 not for any fluff or any of that stuff (shivers), its only for blood, violence, gore, all from the courtesy of Lily (ducks a arrow from Lily) Uh huh and... Shit, did Lily just shoot an arrow? (glances fearfully at her) (Lily has a big bow with a quiver of arrows and an evil grin) uh-oh...shoot...RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!!!!! (runs away) Lily: (turns to readers) YOU BETTER REVIEW OR I'M COMING AFTER YOU!! JUST FLAME US FOR ALL I CARE!!! Me: (pops up) yeah, the only thing to prevent her from attacking you is to feed her chocolate. (tosses her some chocolate) Lily: CHOCOLATE!! (glomp) WHEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! SUGAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me: Ahh...whoops...big mistake...RUN!!!!!!!!!! (runs away) Lily: GET BACK HERE!!!! (shoots another arrow)  
  
Ano sa...anyone here that knows Japanese that'll be willing to teach me? Please e-mail me then at emilycode@hotmail.com. Arigatou!!! 


	2. Mission

HEYYYYYYY!!! THNKS FOR THE REVEIWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THEY MAKE US HAPPY THAT PPL ARE READING OUR STORY!!!!!  
  
SilverKnight7-thnks!! Glad you liked it!!  
  
Sadistic Demon-thnks for reviewing!! Yeah, We'll cut down on the ANs ^__^  
  
Watermelon Gal-Thnks for the review!! Yeah, we kinda noticed that, too. Don't worry, we'll make this more original!! Thnks for telling us!! And we'll cut down on the ANs  
  
We don't own Naruto  
  
Cultivate your hunger before you idealize  
Motivate your anger to make them realize  
Climbing the mountain, never coming down?  
Break into the contents, never falling down?  
  
My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve  
Sneaking out the classroom, by the back door,  
A man railed at me twice but I didn't care  
Waiting is wasting for people like me  
  
Don't try to live so wise  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right  
Don't dry with fakes or fears  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Oi, Sasuke!!"  
The dark-haired Chuunin turned around at the sound of his teammate's voice and stared uninterestedly at the blond.  
"Yeah, Dobe? What do you want?" Sasuke muttered.  
"What are you doing here at the Ramen Bar?" Naruto asked, cocking his head slightly.  
"I'm here because I walked here, got a problem with that?" he sighed and turned back to his untouched bowl of Ramen. The blond blinked for a while for his brain to register what his rival had said.  
"No, not like that." Naruto said, irritably, eyes squinting, "I mean, it's not like you normally go here, so, why are you here?"  
"I'm here because I was born." Sasuke replied.  
"TEME!! YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!!!"  
The dark-haired Chuunin put his head in his hand and twiddled with the chopsticks for a while before letting out a sigh. "Go away, Dobe, I'm trying to think of a plan to murder Tsunade-sama. If you want me to put you on my other list of murder plans, keep talking." The blond pouted and then took a seat next to his rival, ordered a bowl of Ramen, then turned and stared at him. Sasuke, feeling Naruto's eyes bore into the side of his face, jerked around and said "What?"  
"Hn? Oh nothing." He replied, blushing a little in embarrassment, digging into his ordered bowl of miso noodles, "It's just that I think I just saw you recently. Like today or something."  
"Dobe, you were on a mission." Sasuke rolled is eyes and turned back to his Ramen. "You haven't seen me for the past three days."  
"I know." Naruto sighed, "Mm...are you sure you're the ONLY one who survivor of the Uchiha clan??"  
"No, Naruto, there are no survivors. I'm actually dead." His rival replied sarcastically.  
"TEME!!!" the blond screeched, waving his chopsticks in annoyance, "You are impossible Uchiha Sasuke!!"  
"You just noticed?" the dark-haired Chuunin took another bite of his food and continued to eat in silence. Keyword: SILENCE, not peace. It's kinda hard to eat with someone glaring at you.  
"Mm, Sasuke?" Naruto broke the silence. His rival turned his head slightly so that he was barely facing the blond, yet was looking at him at the same time. Naruto clasped Sasuke's hand that the dark-haired Chuunin had used to rest his head on. Sasuke blinked, what...the...hell...? Naruto was inching closer and closer to him until their faces were mere centimeters apart. Suddenly, the blond jerked away and jumped down from his seat.  
"SEE YA!!!!!" Naruto called cheerfully as he ran out of the Ramen Bar. Sasuke blinked and stared after his rival. What the hell had that been about? Shrugging, he returned to his food to realize Naruto had left something in his hand. Some crinkled piece of paper. His eyes widened as he saw what it was.  
"FUCK YOU MORON!!!!!!!" he yelled at no one. "THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M GOING TO PAY FOR YOU!!!" and glared at the receipt in his hand.  
  
Sasuke ended up paying for Naruto's Ramen as well as his own and was currently in a bad mood. (Me: Steps out of the way) He walked toward his house, making plans to murder Tsunade and Naruto as well.  
"Sasuke-kun!!"  
He mentally groaned. Anyone can recognize that voice anywhere. Sasuke turned around, trying hard not to glare and said, "What do you want? Aren't you supposed to be sick?"  
"I got better!" Sakura smiled. He sighed. Sure, he saw her as a close friend, but not THAT close. Even he would prefer Naruto over her...in a friendship kind of way. He's not gay. "So, Sasuke-kun? How about a date?" the pink-haired girl asked with hopeful eyes.  
"Iie, gomen, I have a mission." Sasuke replied, surprisingly thanking Tsunade for the mission. Now he didn't have to put up with her pleads that would never win.  
"Ok," Sakura said, a little disappointed. "Ne, Sasuke-kun, we haven't seen each other in a while. What do say Team Seven gets together on a picnic on Saturday!! And tell Kakashi to give us a team mission!!"  
"That sounds like a good idea." He replied, "But I have a mission that might take a while. Some other time, ok?" (Lily thinks Sasuke is acting too nice. Me: .........-_-)  
"Fine..." Sakura sighed. "Well, I'm going to go see Naruto now. How is he?"  
"Being an idiot." Was the boy's irritated reply. "Ja." The pink-haired girl smiled and waved before disappearing off to find their other teammate. Sakura had grown, but that crush over the Uchiha boy still lingered, but she wasn't as annoying as she used to be.  
Sasuke sighed as he glanced up. The sky had gotten dark as twilight took over. The moon was starting to wane and there weren't any stars out yet. He sighed. Tomorrow was going to be hell...  
  
Step, step, step.  
Forty-seven more steps to go until he reaches torture. Sasuke sighed as he walked toward the Hokage tower, hands in his pocket, and a bag slung over his shoulder, taking as long as he could on every step. Damn Tsunade. Damn the stupid mission. Damn the stupid person who thought of it. Stupid mission...who invented missions anyways? Mou...  
Now he had only thirty-nine more steps to go until he reached the tower. Counting all his steps was getting boring now. Twenty-five more to go...  
Twenty-four...  
Twenty-three...  
Twenty-two...  
Twenty-one...  
Ok, this was getting pathetic.  
It was a couple minutes later he was standing in front of the tower, gazing at the top where Tsunade was currently residing in. Sasuke sighed as he pushed open the doors and started the long trek to the top of the tower.  
The honorable Fifth Hokage was waiting his arrival. She didn't even look up from her book when he stepped into her room. It wasn't because she knew he was coming. The book she had stolen from Kakashi was quite interesting. She still didn't move when Sasuke cleared his throat to indicate he existed.  
"Tsunade-sama?" the boy growled.  
"Hold on, after this chapter..." the Hokage muttered. Suddenly, the book was snatched from her hands and glaring boy was in front of her face. "Mou, what did you do that for??"  
"I'm here for my instructions." He said.  
"Can't it wait until after I read my book?" Tsunade whined, trying to imitate Naruto. Sasuke glared at her, apparently not giving a damn about her stupid book. She sighed, "Alright, I want you to go to the Hidden Sand village just to investigate if there are any suspicious activity."  
"I've never been to the Sand Village, how am I supposed to know if there are any suspicious activity?" Sasuke crossed his arms.  
"Use you common sense." Tsunade waved her hand impatiently, "Want me to tell you your other instructions on this mission?"  
"Oh please, do tell me." Sasuke rolled his eyes.  
"Tomorrow, I want you to go to the Sound Village and see if there are any suspicious activity there. And then randomly go back and forth to both villages and don't make a pattern." She told him.  
"Wait a minute, you want me to go to the Sound Village???" the boy gaped at her. "You do know there's someone after me there."  
"What? Are you scared?" Tsunade asked, sweetly.  
"Hell no!!" he roared.  
"Well, then, that's your instructions for the next two weeks." Tsunade concluded. "And didn-"  
"NANI?!?!?!? TWO WEEKS?!?!?!!??"  
"Hai, anyways-"  
"TWO FRIGGIN' WEEKS?!?!?!?!"  
"YES!! DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY THAT AGAIN?!?!?!?!" the Fifth Hokage stood up in annoyance. Geez, what happened to the calm, quiet, not rebellious Uchiha she knew? Sasuke shook his head, meekly. "Good. Now, didn't I tell you to come here in your girl form?"  
"Hai." Sasuke replied. "But if anyone saw a girl come out of my house..." he shuddered, not bothering to finish his statement.  
"Ah, I see." Tsunade nodded in understanding, "then go change in the bathroom. Hurry up. You've wasted enough time yelling at me." The dark- haired boy scowled as he disappeared into the bathroom. He came out in the same outfit as yesterday, yet his hair...  
"Meh, Sasuke-kun, let me do your hair." The Hokage gestured him over, "You really don't know how to brush it, do you?"  
"I think you're talking about Naruto." Sasuke huffed but obeyed. Tsunade took out a brush and began to make his hair smooth.  
"Ok, you're all set." Tsunade smiled. "Good luck, and watch out for perverts!!" The boy, scratch that out, girl scowled at her then proceeded on his mission.  
  
There was a 'girl' with long black hair and pale skin sitting crossed- legged on a bench in front of a fountain, supposedly reading a book. She had dark eyes and was wearing a sleeveless long black dress that went down to her ankle and a transparent jacket top.  
Sasuke was going over several murder plans in his head while keeping an eye and ear out for any signs of war. The fountain was in the middle of a square. Surely many people pass here. Well, that was true; unfortunately, the people who pass this way don't carry much information.  
"How much for a bag of rice?"  
"Kaa-san!! Can I have a balloon??"  
"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE PUNK!!"  
"Only 300 yen!! A bargain!!"  
"What does tou-chan want for his birthday?"  
The supposedly girl sighed and turned the page to the book he wasn't paying much attention to. A lot of guys had walked up to him to ask for his phone number, which was disturbing. Sasuke had given them all Kakashi's phone number just for revenge and for the leering perverts to sod off.  
There was no information here. He sighed and got up to stretch and decided to buy himself something to drink. Whoever knew that a dress could be stifling hot? That and the fact this was the Sand Village.  
Sasuke paid for lemonade and then walked off to find any leads. Maybe he should find out where the Anbu here were. Then again, what would a girl be doing with an Anbu squad?  
The 'girl' walked back to the bench, sipping his drink, as he had nowhere else to go. Might as well stay there for a while and tell Tsunade he couldn't find anything out of ordinary. After all, he had two weeks. He passed two men, who were in deep conversation and caught part of their discussion.  
"...attack Konoha now..."  
"Not yet...Sound...must wait a while..."  
"...war..."  
That caught Sasuke's attention. Well, finally, a lead. Trying to look as though he was going o throw his lemonade away, he scooted a bit closer to her what they were saying.  
"The Sound insists that we wait a while."  
"Why can't we attack now?? We've been training for so long, how much longer do we have to wait??"  
"Patience. That guy, Ororchimaru, said that there was someone he's seeking for in the Leaf Village and when he gets a hold of the person, that's when we can attack."  
"Hai...I guess we'll just have to wait a little longer. Hey did you hear- "  
"It isn't polite to eavesdrop, Sasuke, didn't mother teach you that?" there was a hand on his shoulder. Sasuke whirled around to come face-to- face with-  
"Itachi!!" he gasped.  
"Konnichiwa otouto." His older brother smirked, "Nice to see you too. I never knew you were a cross-dresser Sasuke-kun, though it does suit you."  
"Urusei!" the 'girl' muttered, "I would kill you right now, but I'm on a mission. Then I'll kill you after. Now what the hell are you doing here??"  
"I'm here because I walked here." Itachi responded. Sasuke vaguely thought this remark sounded familiar. "Now what are you doing here?"  
"Why should I tell you?" Sasuke crossed his arms and walked away, well, at least tried to. Unfortunately, his brother's hand was still on his shoulder. "Let me go." He muttered.  
"Why should I. Sasuke-kun? I'm stronger than you are, I have full control over you." Itachi smirked at his younger brother.  
"CHIKUSO!!" the 'girl' yelled, causing several people to stare.  
"Now, now, that's no way for a young lady to talk. A pretty young lady, that is." The older Uchiha said, quietly with amusement in his tone. "And even if you aren't a real female, you look feminine enough."  
"I DON'T LOOK FEMININE!!!" Sasuke roared, now causing everyone around them to stare. The two men he had listening to had vanished. "Let me go aniki, I'm busy."  
"How about...no." Itachi then steered his younger brother away from the crowd and toward an alley between several shops. The people that had been staring shook their heads then continued with their current business.  
"WHAT THE HELL??" Sasuke tried to free himself from Itachi's grasp. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?!?!"  
"Shush Sasuke-kun, I want you to come with me." Itachi replied, forcing his brother to an abandoned building that looked like it was about to collapse. Getting impatient and scared at the same time, Sasuke quickly drew out his kunai and plunged it into his brother's arm. Itachi, who had not been expecting that, quickly jerked his hand away and Sasuke made a run for it.  
"SASUKE!!!!!!! COME BACK HERE!!!!" but the 'girl' didn't look back and kept running blindly. He ran past the fountain and behind several shops, where he paused to catch his breath. Ok, that was freaky... The way his brother's eyes looked at him...he shuddered.  
"Did you think you'd get away so easily?" a voice whispered in his ear. Sasuke froze. Shimata, this was not good. He turned around to find his brother standing behind him.  
"Kuso!!" he cursed then tried to punch him. Itachi caught his fist then hit the sensitive area on his neck, making the smaller boy go limp.  
"Gomen ne otouto." Itachi muttered as he caught the body. "But now you can't run away from me. Not yet at least..."  
  
There!! We got the second chapter down!! I feel so proud!! I know this chapter has no humor what so ever but I've been in a depressed mood so its kinda hard to put funny bits while you're in the opposite mood. I hope you guys lyk this chapter anyways!! PLZ REVIEW!!! FLAME US FOR ALL I CARE!!! 


	3. Rescuing Sasuke, er, Sora

We don't own Naruto, why bother putting in a disclaimer if we're writing a fanfic?  
  
Konnichiwa minna!! We're back with another chapter!! THNKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!! Ah...I fear we're making Itachi too soft and Sasuke should be tearing at his brother's throat right now. Hn...enjoy the chapter~  
  
Nikki3- hey I know u!! You write good stories!! Thnks for the review!! I hope you update 'Underground' soon, I'm dying to know what happens!!  
  
SilverKnight7- hey it's you again!! Thnks for reviewing!! And thnks for saying u like to read our story!!  
  
Sadistic Demon-You too!! You're back too!! We feel so happy!! Yup, the plot thickens ^__^  
  
Dragonlordess-Hn, ur right, so I went back to the first chapter and deleted them all. I'll do the second chapter later (me the lazy one -_-) My close friends don't exactly know I'm writing this fanfic -_- well, there's one but she's writing the story with me...Thnks for the review!!  
  
Yuki-chan2- You're going to find out right now!! Hehe, I like Itachi and Sasuke too!! ^__^  
  
Chapter 3-Rescuing Sasuke, er, Sora  
  
Sakura ran over to a house that was down the street and banged on the door. A silver-haired Jounin peeked outside and saw who it was.  
"Konnichiwa Sakura-chan." Kakashi greeted. "What do you want at..." he checked his watch "8:30 in the morning? Some people sleep in you know."  
"Hai, hai I know." The pink-haired Chuunin waved her hand impatiently. "Does Sasuke-kun have a mission today??"  
"Hn...sou, he does..." her teacher replied.  
"What about Naruto??" Sakura asked.  
"He's probably training." Kakashi told her, "Why do you want to know?? It's not really like you to be so impatient about your two teammates. Well, except when they fight and get annoying..."  
"Oh..." Sakura said, a bit down, "Well, sensei, I was wondering if you could get a team mission for us to do together. Team Seven hasn't really done anything with teamwork for a while and...I kinda miss it..."  
"Hn..." her sensei said, thoughtfully scratching his chin, "Sasuke's mission ends in two weeks. But I guess after that I can get you guys a team mission."  
"Really?!?!? ARIGATOU SENSEI!!!" Sakura lit up and hugged him. Kakashi looked stunned for a second then patted her on the head. She pulled away and called over her shoulder as she ran, "I'm going to go train for a while!! JA!!!!"  
Kakashi watched as his student ran happily to the forest to train. 'They've grown a lot.' He thought, 'They're getting farther apart with these missions. It would e nice to get them a team mission once in a while...have them stay in touch with one another...'  
  
There was the rustling of cloth somewhere in the room. It was silent, except for the muffled voices of people outside doing whatnot.  
Sasuke groggily opened his eyes and stared above him, trying to recall what happened before he passed out. Yeah, that was right, Itachi was chasing him and knocked him out...  
"GAH!!!" he quickly sat up, kunai quivering in his hand. Shimata!! That meant Itachi basically kidnapped him and for what reason...he didn't want to know.  
"I see you are awake, brother." Sasuke looked to the corner of the room to see his aniki hanging up his discarded cloak. "What are you so afraid of?"  
"D-don't come n-near me." Sasuke threatenedly held the knife in front, ready to attack if his brother took a step closer. Itachi sighed and walked over, slapping away the kunai and sat down next to him. Sasuke took the time to see his surroundings for any means of escape.  
He was in a bed, full dressed (thank god) covered with a light blanket. The place seemed to be that rickety worn down house his brother tried to force him into. The curtains were ragged and closed but the place seemed like it had been used recently. Itachi grabbed his chin and forced the boy to look into his red eyes.  
"Now tell me." He whispered, "Where is the kyuubi?" Sasuke blinked.  
"W-wait a minute. Is that the ONLY reason you dragged me over here?" the younger Uchiha asked, hopefully. Itachi raised an eyebrow.  
"Why else?" he asked.  
"Oh, so you weren't going to rape me?" Sasuke said in relief.  
"And I would do that because...?" Itachi was now looking strangely at his younger brother. "You're a lot more weirder than the last time I saw you."  
"Hn."  
"So, where is the Kyuubi??" Itachi asked again.  
"Why do you want to know??" his younger brother huffed, "It's not like I would tell YOU and can't you just find out yourself?? It's not that hard...considering he's the number one loudest ninja..."  
"Hn..." Itachi looked at him thoughtfully for a while then leaned over to whisper in his ear, "There are people after me in Konoha, you know. Fine, if you won't tell me, I'll have the Kyuubi come to me."  
"Eh?" Sasuke blinked again, "And how are you going to do that?"  
"And they call you the Uchiha prodigy." His older brother shook his head as if someone had just died...not like he would care, "Clearly, they probably mistaken you for me."  
"Urusei!! I'm NOTHING like you!!" Sasuke hissed. "What do you mean you'll have Naruto come to you? Why would Naruto come to you anyways?"  
"Well, brother, let's just say I'm not going to let you go for a while." Itachi smirked. The younger Uchiha blinked as these words registered in his mind.  
"NANI?!?!?!?!?!" He yelled as realization hit. "So you're using me as bait?!?!?!?! Just to get that Dobe over here???"  
"That would be correct." His brother nodded, "NOW you finally get it."  
"NANI?!?!?!?" Sasuke screeched again, "I'm on a mission you know!! You know what? Screw the mission, I'm going to kill you right here right now!!"  
"Why are you acting so stupid, otouto?" Itachi sighed, "I'm disappointed, I expected more of you...at least plan out your strategies..."  
"........." After a long pause, Sasuke asked, "How'd you know it was me?"  
"How could I not know?" his older brother smirked, "No matter how girlish you look, you're still Sasuke. Oh that and the fact you forgot to hide your chakra..."  
'......kuso...' Sasuke mentally slapped himself for being so stupid. Itachi stood up.  
"I'm going to get you something to eat. Escaping is useless so don't even try it." he strolled across the room and disappeared out the rickety door. Not paying mind to what his brother said, Sasuke quickly pushed back the blanket and jumped out of bed and bolted toward the window. Before he took a step, something jerked him back and he fell smacked down to the floor.  
"I told you escaping is useless." Itachi's voice came from somewhere in another part of the house. Sasuke growled and colorful curses came out of his mouth as he examined the chain his brother had tied around his wrist to the bedpost. Ok, so kunai and shuriken were out of the question to cut the metal chains. Might as well try a jutsu.  
"You're hopeless." Itachi had come back with a tray. "Didn't I tell you escaping is useless? And those chains absorb your chakra if you try a jutsu."  
"CHIKUSO!!!" the younger Uchiha roared in anger and frustration. "WHY ARE YOU SO EVIL ANIKI?!?! I HATE YOU!!!!"  
"I love you too, otouto, you might want something to eat. If you starve to death, then that's your problem." Itachi disappeared out of the room again, leaving the tray on the bed. Sasuke sat on the floor with his arms crossed for a while, breathing deeply to calm down and think. Maybe he could hack off the bedpost. A quick look told him it was impossible. The bedpost was made of metal.  
"CHIKUSO!!" he slumped on the bed and glared darkly at the tray his brother left him. There were rice balls, his favorite, with a cup of water. His stomach rumbled. Might as well eat before mulling over escape plans. At first he hesitated, since his brother was capable of poisoning him. Then remembering he was bait for Naruto, so he needed to be kept alive, Sasuke took a rice ball and plopped it into his mouth. Not bad. He reached for another one.  
  
"Tsunade-sama, will you stop pacing already, I'm sure he's fine." Kakashi said from his book. "It's not like he'll betray the village again, ne?"  
"That wouldn't be unlikely though." The hokage walked around her room in another full circle, "It's just that, Sasuke-kun is never late. In fact, he's usually very early. Argh, I told him to come here at 8:00 P.M sharp!!"  
"Why are yo so worried?" the silver-haired Jounin asked, "He IS an Uchiha after all."  
"I'm not worried." Tsunade snapped, "Grr...the nerve of him to be late!! He didn't give me back my book!! I need it!!" Kakashi stared at her with his eyebrow raised.  
"I see..." he returned to his Come Come Paradise. Suddenly, a blur of blond hair barged into the room, waving a hand enthusiastically.  
"TSUNADE-BABA!!!" Naruto sang, "Is your niece here????"  
"OF COURSE HE ISN'T!!!" she roared, vein popping in annoyance.  
"Ano...he?" the blond cocked his head in confusion. "Wait, isn't she your niece and aren't nieces shes and so, why are you calling Kamite-san a he?"  
"Ahh...I was...uh...I was thinking of the wrong person." Tsunade told him, lamely. Thank god Naruto's an idiot, since he nodded in understanding.  
"So...where is she??" the blond grinned.  
"Why do you want to know?" Tsunade asked, sweetly, "Are you...I don't know...attracted to her or something?" Naruto vigorously shook his head.  
"Dame, dame!!" he yelled, "I just wanted to know where she is that's all."  
"Are you sure??" Tsunade teased, "You've already pestered me about all her likes and dislikes this afternoon and continuously asked me where she is for three hours straight."  
"Ok, I admit...she's cute." Naruto muttered, blushing. The Fifth Hokage stared, a grin spreading across her face.  
"Excuse me for a second." She said and then went outside her room into the hall to laugh her ass off. A few minutes later, she returned back inside to her desk, looking as if nothing was wrong, but that grin still lingered.  
"So you think she's cute?? Really?? Hn..." the Hokage said thoughtfully, "Oi, Naruto. I have a mission for you. It's a B-class mission."  
"NANI?! ?!" Naruto's ears perked up, interested. "Nani desu ka?? Nani?? Nani?? Nani??"  
"My niece, Sasu-I mean, Sora, was sent on a mission to spy at the Hidden Sand Village and she hasn't returned yet." Tsunade told him. "I want you to go to the Hidden Sand to see why h-she hasn't come back yet."  
"So you mean she might've been caught?!?!?" Naruto gasped, "I accept!! I'm going now!! Ja!!" and he sped out of the room to rescue 'Sora'.  
"AND TELL HER TO GIVE ME BACK MY BOOK!!" the fifth hokage yelled after the blond.  
  
"Gah...iyaaa...STUPID ANIKI!! I HATE YOU!!!!"  
"How many times do I have tell you, otouto, you can't escape, it's hopeless." Itachi sighed and crossed his arms, watching amusedly at his brother's failed attempts. Sasuke was breathing and panting hard and perspiration ran down his neck.  
"CHIKUSO!!!" he yelled and prepared for another Chidori attack, his 3rd attempt today...not a good thing as Kakashi said that he could only do two per day.  
"You're going to kill yourself if you try that again." The older Uchiha rolled his eyes and then walked out of the room. Sasuke gritted his teeth as he felt chakra being absorbed from his body to the annoying chains. His hands were already burned raw and the chains and bedposts had numerous small dents and scratched where he had tried to break them with his kunai and shuriken, none successful.  
"Just...one...more...try..." the dark-haired Chuunin tried to concentrate the chakra into his hand in a lightening way. Little static of chakra made their way to his hand and they slowly build up into what looked like a ball of crackling lightening, only to be absorbed into those stupid chains. Finally, exhausted, Sasuke fell back to the bed and rested against the sheets.  
Itachi, who had been watching his brother's pathetic attempts, shook his head as if someone had just died.  
"When will you learn?" he walked to a broken down kitchen to prepare himself something to eat. It was getting late and he could write a ransom note tomorrow. Let them worry a bit for now...  
Itachi was just adding ingredients to the Miso soup he was making when a sudden crash made him look up. Who was that...? The missing-nin quietly peered into the hall, where he saw a figure on his butt, cursing colorfully under his breath.  
"Naruto-kun?" he asked, surprised that the Hokage had already sent someone to look for his brother. The blond looked up.  
"Hn?" Naruto cocked his head, a bit dazed from the fall, "Oh, it's you." Itachi stared. How could Naruto speak so calmly to him when he knew why Sasuke wanted to kill him? "Hn..." the blond walked over and looked up to meet his Sharingan eyes, "When'd you get so tall, Sasuke?" The older Uchiha boy stared.  
"I'm not-" he started to say.  
"Ah well, I'm on a mission to rescue someone."  
"I'm not Sasu-"  
"I have to look for Sora, the old hag's niece, have you seen her?"  
"Who-"  
"People here said they saw her getting carried to this house."  
"What-"  
"Wait a minute, they saw someone like you carry her."  
"Naru-"  
"So YOU kidnapped her???"  
"Who-"  
"WHAT THE HELL!?!? DID YOU DO SOMETHING TO HERE???"  
"Listen-"  
"YOU BETTER HAVE NOT TOUCHED HER, BASTARD!!"  
"I'm not-"  
"I WON'T FORGIVE YOU IF YOU DID!!!"  
"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN TO ME???" Itachi yelled, getting very annoyed right now. "I'M...NOT...SASUKE!!"  
"I WILL KICK YOUR-wait, you're not??" Naruto blinked then took several steps back, "No way!! You're Uchiha Itachi!! What the hell are you doing here??"  
"Thank you for finally realizing who I am." The Uchiha boy growled. "And who the hell is this 'Sora' person?"  
"Hn? She's Tsunade's niece." The blond answered, "Wait a minute, why am I telling you, you should know, after all, you kidnapped her!!"  
"I didn't kidnap anyone!! Ok, yes, I did, but it's not-"  
"NANI?!?!? THEN IT MUST BE HER!!" Naruto rushed past the stunned Itachi, who was gaping at where the blond was standing moments ago. Damn, his head hurt...  
"Gah, what am I doing?? The Kyuubi was just there within my grasps!!" Itachi whirled around to chase after Naruto. He suddenly ran to the room where he imprisoned his brother. There he found Naruto trying to prod an unconscious Sasuke awake.  
"Oi, Kamite-san, wake up." The dark-haired Chuunin opened his eyes.  
"Hn...Naruto?? What the hell are you doing here?" he blinked, trying to see if the blond in front of him was real or not.  
"I'm here to rescue you!!" he said, cheerfully.  
'Nani?? Rescue me my ass. I can rescue my self.' He thought bitterly and then brought his hand up and tried to whisper, "Chi...Chidor...Chido..."  
"Don't worry!! I'll get you out!!" Naruto said and began to hack at the metal chains with a kunai.  
"Baka, that won't work, don't you think I've tried that before." Sasuke rolled his eyes. Suddenly, his eyes widened as he remembered something, "Naruto, um...Naruto-kun?" he remembered to add that suffix, "Listen, you better get out of here. Ani-I mean, Itachi is after you, you know."  
"Let him try!!" Naruto announced, boldly.  
Itachi watched them, amused. 'Ah...so that's who this mysterious 'Sora' is? What a funny name, otouto...hn...I see what the cross-dressing was for...I'll play along too.' And stepped into the room to reveal himself. "So that's the girl you were talking about??" he said, smirking at his brother, who shot a death glare at him.  
"Don't come any nearer!!" Naruto sprang protectively in front of Sasuke, holding out his dented knife. "I'll...I'll kill you!! Well, I won't cause that's Sasuke's job, but I'll beat you to a pulp!!"  
"My pathetic brother can't kill me, he's too weak." Itachi's lip curled, "Especially when he's feeling so helpless right now, ne?" Sasuke growled. It was true, there was nothing he could do to help Naruto. The chains would suck up his chakra and his weapons-  
'Wait!! That's it!!' Sasuke thought. 'I can still throw my weapons!'  
"Don't say that about Sasuke!!" Naruto spat, viciously, "He's gotten a lot stronger these past years and he will beat you someday!!" the dark- haired Chuunin looked at him in disbelief. Naruto... said that about him...? Itachi smirked.  
"Hn...never knew you were so...friendly with my brother." He said. "Now, Kyuubi, I will take you power." And looked straight into the blond's eyes.  
"Naruto-kun!! Look away!!" Sasuke shouted, knowing his older brother was going to do. Too late, Itachi were staring straight into the brilliant blue eyes.  
"For 72 hours you will be continually stabbed with these katana." Itachi whispered, smirking. Naruto bit his lip, not to scream out, but tears ran freely down his cheeks in pain.  
'Kuso!!' Sasuke grabbed his abandoned kunai and threw it at his brother, who caught it with ease.  
"Gomen otouto, the Kyuubi is mine." He smirked, swinging the knife with one finger, "Oh and you have served your purpose. I have no need of you now." And directed the kunai to Sasuke, who froze at what his brother was going to do.  
  
..................... .............................. I think I'll end the chapter right here!! ^__^ Heh, aren't we so evil?? Wow, this was a long chapter. More than five pages, which is how much I usually do. Lily's too busy this week so only I'll be updating for a while. Don't we feel sad? Anyways, REVIEW PLZ!! THNKS!! 


	4. Escape!

I'm back with another chapter!!! "Glowers" WHEEE!!!! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!! Hope you enjoy this chapter too!!!  
  
Chibi-Mariah~ Ahhhh!!! Gomen, gomen!! I didn't know that you reviewed the second chapter until I posted the 3rd chapter up!! Heh, I use separate computers to type and go on the internet. Gomen again and thnks for the review!!!  
  
Sliced~ Gomen to you too!! I didn't know you reviewed until I posted up the 3rd chapter!! But thanks for the review!!! The story that you wrote "Regrets" is awesome!! Sorry, if I haven't reviewed yet, my computer is messed up and it won't let me review any stories.   
  
Watermelon Gal~ Yes, people stole the ideas first hehe, yes Itachi acts a little OCC but its adds the humor, ne? Thnks for the review!!  
  
Anime Queen~ glad you liked it!!  
  
Sadistic Demon~ ehehe, of course not!! How can we do that to Naruto?!?! Thnks for da review!!  
  
Chels-Dawg~ Glad you liked the story!!  
  
Yuki-chan2~ lol, I view Itachi as evil but I still like him!! ^__^ thnks for the review!!  
  
I wouldn't be writing a fanfic if I owned Naruto  
  
Chapter 4-Escape!!  
  
"Gomen otouto, the Kyuubi is mine." He smirked, swinging the knife with one finger, "Oh and you have served your purpose. I have no need of you now." And directed the kunai to Sasuke, who froze at what his brother was going to do.  
Something moved in front of him. Naruto caught the kunai and grinned at the Uchiha boy's surprised face.  
"Heh, I'm not that stupid you know." The blond smirked and slashed at the Naruto that was mesmerized in the Sharingan. It disappeared with a loud poof.  
"Nani??" Itachi gasped, taken aback.  
"It's my signature move!! Kage Bushin No Jutsu!!" Naruto grinned, "You didn't know?? Then you probably don't know my other attacks well, either!! They all kick ass!!"  
'Baka...' Sasuke thought.  
"You continue to amuse me, Kyuubi." Itachi smirked. Naruto gritted his teeth and held out his cupped hand. Focusing on the imaginary leaf, chakra began to gather in a spinning sphere.  
'Nani?? What's that...??' the older Uchiha braced himself for this new attack.  
"Baka you're going to kill us all!!" Sasuke screeched. The blond paid no attention to him. The sphere spun faster and faster as more power added to it. With a yell, Naruto threw it toward Itachi, who jumped out of the way just in time. The room exploded with such a force and bits of dust and splintered wood flew into a huge cloud of dust.  
  
The people of the Hidden Sand Village looked up in bewilderment or rushed to the windows of their houses as some old abandoned tenement suddenly blew up on the second level. The building instantly started to collapse into a huge pile of dust and rubble. It was quite sudden as it had been an ordinary day. None of them panicked, though. The dust finally cleared a couple minutes later and there laid what used to be a standing house. The townsfolk sighed and shook their heads.  
"Must be that baka doctor with his stupid dancing monkey experiments again." They muttered as they went back to their business.  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of town, some maniac was dancing and jumping around in joy, babbling nonstop and chattering excitedly.  
"I did it!! I did it!!" he hopped around in ecstasy, "I taught my monkeys how to tango!!"  
  
Itachi coughed as the dust cleared, glancing around for any signs of his brother or the Kyuubi. Damn...the house was...no longer a house. Somehow the night sky was above him and the ceiling was on the ground, well, pieces of it.  
"Sasuke?? Naruto-kun??" he called and spotted the bed that he had chained his otouto to. It was smashed to pieces. Pieces of metal were shattered and puffs from the mattress was ripped and thrown everywhere. The only thing missing was his brother's corpse, which should be what happened unless-  
"Ah ha." Itachi smirked, eyeing a line of broken chains, "So they've escaped."  
  
"Itai...gah...there's something in my eye!!! I'm blind!!"  
"Quit moving you moron. Watch it, you're gonna-"  
Too late, Naruto tripped over a rock that was wedged into the ground. He held out is hands as he fell, pushed off the ground, did a flip, then landed on his feet. The blond held up his arms to the sky and made a bow to an imaginary audience. Sasuke had to smile at that.  
"Ne Kamite-san, you look cuter when you smile." Naruto told him.  
"I-I do?" the dark-haired Genin blinked.  
"Hai!!" the blond said cheerfully as they went on their way into the woods. It was pretty late now and the moon was very bright and the stars glittering lightly. "Ne...aren't you going to thank me?? After all I did save you from the evil Itachi!!"  
"........." Sasuke said nothing. No way in hell would he ever admit that the blond had rescued him, no way, no way. Well, at least Sasuke wouldn't. This was Sora now. "A-arigatou."  
"No problem!!" Naruto grinned, "It was a mission the old hag gave to me anyways!! Ah, whoops!! I don't think I should be making fun of your aunt with you here. Ehehehehehe..."  
"No, by all means, go ahead, she's not going to hear you here." Sasuke muttered. "I don't mind. It's amusing to see someone so boldly make fun of the Honorable Fifth Hokage."  
"Hehe!! I wonder if people will make fun of me when I become the sixth Hokage." Naruto wondered out loud. "Of course I would beat the shit out of them. Why doesn't Tsunade-baba do that to me?"  
"........." they walked for a while in silence. Crickets lightly serenaded their walk back to the Hidden Leaf Village. It was very peaceful and surprisingly Naruto was quiet so that Sasuke enjoyed the long walk back home in peace.  
Tsunade was waiting anxiously for them back at the Hokage tower. As soon as they stepped foot in, she flung her arms around them blabbering about how worried she'd been and why the hell didn't they come back earlier and something about her book.  
"...and that's what happened." Naruto told the fifth hokage after telling her the story of Sasuke's capture and the rescue. Tsunade nodded.  
"Really? Itachi in the Sand Village?? That's not good. I'll alert the Anbu at once." She told them. "And Sora. My book. Do you have my book?" Sasuke blinked.  
"What book?" he asked blankly.  
"My book. The one you snatched away from me when I neglected to tell you your mission when you came." She flapped her hand impatiently. "Where is it??"  
"Hn?" he thought for a while. "Ohhh!! That book!!"  
"YES." The fifth hokage muttered through clenched teeth in annoyance. "Now, where is my book??"  
"Ano..." Sasuke thought again, "Lets see, I had it with me at the Hidden Sand village and I was reading it. The Itachi came and knocked me out. I don't remember having your book after I woke up, so I either left it in the village or it got burned to ashes when Naruto blew up the house."  
"NANI?!?!?!?!?!" Tsunade shrieked. "MY BOOK!!!! MY PRECIOUS BOOK!!!! Gone...MY PRECIOUS BOOK IS GONE!!! HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING, SORA?!??!"  
"HEY OLD HAG!!!" Naruto yelled, "Aren't you worried about your niece??? She was abducted by ITACHI!!!! Aren't you worrying if she was harmed or raped or anything????"  
"Why would I be worried about her??" she huffed then wailed, "MY BOOK!!!!"  
"Some aunt you are!!" the blond retorted, "And still I wonder why you were picked to be the fifth Hokage!! Whoever did obviously know how uncaring and-"  
"You're mission is done." The hokage started pushing him out the door, "Now leave me alone to mourn over my lost book in peace!!! Sora!! Get him out of here!!"  
"Hn." Sasuke sighed and then escorted a fuming Naruto down the tower.  
"Mou!!! And she calls herself your aunt!!" Naruto hmphed, crossing his arms angrily.  
'Yes.' The dark-haired Chuunin thought bitterly, 'She does call herself my aunt.'  
"She's pining over a stupid book while you could've been hurt or anything!!" Naruto scowled. "What kind of family is she?? I feel sorry for you Kamite-san. Itachi didn't hurt you in anyway did he?" Sasuke shook his head. "Good." They reached the bottom of the tower.  
"Ja." Sasuke muttered, already walking back up.  
"Ja ne!!" Naruto returned. "Matte, Kamite-san!!" the dark-haired Chuunin stopped and then turned around to face the blond. "Do you want to go out for Ramen tomorrow?? My treat!!" Sasuke stared. Was...Naruto asking him out?  
"Uh...sure, I guess." He replied, mind still numb from shock.  
"YOSH!!!" the blond grinned, "See ya tomorrow at the Ramen Bar at 8!! Don't be late!!" and he left, running in excitement, leaving Sasuke stunned. Hold on, rewind and freeze. What the hell had just happened there?? Something about Naruto asking him and...and he agreed?!?!? That's just...wrong!! Perhaps this mission was starting to get to him.  
He walked up back to Tsunade, to give her his report so far and to ask her about dating tips...whoa, whoa, whoa. There really was something wrong with him. Sasuke made a mental note to drive Chidori through her face as he pushed open the doors to the hokage's room.  
  
Naruto was waiting patiently at the Ramen Bar for Sora to come. It was fifteen minutes until 8:00, but it couldn't hurt coming here early, can it? He shifted his weight from one foot to another, twisting his hands nervously. Only 15 minutes to go...  
Meanwhile, 'Sora' was walking through the village, trying to avoid the eyes most men gave him. It was strange. When he was Sasuke, all girls would try to get him to notice them and do all sorts of annoying things. While he was Sora, girls barely gave him second glances, but there were the guys... Ok, girls clambering over him was one thing. But GUYS?!?! That's just... wrong...  
Sasuke was quite positive there was a group stalking him.  
After a few twists and turns, he finally reached the Ramen Bar. There he spotted the blond, waiting patiently for him. The boy wondered why Naruto was fidgeting so.  
"Oi, Naruto...kun!!" he called him over, almost forgetting to add the suffix. He normally didn't call Naruto as Naruto-kun and it felt weird on his tongue.  
"Hn? Oh!! Ohayo Kamite-san!!" Naruto grinned as he skipped up to the 'girl.' "Ano...you look nice today!!"  
"Arigatou." Sasuke held back a small blush. He had talked about it with Tsunade the night before and after laughing her ass off, which took a while, she rummage through the cloths she bought and threw them to the dark- haired Chuunin to try on. After two hours, she decided on a dark blue skirt with a white blouse. Sasuke had finally learned how to brush his hair right.  
"What kind of Ramen do you want?" Naruto asked as they sat down at the counter.  
"Hn...Miso I guess." He replied.  
"Ok!! Oi!! Two Miso Ramen please!!!" the blond called to the manager, who nodded and handed them their meal fifteen minutes later.  
"Ne, can I call you Sora?" Naruto spoke up. Sasuke blinked then nodded. "When'd you come here?? I don't remember seeing you come here."  
"Ano...Tsu-my aunt told me to come to Konoha a week ago and I arrived here umm...two days ago." He lied.  
"Really?? Ehh, no wonder, I was on a mission." The blond took another bite of the noodles. Then he spotted something and then called out, "Sakura- chan!! Ino!!" Sasuke froze. On no, not them, anyone but them...  
"Ohayo Naruto!!!" Sakura waved at them and walked over, closely followed by Ino. The two of them seemed to have gotten over their rivalry ever since Ino started dating Shikamaru. "Hey, who's that?" she pointed to Sasuke.  
"What? Oh, she's Kamite Sora." Naruto answered, "She's Tsunade-baba's niece and came here what was it, two days ago!! Eh Sora? You ok??" the dark- haired Chuunin nodded. If Sakura recognized him, he was dead.  
"Nice to meet you Kamite-san." Sakura nodded in his direction. Sasuke sighed in relief.  
"Nice to meet you too, uhh, Sakura was it?" he replied.  
"Hai!! And this is Ino!!" the pink-haired girl introduced her friend, who waved cheerfully, and then turned to her teammate. "Ne, Naruto, you finally got yourself a girlfriend?"  
"S-she's not my girlfriend!!" the blond stuttered, blushing.  
"Sure she isn't." Sakura smiled, mischievously. "Hope you two have fun. Invite us to the wedding." And then turned to leave. Sasuke stared.  
"What wedding?" he said stupidly. Before Naruto can answer, there was a loud poof and a certain silver-haired Jounin was on the counter with a book titled "Come Come Paradise."  
"Kakashi-sensei!!" Naruto exclaimed, "What are you doing here??"  
"Hn? What am I doing here?? I'm here because I appeared here." their teacher grinned at them through the mask. "Just to tell you, Sakura's planning a picnic in two weeks or so."  
"Really?" Naruto nodded, "Ok."  
"Sora what are you doing here?" Kakashi suddenly asked, using his eyes to ask if Naruto knew about his secret.  
"Naruto...kun is treating me to Ramen." Sasuke replied, eyes not meeting his teacher's, who blinked as this all registered in his brain then excused himself outside for a while. Sasuke swore he could hear uncontrollable laughter outside the Bar.  
"I'm." the silver-haired Jounin cleared his throat as he sat calmly on the stool next to Sasuke. "I'm glad that you two have found each other. Ho- "  
"We're not girlfriend-boyfriend, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto muttered, eyes on his Ramen.  
'Not yet.' Kakashi thought, grinning widely at the thought. "Well, if you guys, erm, happen to, eh, how should I say this, ano, find feelings for each other, just to tell you Naruto, Sora's leaving in two weeks."  
"NANI?!?!!?" the blond exclaimed then turned to the 'girl', "You're leaving in two weeks?" he asked sadly.  
"Erm, yes..." Sasuke replied, a bit taken back at how melancholy is rival's tone sounded. "But um, we can still write to each other...I guess." He added, trying to cheer him up. Naruto perked up at this.  
"YOSH!!!" he smiled then finished the rest of his Ramen. The dark- haired Chuunin sighed. He felt the need to murder a certain leering silver- haired Jounin.  
'Mou, what the hell is wrong with me?' he thought, 'Maybe it's just that Naruto looks weird when he's sad. It just looks wrong. Oh well.' "But send your letters through Tsunade."  
"Ok!!!" the blond grinned as he set the empty bowl down on the table. "I'm going to go train now!! Wait, here's money to pay." He placed several yen in Sasuke's hand, "Ja!!" and left for the woods, leaving his rival blinking.  
"So how was your mission?" Kakashi asked, breaking the tense silence. "I hear you got abducted by you brother." Sasuke scowled.  
"Urusei." He muttered, finishing his Ramen.  
"Then Naruto came to your rescue." His teacher went on, "Then Naruto asked you out. What's going on with the both of you?? Are you guys going steady?"  
"There's nothing between us!!" Sasuke glared at him, "He just...asked me to Ramen, that's all."  
"And he paid for it." Kakashi stroked his chin, thoughtfully, "When was the last time he paid for his Ramen?? I recall it was when he asked Sakura out and she finally agreed."  
"What are you saying?? That he likes me?" Sasuke growled, "Ok, well, he doesn't like me, he likes Sora."  
"Yup!!" the silver-haired Jounin said cheerfully. "Now, what will happen when he finds out Sora is really his all time hated rival Uchiha Sasuke??? Hm?? Have you ever thought of that??"  
"No." his student told him, "Cause the Dobe's never going to find out."  
"What if he does?"  
"He won't." Sasuke drained the bowl of soup and placed it on the counter.  
"Whatever." Kakashi rested his chin on his hand, "Oh and by the way, Sasuke, I had several phone calls from men in the Hidden Sand Village asking for a girl with long black hair. Do you know anything about that?" Sasuke took this time to say he had to go now, paid for the Ramen, and ran out of the Bar before Kakashi could react.  
  
Going to stop here. Sorry if it's a bit short, Yes, there are several attempts at failed humor, sorry about that. And about that bit of dancing monkeys...hehe, I just had to add that in there ^__^ and that imaginary leaf when Naruto did Rasengan?? It's that leaf that Jiraiya drew on when he was first learning it.  
  
PLZ REVIEW!!!!! FLAMES AND ALL!!! IDEAS WOULD BE NICE TOO!!!! ((I have no idea what should happen next, hopefully I will find one soon before I go on a writer's block ^__^) 


	5. Sound Village

We don't own Naruto how many times do we need to say that??  
  
Gahhhhh!!!! I just realized that Sasuke had to go to the Sound Village in the previous chapter!!!! (Bangs head on the desk) I am so stupid!!! So let's just say that he went to the Sound Village after Naruto asked him out, kk?? Luckily I type a few chapters out before posting them on so I changed the time. They were supposed to go at noon, but now they're at 8 and I didn't want to delete that chapter. Hope that clears up any confusion!!  
  
Anime queen-thnks!!  
  
Sadistic Demon-LOL  
  
Nora D-ummm...yeah...hehe, but the closer he is to danger, the safer he is, ne?? (something lyk that, got that from Pippin from LOTR)  
  
Foamy and Foolproof-thnks for saying u lyk this story!! (glowers) IT MAKES US HAPPY!!! ^__^  
  
Watermelon Gal-hehe...Lily: I LUV KAKASHI IN DIS STORY!!!! Really?? Its makes u laugh?? YAY!!!! ^__^  
  
Sliced-Lily:....we're trying to update as soon as we can,......but...uh... DAMN THOSE TEACHERS!! TOO MUCH HOMEWORK!!!!!!  
  
Tiinka-thnks!! U think my writings great??? WHEEEEEEEE!!!! THNK U!!!!!!!!  
  
Frank Cadena-hey, great idea!! I'll put it in the later chapters!!  
  
Chels-dawg-we will we will  
  
Kira- hehe, I had this idea for a while since there's too many with Naruto as the girl...Lily: I sooo agree... and besides... Naruto doesn't look rite as a girl................Sasuke is a MUCH better girl...................  
  
Chapter 5~  
  
"WHERE the hell have you been??" Tsunade screeched at the 'girl' who had just walked in. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE AN HOUR AGO!!!" Sasuke winced.  
"Don't you remember Naruto was treating me to Ramen today??" he countered.  
"Of course I do!! But you seem to have forgotten to tell me when!!!" she snapped, "Do you know what happens when a shinobi neglects their missions??"  
"Hn." Was all Sasuke said.  
"You're lucky today." The fifth Hokage told him, "You're the only one fit for this mission and I'll have to excuse you for now. But next time, there's no second chances!!!"  
"Hn."  
"Do you understand?"  
"Hn."  
"Can you say anything else?"  
"Hn."  
Tsunade gave him a look before continuing on, "Today you go to the Sound Village you know that??" Sasuke nodded. "Let me remind you to be careful and keep a low profile out there, you never know when there's someone else who wants you."  
"There IS someone there that's after me." He pointed out bitterly.  
"Right," she nodded. "Be careful and good luck!! And you owe me a new book by the way!!" she called after him as he walked out of the room.  
'Are those books that addicting?' Sasuke thought, bemused.  
  
"Stop whining."  
"But Kakashi-senseee~i"  
"No."  
"But-"  
"No."  
"Onegai!!"  
"No."  
"Pretty please?"  
"No."  
"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"  
"No."  
"With whipped cream?"  
"No."  
"Come on."  
"No and don't think about using those puppy eyes."  
"You know you can't resist them."  
"No."  
"Onegai!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Must... resist..."  
"PLEASE?!?!?!!?"  
"All right, dammit Naruto!!" Kakashi finally roared. "I'll teach you how to cook!!!" and left fuming, leaving the blond with a smug and triumphant grin. Naruto gave a loud whoop and went to go bother Tsunade.  
  
"No, dammit, I don't want to go out with you."  
The man walked away, looking down and rejected. Sasuke sighed. That had been the twentieth one today. Or the thirtieth. After ten he had stopped counting. This mission was starting to get really annoying.  
Surprisingly, the Sound Village was a lot like the other villages. Sasuke imagined it to be more evil or something like that, but it was busy and bustling, just like the other Villages he'd gone to. There were streets of shops and stalls, except most of them sold instruments and music boxes, and anything to do with sound. There was even a calendar with the structure of the ear.  
The people were normal too, considering most of the men were...attracted to him. What was it that made both genders seem drawn to him?? He shivered at the thought of it.  
A hand suddenly grabbed onto Sasuke's shoulder, who sighed, turned around and said automatically, "No way in hell would I go out with you."  
"You won't?" bright sky blue eyes met his dark ones.  
"N-Naruto-kun??" Sasuke stammered, surprised, "What th-what are you doing here?"  
"I got Tsunade-baba to tell me where you were after I told her I'd buy her a new copy of the book you ruined." He grinned. The dark-haired Chuunin stared.  
"Are you stalking me, too??" Sasuke -_-ed at him.  
"Can't I be worried that you're sent here to the Sound Village?? After all, it IS the village that declared war against us!!!" Naruto explained, grinning, "Come on!! Let's see if the Sound Village has a Ramen Bar!! I'm starving!!"  
"You already had Ramen a couple hours ago, how can you still be hungry??" Sasuke told him, "And don't you get sick of eating Ramen all the time??"  
"How'd you know I eat Ramen ALL the time??" the blond asked, tilting his head in curiosity, "You've only met me for two days after all. Well, one and a half."  
'KUSO!!!' the dark-haired Chuunhin mentally slapped himself. "I, uh, heard it from my...my aunt!! Erm, she talks a lot about you. About our dream of becoming Hokage and stuff." He stammered. 'I've got to stop making lies up on the spot before it becomes a habit." He thought to himself.  
"I see." Naruto nodded in understanding, his grin getting wider, and "So she talks about me a lot, ne?? I guess it's because I'm going to be the sixth Hokage and she knows it!!"  
"........." Once again, Sasuke could find nothing to say. They wandered around for a while, searching about for a Ramen Bar.  
"SONNA!!!" Naruto swore colorful curses when they passed the same statue they had passed three times before, "What kind of village is this if it doesn't have a Ramen Bar???"  
"Can we stop now??" Sasuke said, irritably, "I'm on a mission you know."  
"Fine." The blond crossed his arms in frustration, mumbling something about how villages can survive without a Ramen Bar. Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Then he realized some of his chakra was leaking out and he quickly hid it. This morning, there was a note on his welcome mat; a reminder from his brother, Itachi, telling Sasuke to not forget to hide his chakra because if anyone found out he was cross-dressing, Itachi would never admit him as his younger brother. Sasuke had torn up the note, muttering about complaining to mom when he dies.  
"So..." Naruto broke the silence, "What do you want to do??"  
"Gather information, idiot, what else?" Sasuke snapped, becoming more and more annoyed with each passing second. "I'm on a mission you know."  
"You're no fun." The blond pouted. "You know, you remind me of my teammate, Sasuke. He's no fun, always set on finishing the mission and very anti-social, not that you're as anti-social as him, but you know."  
'So I remind him of Sasuke?' the dark haired Chuunin thought, bemused, 'What if I AM Sasuke??' then he said to the blond, "If you don't want to stay here, then leave, I'll be fine by myself here."  
"Do you really think I'm going to leave a girl like you here at the Sound Village all alone??" Naruto replied, "You might get hurt."  
Sasuke now knew how girls felt like when guys think they're too weak to protect themselves. "I can take care of myself, moron." He said.  
"I'm staying here with you." Naruto said, firmly. After an hour of arguing with the stubborn blond, Sasuke gave up on trying to lose him.  
"I'm going on the roof." The dark-haired Chuunin announced, "Maybe I can see more from up there." And he leapt on several trashcans and landed on the roof, closely followed by the blond and peered over the edge.  
"Ne, Sora, what's going on?" Naruto asked, pointing to the crowd, who were parting to let a group through. Sasuke squinted his eyes to see better.  
There seemed to be an army of shinobi lined up, side by side in columns. And there was someone leading them. The dark-haired Chuunin snarled under his breath as the leader of the army came nearer and nearer.  
"That's Kabuto." Naruto pointed at the figure leading the army. "Looks like they've prepared an army already. When do you think they'll strike??"  
"Shush." Sasuke hissed, "Looks like there's going to be some kind of meeting at the town square. If you shut up we might be able to hear." The blond nodded and they stealthily jumped over the roofs to get closer to the meeting.  
"That's Orochimaru!!" Naruto whispered as they spotted someone waiting for the army. Snake-like and evil, Orochimaru stood, smirking, arms hanging dead at his side as he waited for the army to arrive. Sasuke growled under his breath at the site of their enemy.  
"My fellow shinobi," Orochimaru greeted the army as they halted to a stop in front of him. "Well done Kabuto." He nodded to his accomplice. "Now that we've gathered an army, we'll be attacking soon. In a couple of weeks maybe. Continue with your training. Anyone caught slacking off will be killed immediately." And he turned, closely followed by Kabuto.  
Ororchimaru was about to step out of the square when he paused and then turned back to his army. "Oh and would you guys be so kind as to get the two that were spying on us on the roof over there? Arigatou." Naruto and Sasuke froze.  
"Kuso, kuso, kuso!!!!!" Naruto hissed, "What are we supposed to do now?!?!"  
"We can't run away, that'll look too suspicious!!!" Sasuke snapped, "And they'll probably catch us anyways!! But we can't fight them because there's too many!!"  
"Well, don't sit there panicking!!!" Naruto retorted, "I'm not exactly well known for my intelligence you know!!! Besides, how can anyone think in this kind of situation?!?!"  
"That's exactly why I haven't thought of a plan yet!!" the dark-haired Chuunin replied angrily.  
"Then...then....then...hurry up and think of one!! They're getting closer!!!" the blond cast a scared look at the approaching ninjas. "Hey, wait, I've got an idea!!"  
"You do?" Sasuke blinked, surprised that the brainless idiot had actually came up with a plan. "What is it?" Naruto flushed a little but looked straight into his eyes.  
"Ne, Sora," he said, hesitantly, "Play along and don't freak out ok??" Sasuke blinked in confusion then nodded. Naruto leaned forward and placed his lips against his rival's.  
Sasuke froze. 'WHAT THE HELL IS THAT DOBE THINKING?!?!?!' he screamed in his mind. He vaguely realized they were surrounded. Naruto broke the kiss and glared at them.  
"What?! Can't we make out in peace?" he growled angrily to the shinobis, who were blushing and muttering apologies. One by one, they disappeared. The blond turned to Sasuke, "Sugoi!! That worked!!!"  
"Y-yeah..." Sasuke muttered, still in shock over what just happened. "W- well, we got information. It's time we get back to Konoha now."  
"Yosh!! Let's go!!" Naruto said cheerfully as he jumped off the roof, closely followed by Sasuke, in a very happy mood since he got to kiss Sora.  
  
That's all for today!! Gomen, gomen. I have lyk three projects due Monday and Tuesday and I need to start them soon!! So I probably won't be posting up another chapter on Monday like I usually do. Gomen!! Lily can't take over either, stupid projects!! _ anyways, we'll update sometime later next week so PLZ REVIEW!!!! ARIGATOU!!!! 


	6. Sand Village again

OMG!!!!!!!!!!! THANKS FOR THE REVEIWS!!!!!! (Glowers) Now we'll put up a chapter for you wonderful ppl!!!! Enjoy!!  
  
Yuki-chan2~ Itachi's your role model?? So you're going to masquerade your town or something?? Jk jk :P I put Itachi in this chapter, hope you're happy!! Lily: I LUV HIM TOO!!!  
  
Nora D.~ Yup!! Hehe, thnks for the review!!  
  
LMA~ we're updating right now!! Hope you enjoy this chapter!! Lily: IT'S FUNNY!!!!  
  
Kuroi Kitsune~ ya, Sasuke would make a really cute girl!! Lol Lily: still, I LUV HIM AS A BOY!!!  
  
Watermelon Gal~ I don't know how Kakashi knows how to cook...I guess its something every shinobi should know for survival...though I wouldn't want to try his cooking -_-...no one can resist Naruto's puppy dog look!! Wahahaha!!  
  
Snow_drops~ its funny?? Thnks!!! And thnks for the review!!!  
  
Panatlantic~ ur going to more now!! Enjoy~  
  
Nightsiren02~ yes he did, surprising isn't it?? To think what Naruto would think if he knew it was Sasuke he was kissing....O.o Lily:........................................................AHAHAHAHAAAA  
  
Foamy and Foolproof~ yup, it would be funny, wouldn't it?? Thnks for the review!!!  
  
We don't own Naruto  
  
Chapter 6~  
  
"......and Orochimaru has assembled an army already for war which will be in a couple weeks, he didn't specify when." Sasuke was saying to the Fifth Hokage that evening.  
"Now really??" Tsunade rested her chin in her hand and twiddled with a pencil. "Knowing Orochimaru, a couple of weeks means three weeks. I will alert the Anbu, arigatou Sora."  
"Whatever." The dark haired Chuunin muttered irritably.  
"What?? Did something happen I don't know about??" she asked, returning her attention to the brand new book bought by the courtesy of Naruto.  
"Nothing you need to know about." He replied, darkly.  
"Oh don't I?" Tsunade looked at him evilly, "Does it have anything to do with Naruto??"  
"And why the hell do you want to know??" Sasuke yelled, his pale skin flushed red.  
"Because you're my 'niece' and I think your 'aunt' deserves to know what's going on with your love life," the Fifth Hokage told him with a smirk.  
"URUSEI!!!" screeched the dark-haired Chuunin. Normally, he would be a lot more polite and formal to the Honorable Godaime, but ever since he was assigned that mission, he dropped all formalities.  
"Well, I'm Hokage and I demand you tell me what happened." She said.  
"And I refuse." Was Sasuke's answer.  
"..............."  
"..............."  
"..............."  
"................"  
"KONNICHWA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kakashi jumped in through the door, "WHATS UP?!?!?!?!?!" he stopped when he saw Sasuke and Tsunade staring at each other with his student blushing faintly. "Ano...did I interrupt something??"  
"No you didn't." the fifth hokage said, "In fact, you can help me get Sasuke to tell us what happened at the Sound the village that's making him so red."  
"Honto ne?? What happened Sasuke-kun??" the silver-haired Jounin asked, a grin growing under that mask, "Did Naruto do something??"  
"URUSEI!!!!!" Sasuke yelled.  
"Meh, fine be that way." Kakashi said, "I have to go find Sakura now. Oh and by the way, Naruto's going to ask you out again soon, just letting you know so you don't freak out when he does." And the teacher left with a poof.  
"Tell me he didn't say that." The dark haired boy stared.  
"He did." Tsunade said.  
"I'll be right back." Sasuke crossed over to the door and stepped outside for a second.  
  
At the Cloud Country, the villagers that were still outside at night or eating dinner or doing whatnot looked up as a blood-curdling scream filled the air.  
  
"I'm fine." Was what the dark-haired Chuunin said as he walked calmly back in. Tsunade raised an eyebrow before shrugging it aside.  
"So, which village are you going next??" she asked.  
"Ummmm...do you have a coin??" Sasuke asked. The Fifth Hokage reached into her pocket and brought up a small copper coin. He threw it up in the air.  
"Head-Sand, Tails-Sound." He said. The coin flipped around in the air for a while before it landed on the floor with a clatter, spinning until it finally slowed and laid to rest. The two of them bent over and saw that it was-  
"Heads." Tsunade said. "You're going to the Sand Village tomorrow."  
"Chikuso!!!" Sasuke moaned. Going to the Sand meant going to see his brother again...kuso... he could just imagine the taunts he will have to face tomorrow...  
"Want me to send an escort with you??" the fifth Hokage asked in mock concern, "Just in case little Sora gets kidnapped by her big scary brother again??"  
"Urusei!!!" Sasuke's eyes were already red and were glaring at her. Tsunade shivered. Boy, if looks could kill...thank god they don't...  
"Fine, fine I won't send an escort with you, mou, can't you take a little joke??" she crossed her arms angrily, "Sheesh, you take everything too seriously Sasuke-kun, you need to lighten up once in a while."  
"I don't have time to 'lighten up'." The dark haired Chuunin muttered darkly, "All I have time for is for doing these stupid missions, training to get stronger so I can finally kill my bastard brother." Tsunade stared at him for a moment.  
"You seriously need to get a life." She told him, gathering up some papers and straightening them out, "You are dismissed by the way. Report back here at 8:00 A.M sharp and don't come back late even if Naruto asks you out again." Sasuke scowled at her before closing the door behind her.  
  
It was a day just like any other. Sasuke was just shaking off the sixtieth person who walked up to him and asked if he wanted to do lunch sometime. And if it wasn't creepy enough, half of the men were the same ones as last time and all of them were wondering if he told them the wrong phone number.  
'Sora' was currently residing on the roof of some house where there was peace and quiet and he could keep a lookout for anything 'suspicious'. How the hell he was supposed to notice anything out of ordinary was still a mystery to him.  
'It...is...so...friggin...HOT!!!' Sasuke screamed in his mind as the heat of the sun was unbearable. The Sand village was like a village in the desert...then again, it WAS the Sand village...not to mention the fact Tsunade forced him into a black dress that went down to his ankles and had long sleeves. Somehow the fact she was trying to kill him wasn't unbelievable...  
He jumped down from the roof to walk in the shade. The heat was killing him. Sasuke wandered to an empty alley, not paying attention to where he was going when he crashed into someone.  
"Itai!!" he rubbed the back of his head, "Ahh...gomen nasai."  
"You should be...otouto." Itachi smirked as he dusted himself off.  
"Aniki!! Shi ne!!!" Sasuke lunged at his older brother with Chidori already crackling brilliantly in his right hand. Itachi sighed as he watched his younger brother coming closer. Then, as the boy's hand was only 3 inches away from his face, the older Uchiha stepped aside, grabbed his brother's wrist, and threw him into the wall.  
Sasuke crashed into the wall, where the Chidori was released and the adobe wall blew up. Bits of dried mud flew everywhere and somehow there was sand making a huge cloud of dust. The younger Uchiha choked and coughed as he took out his kunai and glanced around for his brother.  
"Baka." Itachi wrapped his arms around his younger brother, quickly prying the knife from his hand, "Baka, baka, baka. Why are you so stupid??"  
"Urusei!!" Sasuke jerked around with a fist heading for his older brother's face. Itachi caught it with ease and Sasuke kicked him in the shins with the back of his heel, thanking Tsunade for forcing him to wear pointy high heels. The older Uchiha release him and doubled over, clutching his shin in pain.  
"What the hell??" he spat, cursing in five different languages. Sasuke tilted his head in amazement. He didn't know his older brother could swear in Chinese, Korean, Vietnamese, and Taiwanese and not teach him any of them.  
"Hey, otouto??" Itachi said, looking up at Sasuke, one eye shut in pain. "In case no one's ever told you, those kind of boxers don't look right on you with that dress." Sasuke kicked him hard in the head.  
"URUSEI AND DIE!!!!!" he yelled, a faint blush tinting his pale cheeks. The older Itachi rubbed his throbbing head and stood up, dusting himself off again.  
"I hope you remembered my note, otouto." He said, "Because your chakra's leaking out right now and if anyone asks me if I know, I don't ok??"  
"SHI NE!!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke charged at his brother again, using his second Chidori this day. Itachi sighed and shook his head.  
"Baka. You're only wasting chakra." He said and stepped out of the way as the attack hit the wall behind him, but Sasuke didn't stop there. The younger Uchiha whipped around and had a kunai heading straight for his face. Itachi blocked it with his own knife and stared into his younger brother's eyes. "For the next 12 hours, you will get a makeover at a beauty salon."  
"WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?!?!?!" Sasuke yelled as he watched himself get powered up, washed, waxed, and whatever they do for a makeover for the next 12 hours, or that was what it seemed like for the past 2 minutes. "What the hell was that for??" he asked when it was over.  
"What was that for?? I thought you'd enjoy it, seeing the little cross- dresser you are." Itachi smirked.  
"URUSEI!!!" Sasuke seethed, "Want to know my mission?? Fine!!! I'm a spy ok?!?! I'm spying on the Sand and the Sound village and to draw less attention, I'm dressed as a girl, ok?? So therefore I was forced to wear this damn dress!!!" He drew breath and waited for his brother's response. Itachi, however, look disappointed.  
"So you're not cross-dressing by will?? That sucks, I had all these stuff to make fun of you with...I was even going to take you...nvm...." He gave a great sigh then suddenly brightened up, "Wait, so if you're forced to cross dress, then that'll make everything funnier!!"  
"NANI?!?!? SHI NE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Now, now, Sora-san, you shouldn't be fighting stronger, older people than you." Kakashi grabbed the back of his dress and pulled him back.  
"Kakashi." Itachi greeted.  
"Uchiha Itachi." Nodded the silver-haired Jounin.  
"Ne, Kamite-san!!!" Sasuke turned to see his pink-haired teammate at the end of the alley, waving at them. His eyes fell to the person standing next to her.  
"Oi Sora-chan!!!" Naruto grinned. Sasuke sweatdropped. He he's been promoted to Sora-chan already?? Ahh... The bond's expression changed when he saw who was standing next to him.  
"Ne, Sasuke-kun!!!" Sakura waved at Itachi, who stared at her. Sasuke coughed, choked, and then burst out into laughter. That look on the older Uchiha's face was priceless.  
Both Itachi and Kakashi looked at him in surprise. The ever so cold and emotionless Uchiha Sasuke was actually laughing. Kakashi made a mental not to tell Tsunade that this mission was doing some serious damage to his student.  
"What's wrong Sasuke-kun??" Sakura asked, walking up to them.  
"Sasuke you bastard, where have you been??" Naruto said, coming up behind them. Sasuke had to use the wall for support to keep from collapsing from laughing to hard. The blond gave him a weird look as he gasped for breath.  
"Ummm..." Itachi was giving Sakura and Naruto very weird looks like they sprouted purple antlers. "Ok, first thing, I'm not-"  
"Ne, Sora-chan, are you ok??" Naruto asked concerned at the still giggling 'girl,' who couldn't look at his older brother with a straight face.  
"I'm...I'm...I'm fine..." Sasuke gasped out, covering his mouth to hide the snickers. The blond turned to the older Uchiha, pointing an accusing finger.  
"What the hell did you do to her, Sasuke you bastard!?!?!" he yelled.  
"I'm not-"  
"How'd you get so tall??" Sakura asked, tilting her head up at his gleaming red eyes, "And how do you have three commas in you Sharingan already?? Not to mention you have them on right now for no apparent reason."  
"I'm not -"  
"And why the hell is your collar so high?!?!?!" Naruto asked.  
"It's always been like this." Itachi said, getting really annoyed right now, "And I'm not-" His younger brother was still leaning against the wall, unsuccessfully trying to stifle laughs.  
"Oi, Sora, breathe." Kakashi patted his student on the back, "You're going to choke and I don't think Tsunade-sama would be happy to find that her 'niece' died from laughing."  
"Yeah, and we're blaming you Sasuke." The blond crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the older Uchiha, who was shaking from annoyance and frustration.  
"I'M...NOT...SASUKE!!!!" he yelled, surprising all four of them. Even Sasuke stopped laughing to stare at him, "Mou!! Why am I always mistaken for him anyways?? I don't look like him, do I??"  
"Actually," Kakashi said thoughtfully, "It wouldn't be surprising if we put the two of you together, people would mistake you two for twins, except one's a lot taller than the other." He was met with twin glares from both Itachi and Sasuke.  
"You're Itachi Uchiha!!!" Naruto backed away from him, his hand cupped in a ready form for Rasengan.  
"Er....you just noticed??" the silver haired Jounin gaped at him.  
"Yeah..."  
"............"  
"Don't worry Naruto-kun, I have no intention of hurting your girlfriend." Itachi rolled his eyes and turned to walk away, "Invite me to the wedding."  
"What wedding??" Sasuke stared, "Why does everyone keep saying that??"  
"Well, since you met up with Itachi here, I take it you haven't found any information, ne??" Kakashi asked his student, who shook his head, "Let's go home now, I'll tell Tsunade why you came back early." Sasuke shrugged as he followed his team toward the entrance of the Hidden Sand village.  
"Ano sa, ano sa, Sora-chan??" Naruto asked, "Can I ask you a question??" The dark haired Chuunin tensed, fearing what his rival was going to ask him.  
"What is it?" he said, slowly. Naruto took a deep breath and opened his mouth to say-  
  
That's it for today!!! Hehehehehehe ^__^ aren't we feeling evil today?? Sry if it's a little shorter than usual...but we can't think of anything to write Lily: I ACTUALLY HELPED THIS TIME!!!!!!!! (at da last two paragraphs......) DUN'T U FEEL SO PROUD?!!?!?!?!?!?!??!? PLZ REVIEW!!!! SOME IDEAS WOULD BE NICE TOO!!!! Oh yeah, don't forget to vote- will Sasuke go to Sound or Sand next?? If you don't we'll have to flip the coin again... 


	7. And Naruto says

THNKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LUV U PPL!!!!!!!!!!! We'll be nice and post up a chapter for all you nice ppl out there who read our story and reviewed. But that means...(checks watch) GAH!!! I only have 3 hours to type up this chapter!! And I'm running out of ideas T-T and from a request from a friend, we're spacing the paragraphs so it'll be easier on the eyes. I'll go back and do the other chapters when I feel lyk it ^__^ well, enjoy this chapter~  
  
Pretendingtobeinsane: ahahahahahah aren't we evil?? "cowers" gah...don't kill me!!  
  
Kuroi Kitsune: makeovers are evil!! _ thnks for the review!!  
  
Watermelon Gal: yes poor Itachi-kun...torturing ppl is our specialty "grins evilly"  
  
Chibi-Mariah: we stopped there because we're evil!! Wahahahahahahahaha!! Thnks for the review!!  
  
Sailor Book/Water Mistress: you really think its funny?? Yay!! My attempt at humor is working!!  
  
Yuki-chan2: yes I am evil ^__^  
  
Tiinka: here's the net chapter!! Gah...imagine the look on Naruto's face when he finds out Sora is really Sasuke O.o (Naruto: nooo!! I kissed Sasuke again!!)  
  
Sliced: thanks!! Making my readers smile makes me smile!! ^__^  
  
Chang Wumei: thnks!! Ahahahaha, I don't know much Japanese...so forgive me if it's a bit off, I'm learning it though!! I'll be sure to remember that!! Thnks for reviewing!!  
  
Sarena: we're updating right now!! Enjoy the chapter!!  
  
Strike me if I lie!! I own Naruto!!!! (ZAPPP!!!!)...gah...itai...  
  
Chapter 7-  
  
Naruto took a deep breath and asked, "Is there something between you and Itachi?? Because it seems like you keep meeting up with him all the time when you come to the Sand Village." Sasuke blinked.  
  
'And I was expecting another date.' He thought in relief, 'No, Naruto, there's nothing between Itachi and I, apart from the fact he masqueraded a whole clan and I'm currently trying to kill him. Besides that, nothing at all.' "Iie, he's just one of them." The dark haired Chuunin replied, casting a glance over his shoulder at several guys staring leeringly at him.  
  
"Oh...I see..." Naruto nodded in relief.  
  
They were now out of the Sand Village now. And Sasuke was still celebrating in joy. 'Thank god he wasn't going to ask me ou-'  
  
"Ne, Sora-chan, do you want to come over to my house for dinner tonight??" Naruto suddenly asked out of the blue, his face flushing a little.  
  
"N-n-nani??" said Sasuke caught off guard. Kuso, just perfect for that dobe to ruin everything, "I-I-I think I'll be busy today. Gomen."  
  
"Then how about tomorrow night??" Naruto asked, eagerly.  
  
"...I'll be...busy?"  
  
"Day after that?"  
  
"I'm seeing my...aunt?"  
  
"Day after the day after that???"  
  
'Kami, this guy...' Sasuke tried to unclench his fist, "I'll be...um..." he was running out of ideas, and the look on Naruto's face was becoming hopeful.  
  
"So you're free on the day after the day after tomorrow?!"  
  
"NO!! I'll be...doing...something...I think..." Sasuke blanched.  
  
"Them how about the day after that??"  
  
"I'll...also be doing something..."  
  
"You don't want to go out with me??" Naruto pouted and looked at Sasuke with his famous proven irresistible (by Kakashi) puppy eyes.  
  
The dark haired Chuunin stared at him. If he was Sasuke right now he'd say "Che, idiot, like that's really going to work on me." But unfortunately if he HAD said that, Naruto probably would know who was on the spot. "N-no, I mean...I'm...I...I just remembered!! I think I'll be free tonight." Better to get this over with sooner than later. Damn, this mission was making him act like a real girl.  
  
"Honte ne?!?!?" the blond brightened up instantly, "Sugoi!! Come to my apartment tonight at 7, ok??"  
  
"Ya...sure..." Sasuke replied mentally punching himself on the head. 'Damn the Dobe!! DAMN HIM!!! Damn those puppy eyes!!! Damn this mission!! Now I've got another date with him!!!'  
  
"Yay!! Hold on, lemme ask Kakashi-sensei something!!" the blond ran up to his sensei. "Ne, Kakashi-sensei, you promised me-"  
  
"I know, I know, I know!!" the silver-haired Jounin waved his hand impatiently, "What is Sa-Sora coming over to your house tonight??"  
  
"Hai!!" the blond said, cheerfully.  
  
'Ahh...he was pretty quiet...good thing I told him beforehand, judging from that scream a few seconds after I told him, I'd hate to see what would happen if I didn't...' Kakashi thought, amused.  
  
"Ne, Sora-san?" Sakura spoke up to the dark haired Chuunin. Sasuke resisted the urge to ignore her and looked up in question.  
  
"Nani??" he asked.  
  
"Was that Naruto asking you out??" the pink-haired Chuunin asked, a grin forming on her face. Sasuke nodded. "Sugoi!!! He needs someone for him. You seem liked the perfect person for him!! I want to pick out your outfit!! Come over to my place today??" It took several seconds for Sasuke to register all this information.  
  
'I...seem like the perfect person for...Naruto?!?! Holy shit...that's just plain freaky... and wrong... wait... come over to Sakura's house...?? HELL NO!!!' he thought frantically.  
  
"Ah...ano..." he started, 'DAMN THIS STUPID MISSION!!! DAMN BEING A GIRL!!! I would say 'No way in hell would I EVER want to go to your house!!' but nooooooo, I have to act nice when I'm Sora!!'  
  
"We can go shopping together for outfits!!" Sakura said, happily.  
  
"I-I'm not really a shopping person. Gomen." Sasuke replied, hurridly, hoping this excuse would make her leave him alone.  
  
"That's ok!! I am!! So that means I can help you pick out an outfit!!" the pink haired girl said enthusiastically. Sasuke opened his mouth to protest but decided that there was no point in arguing so he reluctantly nodded.  
  
"Sugoi!! Let's go to my house when we come back, ok??" she said, cheerfully. The dark haired Chuunin did nothing but nod his head.  
  
Apparently, Sakura as a teammate in love with him was different as Sakura as a friend who didn't really know him. But all the same, she was one of those girls that LOVES to shop.  
  
They arrived together at her house. After the pink haired went in for a second to get her purse, they set off to the lines of shops.  
  
"Ne, ne!! Try this one!! And this one!!" Sakura thrust a tight white blouse and a very short black skirt to Sasuke who stared.  
  
"Why so skimpy??" he asked, wrinkling his nose.  
  
"Hey, who's picking out the outfit here??" Sakura said, "So you go try on those and come out so I can see how you look."  
  
Shrugging, he walked to the dressing room, keeping his eyes on the ground as stepped into one of the empty stalls. Now look what the mission got him into!! He's in a GIRLS dressing room. How stupid is that?!?!? He laid the clothes on the bench.  
  
Now here was a problem he hadn't considered. For one thing, he was a guy. And guy bodies were different from the female body. Like not all females have hard muscles on their arms and legs. And not to mention the blouse wouldn't really cover his midriff...which could be a problem...  
  
"Chikuso!!" he sighed and decided to play to safe. "Henge no Jutsu!!" he transformed into a female version of himself, who almost looked the same except for some extra 'parts'. He quickly put the clothes on.  
  
"Ne, Sora-san?? Are you done yet??" Sakura's voice came from outside the door. "I'm coming in ok??"  
  
"Hai." He muttered. The pink haired girl came in with her arms full of clothes. She looked at him up and down for a while.  
  
"Hn...chigau, that doesn't really look right on you..." she said slowly, picking another outfit from her arms, "Try this one." And left as Sasuke grumbled as he changed into those clothes.  
  
Sixteen outfits later, Sakura finally decided on a white halter-top, black jacket and a black skirt that fell jut past his knees. Sasuke was thoroughly exhausted from both Sakura and using the Henge No Jutsu. After the pink haired girl finally made a decision, he slipped on his normal clothes and dropped the Jutsu.  
  
"Good luck tonight!!" Sakura called as they parted ways. The dark haired Chuunin nodded in response. He checked his watch. It was 6:30. Sasuke decided he'd like to spend the rest of the time until he had to get ready being a guy so he walked to the Hokage Tower.  
  
"Konnichiwa Sasuke." Tsunade greeted him from her book, "Kakashi told me what happened, I'll excuse you from the lack of information today."  
  
"Whatever." He muttered as he walked to the bathroom to change back into his normal self and threw on his dark blue Uchiha shirt and khaki shorts. Then he tied up his hair and messed it up a little so it looked normal.  
  
"Naruto told me he asked my niece out today." The Fifth Hokage told him when he walked out the bathroom. "And I told him he is forbidden to lay a finger on you unless he gives me the next issue of this series and here it is." She held up the book she was reading.  
  
"NANI?!?!?!" Sasuke glared furiously at her, "What do you mean 'lay a finger' on me?!?! It's not like I'm going to let that Dobe do anything!!!"  
  
"Do what??" Naruto stuck his head out from a little closet on the right side of the room. Sasuke jumped a mile in the air from shock and surprise.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?!?!?!?!?!?" he asked, trying to catch his breath. "And why the hell didn't you tell me he was here?!?!?" he said accusingly to Tsunade.  
  
"I...er...forgot..." she replied, eyes still on the book.  
  
"Why Sasuke?? Don't you want me here??" Naruto pouted, "Ne, I feel like I've seen you recently even though you were on a mission."  
  
'That's because you saw me on my mission.' Sasuke thought furiously, "What the hell are you doing here??" he said to the blond.  
  
"I needed to pick something up from Tsunade-baba." Naruto replied.  
  
"How long were you here?? Did you hear anything I said??" the dark haired Chuunin asked, anxiously. The blond blinked for a second and looked as though he as thinking.  
  
"Ano...I got here half an hour ago, before you got here... and I wasn't really paying attention to what you were saying until you said Dobe which is your nickname for me." Naruto replied, sticking his tongue out at the word 'Dobe.'  
  
"Ahh...good..." Sasuke sighed in relief.  
  
"I'm taking this." The blond said to the Hokage, holding up a bag of who-knows-what. Tsunade nodded, not even glancing at him. Then Naruto had a wicked idea and took several scrolls from the shelf behind her. Sasuke was sure he saw the word 'Forbidden' on them.  
  
"And I'm taking this too!!" Naruto called over his shoulder as he opened the door to leave. "Ja!!"  
  
"Get back here, you brat, you're not taking those Forbidden scrolls." The Fifth Hokage said not looking from her book. Naruto's turned an angry disappointed pout.  
  
"Mou!!" he crossed his arms, "I'll never understand you!! How'd you know they were forbidden scrolls if you never looked up from that stupid book??"  
  
"I have psychic powers." She muttered and glared dangerously at him, "And...never...insult...the...book...or...else..."  
  
"Whatever." The blond pulled down one eyelid before disappearing just in time as a kunai was hurtled toward the door. Tsunade turned the page, like nothing had just happened.  
  
"I'm going to go now." Sasuke said as he walked out of the room.  
  
"Good luck." The Hokage called after him.  
  
AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!! I'm going to cut off right here!!! Wahahahaha!!! Yes, I'm feeling very evil right now!! ^__^ this again is kinda short, gomen. So...want to see how their date went?? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! And we'll try to update tomorrow or the day after ^__^ 


	8. The Date

Heyyyyyyyyy!! You're all back for Sasuke's date with Naruto!! Hehehehe...being the evil ones we are, let's see how much we'll torture poor little Sasuke here!! Wahahahahahaha!! (evil grin) Gah...I use a different computer to go on the Internet and type up this story so I'm running back and forth to each computer to reply to all you nice reviewers!! ^^  
  
Shiomi-u'll see right now!! Enjoy~  
  
Anime queen- thnks!! Kodoku no ookami means wolf of loneliness, hope u enjoy this chapter!!  
  
Watermelon Gal- yes, Sakura is stupid...and she's supposed to be the smart one -_-;; you'll see their date right now!!! Or...after you come back...hehe, hope u enjoy this chapter!!  
  
Pretendingtobeinsane- ack, I should start handing out funeral invitations now...and you can be my chief mourner!! ^__^ hold on, let me put you down on the list of ppl who wants to kill me...  
  
Ranoshi_ai- lol!! Don't worry, Sasuke will be seeing a lot of Itachi soon..."grins evilly" thnks for the review!!  
  
Chibi-Mariah- we're updating now, hope u enjoy this chapter!!  
  
Kuroi Kitsune- lol!! I hope we don't get sued if u die reading our story O.o hehe, I'll try to make this chapter longer!! We are evil, wahahahahaha!!  
  
Tiinka- thnks!! Yes, it'll be interesting wouldn't it?? we'll try to make the chapters longer!!  
  
Sliced- wahahahaha!! We are evil!!! ^__^ aww!! Don't kill the poor bug!!  
  
We don't own Naruto or Pirates of the Caribbean  
  
Chapter -The Date *cough*  
  
"Ne, Sasuke-kun!!"  
  
Her again?? The dark haired Chuunin sighed heavily as he turned around to meet his pink haired teammate. "Oi." He greeted as she caught up with him.  
  
"What are you doing now??" she asked.  
  
'I am enjoying my precious time as my actual gender.' He thought bitterly, "Hn...nothing."  
  
"Are you busy tonight??" Sakura persisted.  
  
"Ahhh..." the date with Naruto suddenly popped into his mind. "Yes, I'm busy tonight, I...er... need to write a report of my mission so far." 'Which is 'get abducted and teased by my stupid brother and get asked out AND kissed by the Dobe.' He mentally added.  
  
"Oh..." Sakura said a little downcast, "How's your mission going??"  
  
'Che, what do u think?' Sasuke thought, irritably, "It's going fine."  
  
"Honto ne? Great!! Hey did you know Naruto has a date tonight with someone??" she looked up at him to see if he was interested.  
  
'Of course I do, after all I'M his date.' "Really?" he said, uninterested, "And his date actually agreed?? Well, I guess there's a first for everything..."  
  
"Yup!! I'm glad he found someone for himself." The pink haired girl nodded in agreement. "So, what are you going to do now??" Sasuke shrugged as he checked his watch. It was 6:50.  
  
"Shimata!!" he quickly turned to the direction of the Hokage tower, having just remembered he left Sora's clothes there. "I got to go, ja!"  
  
"Ja ne, Sasuke-kun!!" she called after him.  
  
"What's the hurry?" Tsunade asked as he rushed in, "Besides the fact you're going to be late for your date. Your boyfriend won't be happy if you arrive late."  
  
"He's not my boyfriend!!" was the dark haired boy's curt greeting as he disappeared into the bathroom. There were several shuffles and a loud "ITAI!!" as he fell over something in his haste.  
  
"Whatever you say Sasuke-kun." The Fifth Hokage said vaguely, turning the page of her new book given by Naruto. These books were addicting. No wonder Kakashi reads them all the time.  
  
Sasuke emerged from the bathroom wearing his new clothes and was currently trying to brush his hair as well as put on his leather boots at the same time. Tsunade raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Where'd you get those??" she asked, "I don't remember buying them."  
  
"Sakura picked them out." He muttered, "Without know who I was of course." The Hokage nodded at that and returned to her book. "Ja!" the dark haired Chuunin started to run out the door.  
  
"Matte!!" she exclaimed, pulling something out of her pocket.  
  
"Nani desu ka?" he turned around impatiently, "I'm going to be late you know that." Tsunade put down her book and strode across the room to the boy.  
  
"I know, I know, I know." The Hokage waved her hand impatiently, grabbing his chin to force him look up at her, "Let me add this on you." She brushed back a lock of dark hair and pinned it back with a white lily hairpin. "There, you're ready now."  
  
"What the hell is this??" Sasuke asked, pointing to whatever she put in his hair.  
  
"It's a hair pin." Tsunade replied as if it as the most obvious thing in the world, and pulled out a mirror, "Girls wear them for special occasions."  
  
"Well, I'm not a girl." He retorted, glancing at his reflection. Holy shit, he barely recognized himself. That hairpin made him look a lot more girlish than before.  
  
"You are for now." She steered him around and pushed him out the door. "Now you're going to be late!! Hurry up and go!!!"  
  
"You're the one that held me back." Was all he said before rushing down the stairs. Tsunade sighed and returned to her desk so she could read the next chapter of her book.  
  
~~~~**~~~~  
  
'Kuso, kuso, kuso!!' Sasuke thought as he ran through the streets. 'I'm late!!' he thought desperately as he checked his watch. It was 7:01. Luckily, he was wearing boots and not high heels. It was a lot easier to run. A figure suddenly reached out and grabbed his wrist, jerking the boy to a halt.  
  
'What is it NOW?!?!' he thought irritated as he whipped around, "Whoever the hell you are, let me go, cause I'm already late for something."  
  
"So you don't want to hang and have fun with me?" came a low and husky voice.  
  
"Hell no." Sasuke replied as he tried to wrench his wrist away. "If you don't want to get hurt I suggest you let me go."  
  
"Pft. What can a weakling girl like you do?" the person pinned the boy to a nearby tree. "I want to have some fun with you."  
  
"Oh god..." Sasuke sighed and kicked the stranger in the stomach rather harshly and punched him in the face. The person crashed to the ground, clutching his stomach. Sasuke straightened his skirt. Even though he was a girl right now, when it came to times like this, he needed to use the strength most girls don't have. "I've got no time for you, I'm late already." And sped off.  
  
Naruto glanced at the clock for the millionth time. It was 7:10 and the girl hasn't arrived yet. The blond was starting to wonder if she was going to show up at all. What if she only said yes just to toy with him?? What if something happened to her?? What if-  
  
There was a hurried knock at the door. Naruto sprinted to the door and opened it. There was 'Sora' panting and gasping for breath at the doorway. 'She' quickly stepped inside and slammed the door shut.  
  
"Sorry I'm late." Sasuke breathed and leaned against the door. Suddenly, there was a rumbling sound that sounded like a whole mob stampeding past the door.  
  
"It's ok." Naruto smiled, "I was starting to worry if something happened to you."  
  
'Che.' The dark haired boy smirked, 'Besides the fact I got chased halfway across the village by a crowd random perverted guys, no, nothing happened to me.' "I'm fine."  
  
"Y-you look nice tonight." Naruto said, blushing a little.  
  
"Ummm...thanks?" Sasuke ran a finger through his hair and checked to see if the lily hairpin was in the right place. All that running hadn't messed it up. That was a good thing.  
  
"Ne, come on, let's eat!!" Naruto motioned the dark haired boy to follow him to the kitchen, "I've prepared dinner!!"  
  
'What do you have besides Ramen?' Sasuke thought amused, following the blond, staring at his surroundings. It was...clean... The many times he had stepped in this apartment it was messy with Ramen cups strewn over the couch and clothes on the floor and chairs. But now it was... spotless...  
  
They arrived at the kitchen as Sasuke's eyes bulged out as he saw what was on the table. It wasn't the Ramen he expected. There were two bowls of hot, steaming rice for each person at both ends of the table, several delicious dishes of vegetable and meats, and there was even a pot of egg drop soup.  
  
"Did you make all this??" he asked the blond in disbelief. Naruto made something other than Ramen!!  
  
"H-hai." Naruto nodded as he pulled out a chair for the 'girl' to sit, head lowered so his bangs could hide his blush, "My teacher, Kakashi- sensei, taught me how to cook."  
  
"Wow..." Sasuke sat down and stared at the meal in front of him. Who knew Naruto could cook?? Better yet, who knew Kakashi-sensei could cook??  
  
"Well," the blond started as he sat opposite of him, grabbing a pair of chopsticks, "Let's eat!!" Sasuke took his chopsticks in hand and began to pile green beans that were sprinkled in garlic on his rice.  
  
"So...what are you doing here, Sora-chan??" Naruto asked, swallowing his rice. The dark haired boy looked up from his food. At least the blond had the decency to not talk with his mouth full and have table manners, which he usual doesn't.  
  
"I'm...ah...completing a mission here." he replied, "It'll take two weeks and then I'll be going back... er...home."  
  
"Where are you from?" the blond asked.  
  
"Ano...the...erm...Wave Country." Sasuke answered, naming the first place that came to his mind.  
  
"I've been there before!!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly, "There's a bridge names after me there!!"  
  
"Honto ne?" the dark haired Chuunin said in disbelief before he could stop himself, "Ah...oh yeah!! The Great Naruto Bridge!! It's quite famous in our country." He added hastily.  
  
"Hai!!! Hm...I don't remember seeing you at the Wave Country..." Naruto thought. "Oh well, maybe I didn't go to your part of the country."  
  
"Yeah...heh..." Sasuke quickly shoved another mouthful of rice into his mouth. He wasn't a very conversation person, so he decided to let Naruto do all the talking. "So...ano... what's your team like??"  
  
"My team??" Naruto repeated, "Well, on my team, there's Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei. Sakura is nice and smart and I used to like but I outgrew it," he added hastily, "And Sasuke...well, he's a quiet, cold, emotionless, anti-social bastard who thinks he's so high and mighty. He's also my closest friend."  
  
Sasuke stared at him. He was...Naruto's closest friend?? 'I guess that's how you can think about it.' he thought, 'After all, we make a good team even if we are rivals.'  
  
"And Kakashi-sensei." The blond made a face, "he's a perverted teacher who's always late and reads porn books like 'Itcha Itcha Paradise.' He's still pretty cool."  
  
"Really?? What do you do on your missions??"  
  
Naruto went into a huge explanation of all their missions, enthusiastically making up how he would do most of the work and Sasuke always ended up in the dirt (when in reality it was the other way around). All the dark haired boy had to do was nod occasionally and laugh at his jokes, which were very funny. It was fun hanging with this blond, even if it WAS Naruto...  
  
The dinner lasted for another hour and surprisingly, Sasuke was enjoying himself. Being Sora meant more freedom. He wasn't the Uchiha the villagers expected him to be. He didn't have to hide his emotions. He could laugh out loud and no one would care. Even if he was a girl, Sasuke could really portray his true self in front of Naruto.  
  
"And during trainings, I would spar with Sasuke and as usual, I'd always kick his ass!!" the blond said, proudly. The dark haired Chuunin giggled at his display, knowing he was really lying. "Ok, maybe I don't kick his ass all the time, but I do!! Occasionally..." Naruto said.  
  
"Occasionally." Sasuke repeated, grinning widely. It'd been so long since he laughed and smiled like this. And it felt good, yet weird and different. He liked it.  
  
"Ano sa, ano sa, are you related to Sasuke??" Naruto suddenly asked out of the blue.  
  
'No, I AM Sasuke.' "Ahh...no...if I was I'd be dead right now." The dark haired Chuunin replied, "After all, Itachi didn't do a sloppy job. And if I was related to Sasuke, he'd be related to Tsunade."  
  
"Ah...scary thought." Naruto shuddered.  
  
"Why do you ask??" he said to the blond.  
  
"Ano...I don't know...it's just... you look a lot like him is all...except for the fact you're a girl." Naruto answered sheepishly.  
  
'I look like him?? Gee...maybe it's because I AM him.' Sasuke thought amused.  
  
"Oh!! I just remembered. I got this for you. Hang on." The blond sprinted out of the room to go fetch something.  
  
A couple minutes passed when Naruto finally returned with a small box in his hand. "Ah...sorry it took so long." He said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I had to go dig through my room."  
  
"It's ok." Sasuke replied, curious to see what the blond got for him.  
  
"Here, I was walking past the store when I saw this and it kinda reminded me of you." The blond handed him the box. Sasuke took it and opened it.  
  
Inside there was 18" silver chain necklace with a black lily stone pendant. Sasuke mentally sweatdropped. It was really nice, but what the hell was he supposed to do with a GIRL'S necklace??  
  
"A-arigatou." Sasuke said softly as he started to clasp it around his neck. "It looks nice."  
  
"You're welcome." Naruto muttered, blushing crimson.  
  
'Great.' The dark haired Chuunin thought, 'First I've got a hairpin and now I have a necklace. What the hell am I supposed to do with those?? It's not like I can wear the hairpin and necklace all the time. I suppose I can wear them when I'm Sora...'  
  
He'd worry about that later, right now he was trying to clasp the necklace around his neck. Since he was a guy, he'd never had necklaces like these. And Sasuke was trying to figure out how to keep both ends of the necklace together.  
  
"Er...need help??" Naruto asked.  
  
"I'm fine." Sasuke replied as he made another attempt. Still no luck, "Actually, yeah, I could use some help." The blond grinned as he walked over and took both ends of the necklace and clasped them together. "Arigatou."  
  
"No problem." Naruto waved his hand and sat back down again. He shoved the rest of his rice into his mouth and exclaimed, "I'm done!!!"  
  
"Same here." Sasuke set down his empty bowl and being the good guest he was, collected both his and the blond's bowl and proceeded to put them in the sink.  
  
They had homemade chocolate pudding for desert. It was good, even though Sasuke thought it was a little bit too sweet. He wondered if Naruto dropped a bag of sugar into the mix.  
  
"Want to watch a movie??" the blond asked, motioning the 'girl' to follow him to the very small living room. Sasuke followed. There was a T.V and a DVD player (both borrowed from Kakashi) positioned in front of the couch.  
  
"Ano sa, ano sa, what do you want to watch?" Naruto asked as he flipped through the many DVDs, also borrowed from Kakashi.  
  
"How about 'Pirates of the Caribbean'?" the dark haired Chuunin suggested. Naruto nodded as he put the CD into the DVD player.  
  
Sasuke wasn't the watching-movies type, neither was Naruto (he couldn't afford a T.V), so both of them have never seen this movie before. Over the next two hours and 23 minutes, they both laughed together at the movie and Naruto yelled at the characters a couple times.  
  
"Nani?!?! Jack is cursed too?!?!? That can't be!!!" the blond wailed as they watched Jack turn into a skeleton in the moonlight.  
  
"Shut up, I want to see the movie." Sasuke hissed.  
  
The pirate showed them one of the Aztec coins in his hand and said, "Sorry mate, I couldn't resist."  
  
"Ahahahahaha!!" the blond snickered, "But wait, noooooooooo!!! That means he's going to be cursed and creepy-looking just like the-"  
  
"Shut up, I want to see the movie." The dark haired Chuunin repeated, vaguely realizing Naruto's arm was around his waist.  
  
Finally, it was the credits showing on the screen and Naruto clicked on the lights. Sasuke yawned and stretched as he checked his watch.  
  
"It's 10:27." He stated, "I have to go now."  
  
"I'll walk with you." Naruto said as he turned off the T.V and put the CD back in its case. "It'll be dangerous for a girl like you to be walking outside at night." Sasuke was about to protest that he would be fine on his own when he remembered all the guys that'd chased him to the blond's apartment so he agreed.  
  
The night air was cool and refreshing. Stars were twinkling brightly on the night sky above them and the moon was a pale sliver.  
  
"Where do you live??" the blond asked as the set off.  
  
"At the Hokage tower." He replied. Naruto nodded as he escorted the dark haired Chuunin toward that direction.  
  
The journey to the tower was surprisingly peaceful. Besides the fact they met several drunks on the way and Naruto knocked them all unconscious, it wasn't very eventful.  
  
"Ok, thanks for inviting me over." Sasuke said as they reached the tower. "Oyasumi Naruto-kun."  
  
"Oyasumi. And it was my pleasure." The blond replied. The dark haired Chuunin nodded and turned to go. Suddenly, Naruto grabbed his arm and pulled him into a kiss.  
  
Sasuke just stood there, stunned. Naruto was....kissing him?!?!?! And it wasn't a situation like at the Sound Village. The idiot was kissing him out of free will!!!  
  
Naruto broke the kiss, flushing and turned to leave. "Ja!!" he called over his shoulder.  
  
Sasuke stayed rooted on the spot, hardly believing what had just happened, watching the blond walk away into the night.  
  
Ne, I think I'll end it here, wahahahaha!! Aren't we so evil!??! Poor Sasuke!!! And isn't 'Pirates of the Caribbean' the best movie?!?!? I haven't seen that in such a long time!! Ahahahahaha... I made the chapter longer this time!!! Hehe, hope u enjoyed this chapter!!! 


	9. Interrogation

Gomen ppl for updating so late!!! I'm working on other stories too (not posted up) and the Evanescence songfics which I'm currently looking for an idea for "Tourniquet" and "Everybody's Fool"!! Anyways, THNKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU GUYS ROCK!!!!  
  
Inaudible fever: yup Sasuke has long hair, lol, hope u enjoy this chapter!!  
  
Yumi-sama: honto ne?? I'm your favorite author??? "squeals" thnk u!!! ur the best!!!  
  
Yuki-chan2: hehe, here's a chapter for u!!  
  
Tiinka: thnks!!! I'll take ur advice and not make a drama out of it when Naruto finds out who Sora really is  
  
Pretendingtobeinsane: my invites are handed out and my goodbyes done. I keep looking over my shoulder to see if you'll sneak up behind me with a knife or something ^^  
  
Kuroi Kitsune: thnks!! Here's a chapter for you!!!  
  
Cerillion: lol!!! ya, I agree, nice break from those, ne?? enjoy this chapter~  
  
Nora D: lol, me too!!! Sugoi!! Ur drawing him?!?!? I wanna see!! XD  
  
WingZero Girl: thnks!!! I do that too!! Hehe ^__^  
  
Chibi-Mariah: we're updating right now!!! Thnks for reviewing my fictionpress poem!!  
  
Sarena: well, you don't have to wait any longer, here's the next chapter!!!  
  
vvDEMONvPRINCESSvv: lol!!! Eep!! (hurries to update)  
  
Watermelon Gal: we are evil to Sasuke aren't we?? "evil grin" yes, surprisingly Naruto does have a brain... how he got one we don't know -_-;; lol!! I didn't think Kakashi can cook at all!!  
  
Foamy and Foolproof: hehe, thnks!! Pirates of the Caribbean is the best movie!!! Wahahaha!! We're updating right now!!!  
  
Cdkobasiuk: sry for making u wait so long, enjoy this chapter!! ^^  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"What wrong with you??" was Tsunade's greeting as the dark haired boy stepped in, "You're as red as a tomato. Wait take that back, you're redder than a tomato."  
"Urusei." Sasuke muttered, his mind still in stunned and shocked mode. He quickly disappeared into the bathroom to change. The Fifth Hokage raised an eyebrow but made a mental note to ask him about it later.  
"Konbanwa Hokage-sama." A certain silver-haired Jounin said as he appeared from the shadows and sat down on her desk. "I still haven't found my book, have you seen it anywhere??"  
"Did you look under your bed??" she asked.  
"Yup." He nodded.  
"Under your table??"  
"Yup."  
"On your desk??"  
"Not there."  
"Under your pillow??"  
"Check."  
"In the closet??"  
"I'm looking for a book, not a sock."  
"Did you look there??" Tsunade repeated.  
"No."  
"Then I suggest you go look there." She said. Kakashi sighed as he disappeared with a loud poof. At this time, Sasuke had returned to the room, back to his old self.  
"So what happened??" she asked.  
"Nothing happened." He replied, bitterly, "We had dinner and watched a movie, that's it." That wasn't really a lie. They DID have dinner and watched the best movie, Pirates of the Caribbean (XD).  
"Something did happened and I know it." Tsunade said, "It's written all over your face."  
"It is not!!" Sasuke snapped.  
"Yes it is." The Hokage replied calmly, "Judging by the fact your face is still beet red." The boy went into a long string of curses in a couple languages and went to the bathroom to splash his face with ice-cold water. Tsunade sighed as she leaned back in her chair, wondering what on earth Itachi had been teaching to his little brother.  
"So what happened??" she persisted when he returned.  
"Nothing happened." Sasuke muttered.  
"If you keep saying nothing happened then something happened." The fifth Hokage crossed her arms, "We're going to find out anyways."  
"What do you mean 'we'??" he glared at her. "Who's 'we'??"  
"People who wants to know." She replied matter of factly, "So what happened??"  
"Nothing."  
"What happened??"  
"Nothing."  
"Sasuke...."  
"Nothing happened.""  
"Don't make me-"  
A sudden poof interrupted their conversation. Both of them looked up to see a very happy Kakashi as the clouds smoke cleared.  
"Oi, Tsunade-sama!!" the silver haired Jounin exclaimed happily, "You were right!! My book WAS in the closet!! How'd you know??"  
"I have psychic powers." She replied.  
"Then if you have psychic powers, you should know what happened." Sasuke pointed out.  
"AH HA!!! SO something DID happen!!!" Tsunade clapped her hands in delight with an evil grin forming on her face. Sasuke blinked for a while before realizing what he'd done.  
"CHIKUSO!!!!" he moaned.  
"So what happened??" she repeated.  
"Are you talking about his date with Naruto??" Kakashi cut in. At the Hokage's nod, he quickly made himself comfortable on a nearby chair and asked his student, "So what happened??"  
"FOR THE LAST TIME NOTHING HAPPENED!!!!" Sasuke bellowed.  
"But you admitted it yourself!! Something did happen!!!" Tsunade said, that annoying grin not leaving her face.  
"I...I didn't...I don't..." For once, the dark haired Chuunin was lost for words. Dammit, those looks from the Hokage and his teacher were getting really annoying. "I'm not talking." He said firmly.  
"Meh, fine, I'm going to find out anyways." Tsunade said, disappointed, "After all, we can always get anything out of Naruto if we offer him some Ramen..."  
"NANI?!!??! DAMN THAT DOBE!!!!!" Sasuke growled.  
"So are you going to talk?? OR do we have to ask Naruto???" she asked.  
"........."  
".........."  
"........."  
"We're waiting..."  
"........."  
"Fine, how about we play a guessing game??" she sighed in defeat, "We'll suggest stuff and you just nod or shake your head so then you won't be talking." She was answered by two glowing Sharingan eyes. "Ok, so you agree, how about Kakashi go first??"  
"Yosh!! So did you guys do it??" he asked. He was answered by a smack on the head from both the Hokage and his student.  
"Keep your hentai thoughts to yourself." Tsunade said.  
"You read the same books." Sasuke pointed out.  
"But I don't go around announcing it like SOMEBODY." She glared at the silver haired Jounin, who was rubbing two bumps on his head.  
"You read Itcha Itcha Paradise, too??" Kakashi asked.  
"Moving on." Tsunade said. "Umm... did you guys kiss??" Sasuke couldn't hold back a blush that crept to his face no matter how hard he tried. "Ah ha!!!! So that's what made you so red!!!" she crowed.  
"NANI?!?!?!?!?!" the door suddenly opened to reveal a very angry Iruka. Tsunade, Sasuke, and Kakashi blinked at his entrance.  
"Iruka?? What the hell are you doing here??" the Hokage asked.  
"You!!! What did you do to Naruto?!?!" the teacher pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke. "You better have not laid one finger on him!!!"  
"I didn't kiss him." Sasuke said firmly, "He kissed ME."  
"WELL!! HE!!!" Iruka sputtered, "UGH!!! I'M SO GROUNDING HIM!!!!"  
"Iruka, you're not his mother." Kakashi said, "Just...take a deep breath...and chill." The teacher sighed and calmed down. "Now, what are you doing here??"  
"I came by to return this." He handed a purse to the Hokage who took it and inspected it. "I think you left it at the book store."  
"I never went to the bookstore." She said, confused, "But this IS my purse...wait a minute..." she quickly pulled out a drawer to find it empty, "Ugh!! That brat!! He stole my purse to go buy the next issue!!! I told him to pay with his own money!! Grr... I PROHIBIT HIM FROM EVER DATING MY NIECE AGIN!!!!"  
"And WHO exactly IS your niece??" Sasuke said through clenched teeth.  
"You are, idiot." Tsunade replied, irritably. Iruka was looking at the glaring Sasuke to the annoyed Tsunade and blinked.  
"Wait a minute, I'm confused." The teacher started.  
"Don't even ask." The boy muttered.  
"Ok..." Iruka blinked again, "I have to leave now. Good night." Walked across the room, opened the door, and quickly left the room.  
"I have to leave, too." Sasuke said as he quickly followed his former teacher.  
  
Ne, I was going to continue from here on since the computer wasn't working but now it works, hehe, sry its so short and pointless but hope u enjoyed that anyways!! ^__^ 


	10. Blame the Coin

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yeah, with school and all...^__^, ne, I'm going try to get Lily to finish this chapter... I have other stories I'm working on.... Oh and the songfic "Everybody's Fool" will be posted sometime before the end of the month (hopefully) sry, can't think of anything for "Tourniquet" Enjoy the fic~  
  
Sliced- yes he can be, hehe, thnks!!  
  
Naruto Otaku- we're finally updating...well....Lily is...  
  
Watermelon Gal- ehehhehehehehe.... ^__^  
  
Chewls-Dawg- we're updating now!! Enjoy the chapter!!  
  
Pretendingtobeinsane- thnks!! Ahh.... A monster truck, eh?? O.o  
  
Yumi-sama- gomen!!!! This one's short too!!! But enjoy it anyways (Lily wrote this chapter not me, ok I did a page but she did the rest)  
  
Nora D.- it's ok if u can't scan them, but I would lyk to see them....hehe thnks for the review and drawing him, er, her!!!  
  
Lanny- lol!!! Tsunade does seem to be the one to read Itcha Itcha Paradise, it was written by Jiraiya, adults can be such perverts *glares at Kakashi*  
  
Anime queen- hehe, thnks!!! ^__^ sry for the long update!!!  
  
Chapter 10~  
  
It was really windy. Dammit. There was sand in his eye. Sasuke coughed as something dry tickled in his throat. Stupid wind. Stupid sand. Why'd he come to the Sand Village again??  
  
Flashback~  
  
"What village are you going to today??" Tsunade asked as he arrived there that morning at 8:00 A.M sharp. He shrugged. "We'll have to resort to the coin again."  
"Heads-sand, tails-sound." He said. The Hokage tossed the coin in the air. It held its own show of flipping in the air before it landed on the ground, rolled around for a while and then finally settled to a resting spot. It was heads.  
"CHIKUSO!!!" Sasuke cursed, "Sand again?!?!?!"  
"You're going to Sand today." Tsunade observed.  
"I know that." He growled. "Tell me something I don't."  
"That means you'll run into Itachi today." She said, thoughtfully.  
"Anything else I know??" the boy muttered, darkly."  
"Hn..." the Hokage went deep into thought. Sasuke groaned as he impatiently waited for her to finish her thinking. "Ah!!" she clapped her hands in triumph. "Itachi's going to be at the Village!!"  
"No really." He rolled his eyes.  
"So that means...." Tsunade grinned. "Ne, Sasuke, you can go to the village as yourself, not Sora today because everyone will think you're Itachi."  
"NANI?!?!?" he exclaimed, "I don't look like that bastard do I??"  
"No, of course not, you look like Naruto." She told him sarcastically. "Well, do you want to go to the village as yourself or what??"  
"Hell yeah I do!!"  
"Bye." She said, pushing him out the door, "Maybe you'll get more information this time, now shoo." And shut the door in his face.  
"Stupid!!! You don't say 'shoo' to people, you say shoo to annoying stuff like flies and fleas." Sasuke said darkly to the door.  
"That's what you are." Tsunade's voice came from inside the room. "Now, shoo!!"  
  
~End Flashback  
  
Oh. That was why. Dammit. Blame everything on the stupid coin.  
Here at the Sand Village, Itachi seemed... erm...how should he put it...popular. There were several men who walked up to him to demand money or yell at him for killing their friends or family. All the boy did was stare blankly at them and blink.  
He had been invited to several meetings that consisted of a lot of information. Sasuke made a mental note to tell Tsunade he could gather more information while he was not in disguise. Information such as Itachi was for some reason working for the Sand Country and the illegal copy of the next issue of the series she reads was out. Yea, very useful information aren't they??  
Apparently, Itachi was quite good at predicting what would happen in many cases, Sasuke found out. That was the what, fifteenth time Itachi won a bet? Sasuke would be going home very rich...and the types of bets ranged from which cat dies and who wins a fight. So far he had 56,837 yen to take home. Oh, and here comes another man looking very pissed off...  
"How the hell did you know that that...that...WEAKLING was going to win?!" the man wearing a cloak to protect himself from the wind-blown sad snarled, shaking a fist at him.  
"I didn't," Sasuke shrugged.  
"LIAR!!!! Then why did you bet ten thousand yen?!" the bearded man nearly screamed.  
"Ten...thousand...yen...?" Sasuke's eyes went wide. Itachi was a big gambler.  
"YES!!! AND THANKS TO YOU I LOST MY LIFE'S SAVINGS!!!" the man was yelling now, attracting some attention. Luckily it was quite windy today and not many people were out walking due to the amount of sand in the air.  
"It's not my fault you bet that much money..." the dark haired Chuunin muttered, not wanting to open his mouth too much or the sand will get into his mouth. That wasn't a pleasant feeling. 'That man must be swallowing a lot of sand...' he thought, rolling his eyes, which were narrowed to block most of the sand in the air.  
"YES IT IS!!! You were the person that came to me and bet that much anyway," he went back to hissing. Apparently he did get sand in his mouth...  
"No I wasn't," Sasuke sighed, "I'm no-"  
"DON'T TRY ANYTHING WITH ME PRETTY-BOY!!! I WON'T LET YOU GO WITH MY MONEY JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE SKINNY!!" the man roared, getting quite a mouthful of sand.  
"Pretty-boy...?" the Uchiha boy twitched, his hand itching to wrap its selves around the man's neck. "Skinny...?" 'Oh this guy's asking for it...he's very lucky I'm not Itachi right now. But for once, I wish Itachi were here to beat the shit out of him.' Sasuke's hands twitched even more.  
"So tell me, HOW DID YOU KNOW?!" the burly man demanded again, "Or else I won't give you the money!"  
"I...didn't...know...!" Sasuke said slowly, "and I don't care abou-"  
"I WANT AN ANSWER!!" the winds were picking up. Sasuke's whole body began to twitch, 'That b*tch is SO lucky that there's so much sand in the air. First of all, I don't want sand in my eyes. If I attack, I have to open my eyes wide, and sand will get into them. Second of all, WHY THE HELL IS HE DOING THIS?! Doesn't he KNOW that Itachi is a...how should I put this...an experienced killer? And it's not my fault he bet that much money! I mean, WHO THE HELL WOULD BET TEN THOUSAND YEN?!?!?!?! No one sane...I know that much...and that was his LIFE'S SAVINGS!!! Is he really that poor?' The chuunin's thoughts were interrupted when an especially hard gust of wind blew a handful of sand right into his face. Sputtering, Sasuke wiped the offending material off and pulled a grimace. The man also got a chunk of sand into his eyes and growled.  
"I'm getting out of here," he hissed and turned to take off, but he was stopped by a hand grabbing the back of his cloak.  
"You're not going anywhere until you give me that money," Sasuke said calmly. 'I might as well get that money. It'll be a waste if that idiot keeps it.'  
"You're not getting anything from me," the man flicked Sasuke off. Bad idea. The man... erm...well, let's just say he found some... "bruises" in some... "places."  
Once Sasuke finished letting out some of his "bottled up steam" (Lily: I think he's been holding tat for some time now...) he took the yen and went to find some shelter from the coming sandstorm. 'Hn, not bad. I got some information, and "earned" 66,837 yen. This is turning out to be interesting. Now I just have to avoid bumping into some people...' The fates weren't on his side, for he saw a distinctly familiar figure walking towards calling a distinctly familiar name in a distinctly familiar voice. The dark haired shinobi groaned. Could this day get any worse?  
"Sora-chan!!! Oh, Sora-chan!!! Sora-chan?! Where are you?! SORA- CHAN!!!!" Naruto's irritating voice cut through the sheets and sheets of sand flying violently in the harsh wind. Sasuke wondered fleetingly if he should talk to the loud Chuunin or run away. He reluctantly chose the first option. Since when did he run away from NARUTO of all people?! Well, not counting his "girl form." Sighing and knowing he was going to regret this later, he approached the calling figure, walking slowly against the biting sand.  
"Naruto?" the dark haired teen said, pretending to be surprised to see him, "What are you doing here?"  
"SOR- hn???" Naruto froze in the middle of his callings, blinking at Sasuke. "...Wa...??"  
"......"  
"......"  
"ITACHI?!?!?!?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!" Naruto suddenly shrieked above the howling winds. Sasuke gaped, shocked, and accidentally gained a mouthful of sand.  
"W-w-w-what?" the shinobi sputtered, spitting out sand at the same time.  
"YOU!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"  
"What do you me-"  
"HAVEN'T YOU DONE ENOUGH DAMAGE, ITACHI?!"  
"I'm no-"  
"And you have to apologize for what you did to Sora-chan that day. What did you do anyway?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"DON'T ACT INNOCENT!!! I WAS THERE!!! NO TELL ME!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO SORA-CHAN THAT DAY!!!"  
"But I'm not-"  
"TELL ME!!!"  
"I didn't do anything. And Sora is-"  
"YOU KNOW WHERE SORA-CHAN IS?! TELL ME!!! WHERE IS SHE?!"  
"I-"  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER, ITACHI?!?! WHERE IS SHE?! IF YOU TOUCHED HER I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF!!!"  
"I'M NOT-"  
"SORA-CHAN DON'T WORRY!!! I WILL RESCUE YOU AS SOON AS THIS BUFFOON TELLS ME WHERE YOU ARE!!!"  
"Buffoon?" "Itachi" glared at the orange clothed shinobi. 'Now I know how Itachi felt...Why can't anyone tell us apart? We don't look THAT much alike...do we?'  
"YES BUFFOON!!! SPILL IT!!! WHERE'S SORA-CHAN!!!"  
"LISTEN!! I'M NO-"  
"YOU LISTEN TO ME YOU BUFFOON!!! TELL ME WHERE SORA-CHAN IS!! Or you'll face my wrath..." Naruto's voice dropped at an attempt to sound threatening. Unfortunately for him, it didn't sound that dangerous.  
"SHUT UP FOR A SECOND!!!" the dark haired teen roared, blowing up. Naruto finally stopped rambling and blinked at "Itachi."  
"Hn?"  
"Ok, number one. I AM NOT ITACHI!!! CAN YOU NOT RECOGNIZE ME?! I AM UCHIHA SASUKE!!! SASUKE NOT ITACHI!!!" Sasuke's voice made the sandstorm winds sound like a whisper, "Number two, WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I AM ITACHI?! I DO NOT LOOK LIKE HIM AT ALL!!! NOTHINK ALIKE!!!"  
"That's what you think," Naruto mumbled without thinking. (Lily: wat an empty headed idiot) He immediately shut up when he saw Sasuke's Sharingan glaring in his direction.  
"And number three, ITACHI DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WITH SORA!!! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS THINK HE DID?!?!?!"  
"Umm...I don't know..." Naruto thought carefully, "Wait a second...how do you know who Sora-chan is?" Sasuke froze, beads of sweat forming on his brow.  
"Umm...er..." the teen had to think fast, "Kakashi told me. Now let's get out of this storm." He quickly changed the subject, turning and walking away hurriedly to a building. Naruto was still, blinking after Sasuke's disappearing form, before running after him.  
"OI!! WAIT UP!! YOU AREN'T GONNA' JUST LEAVE ME HERE ARE YOU?!?!"  
"That's not a bad idea."  
"OI!!! WAIT UUUUP!!!"  
  
OK EVERYONE!!!! THAT'S DA TENTH CHAPTER!!! Or was it da ninth... o I forgot. Anyway, this is Lily. I ACTUALLY WROTE MOST OF DIS CHAPTER!! I FEEL SO PROUD (Kodoku wrote the first page, up till the end of the second paragraph after the flashback) Ok, now u guys can help us. When should Naruto find out tat Sasuke is Sora???? TELL US PLZZZ!!!!! O well, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! Ja! 


	11. Finally some action

Heyyyyyyyyyy!! Sorry for not updating sooner!! I'm getting really lazy ^__^ Meh, I've decided to add a little action in this chapter cause there isn't any in the others. We finally got our first flamer (that's not the reason for our long update). I'm so weird, I've been checking my e-mail everyday to see if one finally reviewed our story and finally, one did. Hehe, I needed some critism, anyways, enjoy the chapter~  
  
Yasha- wow, ur our first flamer!! That was a long review!! Thnks for taking the time to go through the chapter and telling me about all the little details I missed. Anyways, here's some replies to some of your comments. The 'fangirl crap'? as u called it?? I think it's pretty much out in the other chapters. I don't know how to italicize or bold (but even if I do know, I'd be too lazy too). My friend pointed out the excessive punctuation to me too, so don't think I don't know that. I know Japanese is very hard to learn, I'm not that stupid. I know there's no such thing as 'tanakana' its katakana. Sorry for the spelling mistake. I don't really plan to learn Kanji, although I know a little, and I know what the Chinese words mean, even if I don't know how to say it in Japanese since Kanji is really just stolen Chinese words (no offense to you Japanese ppl) and I can't really buy books and take classes to learn it since if my father finds out I'm learning Japanese in secret, I'll remember to send you an invitation to my funeral. I use both Japanese and English in my fics because it helps me review what I know so far, so it's like an exercise. Let's see, what else did you say? Oh yeah, there's such thing as fanrape? O.o, but I can see your point. I'll try to keep the characters in character from now on. Notice keyword TRY. Now you've completely stumped me on my songfics. Just one question, if you don't like fanfics lyk that, y do u even bother reading them?? Meh, this is really long and I tried not to be really harsh. Anyways, thnks for the review!!  
  
Yaoi-fanatic~ thnk u!! Enjoy this chapter!!  
  
Akira yaida~ Really?? Thnk you!! Sorry this chapter isn't long but I promise I'll make the next one longer!! Promise!!!! Lily: Grr.... narusasu pairing  
  
Kuroi Kitsune~ it's ok, thnks!! Sorry for the late update!!  
  
Chibi-Mariah~ u do?!? LOL!! Sorry for the long update!! Ben feeling very lazy ^__^  
  
Watermelon Gal~ lol!! sry this chapter doesn't really much humor, but it has some action, hehe ^__^ LOL!!  
  
Rose~ u do?? Hehe ^__^ okk, I'll think about that idea  
  
Chelws-Dawg~ lol!! thnks!!  
  
C.M aeris queen of insanity~ lol!! thnks for the review!!!  
  
Yuki-chan2~ yes he is!! Lol, I didn't know that either!! Okk, I'll think about that  
  
Tiinka~ okk, nice idea, I'll do that too, thnks!! Lily: heyy!! You just gave me a great idea!! "whispers to Kodoku" thnks!!  
  
Yumi-sama~ okk, we'll think about that too!!  
  
Karu-san~ u do?!?!?! Yay!!!1  
  
A Sakura Tree And A Rose~ okk, thnks!!!  
  
Firess Ifrit Devil~ hehe, thnks!! U'll draw one?!?!?! Sugoi!!! If u do, can we see it?? thnks!!!  
  
Foamy and Foolproof~ here's the next chapter!! Sry for the long update!!  
  
Sailor Book/Water Mistress~ hehe, here's the next chapter!!!  
  
Pretendingtobeinsane~ will u kill me now?? Eep!!  
  
Chapter 11~Finally, some action!!  
  
"What did Kakashi-sensei say about Sora-chan??" the blond asked for the millionth time. Sasuke was just about ready to drive Chidori into that yapping mouth of his and permanently shut up the idiot.  
"Why do you care?" the dark haired boy asked through gritted teeth.  
"Because I do." Naruto sang in that annoying voice of his. Sasuke flexed his fingers, trying to resist the urge to strangle his rival.  
"Why?"  
"Because."  
"Why?"  
"Because."  
"Why?"  
"Because."  
"Why?"  
"Because."  
"Wh-I give up."  
"Haha!! I beat you, Uchiha!!!" Naruto pointed at him in triumph, "You can't hold out for the record, can you?? Huh? Huh?? Can you??"  
"I can, but I don't feel like wasting anymore time with you." Sasuke rolled his eyes and stared out the window at the swirling sandstorm outside. Naruto stuck out his tongue and pulled one eyelid down at the back of the boy's head.  
"This is boring." The blond remarked 2 minutes later. Sasuke, who had his eyes closed, cracked one eye opened to stare at him.  
"Then go do something." He answered, in a monotone voice.  
"Do what??" Naruto asked.  
"Something."  
"Something like what??"  
"Why are you asking me??"  
"You're the genius here, stupid!!"  
"And you're calling me stupid?"  
"Hai..."  
"But you admitted I was the genius here, so that makes me the smarter one here." Sasuke flashed him a smirk of triumph. Wheels turned as Naruto realized what he said.  
"Teme!!!! Damn you!!!!" he yelled and sat down next to his rival, huffing. Sasuke rolled his eyes and returned his gaze back to the window.  
"Sasuke." The blond suddenly said. The dark haired boy turned to him in question. But, Naruto wasn't looking at him. The bright blue eyes were fixed in the opposite direction. "Uchiha Sasuke."  
"I'm right over here, moron." He said to his rival.  
"Uchiha Sasuke!!" Naruto pointed to the direction he was looking at. Sasuke sighed at looked up to see what made his blood run cold.  
There was Itachi. But not only Itachi. There seemed to be group of Anbu- leveled ninjas who were standing behind him, hands on their weapons, ready for directions.  
"What the hell?" Sasuke stared blankly at his older brother. "What're the Anbu for, Itachi??" Naruto turned around and stared at his rival as though he had just realized he was there.  
"Sasuke!!!" the blond pointed at him, and then turned to the older Uchiha. "You too!! Then that means... Sasuke, you cloned yourself!!!"  
The room was silent as everyone stared at him with -_-;;; expressions. The howling of the sand winds outside suddenly seemed very loud.  
"Idiot." The dark haired Chuunin growled under his breath, vein popping, "Why does your stupidity never fails to amaze me?"  
"What do you mean you're amazed by my stupidity?" the blond asked, confused.  
"It means, he's surprised at how stupid you are." Itachi spoke up, "And so am I." Naruto shrieked and pointed a quivering finger at the older Uchiha.  
"Holy shit, Sasuke!! Your clone talks!!!" he squeaked. Once again, the room was dead silence as everyone in the room gaped at him once more as if he had just sprouted purple antlers.  
"Why do people think I'm Sasuke's twin??" Itachi thought aloud in a very irritated tone, "Then again, little otouto is lucky he looks at least half as good as me."  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean???" Sasuke glared at his older brother. "I feel very insulted when people say I look like you!!" That hit a nerve.  
"I will now permanently shut your mouth up." Itachi snapped his fingers. The Anbu behind him drew their weapons. "As you probably know, I'm working for the Sand Village. They need the Kyuubi, so I'm here to get him and you're a spy, so I'll need to get rid of you."  
"I thought you were going to leave me alive so I can avenge our clan and kill you." The younger Uchiha said to his brother.  
"Meh, thought it over, thought the idea was crappy," Itachi waved his hand, vaguely. "Actually, no, I'll just leave you alive. I need someone to kill me, and who else besides my little otouto??"  
"Er...so... you're going to attack us with all those sharp weapons with high ranked Anbu and yet you're going to leave me alive to kill you? Gee, that sounds comforting." The dark haired Chuunin eyed the polished weapons warily.  
"Hai." Itachi waved toward the two Chuunins, "Attack." Swiftly, the Anbu nodded and silently began to advance on Sasuke and Naruto.  
"Ah ha!!!" the blond suddenly yelled, stopping everyone in the room, and pointed to the older Uchiha, "You're Uchiha Itachi!!!!"  
Silence.  
"And it took you THAT long to figure it out??" Sasuke said to his rival, coldly. "You really are an idiot."  
"TEME!!! I'm not an idiot, you bastard!!!"  
"Like hell you aren't!!!"  
"What's that supposed to mean, asshole??"  
"We're about to get attacked by HIGH-RANKED ANBU in case you haven't noticed!!"  
"Of course I noticed!! I'm not that stupid you know!!"  
"...you're not??"  
".............."  
"..............."  
"TEME!!!"  
"While you two argue," Itachi said as he watched the two of them ell at each other, "We're going to attack, so it won't be my fault if you guys die."  
"What?" both boys turned to him with -_- faces just in time to see the Anbu already a foot in front of them, kantanas in their hands.  
"Holy crap!" Sasuke pushed Naruto to the floor and reached into his pouch for a kunai. "Dammit, that was low, Itachi!!!" the younger Uchiha said, focusing his chakra into his Sharingan.  
"It was the only way to shut you up." Itachi said, lazily. Sasuke growled as he charged for his brother, forgetting about his rival and brought the knife under handed, aiming for the ribs of his older brother. Blood splattered to the floor.  
"Baka." Itachi said as though nothing had happened. He had caught the kunai with his hand so the blade went right through. Sasuke gritted his teeth as he wrenched out his weapon and leapt up in attack.  
Meanwhile, Naruto was having a hell of a time trying to take on five Anbus on his own. They were fast, swift, and very unpredictable. There was a large gash already on his head wet with fresh blood and his left cheek was slowly swelling painfully.  
"Kuso!!" he swore and put his hands together, using the index finger and his middle finger in a cross, "Kage Bushin No Jutsu!!" Fifteen clones appeared behind him and began to attack the Anbu. But the high classed ninjas were very strong. One punched a clone in the stomach, another threw its shuriken through three of them, another stabbed his kantana into one, one got two of the clones to run into one another, and another threw a big Fuumi Shuriken through the rest of the clones.  
"Chikuso!!!" the blond moaned, backing into the wall as the Anbu surrounded and cornered him. He held his kunai in a defensive stance and prepared for the blows.  
Itachi sighed as he grabbed his little brother's wrist as it came down and twisted it rather harshly. Sasuke gave a small cry as there was a loud crack, indicating his older brother had broken it.  
"Naze?" the older Uchiha kicked his brother in the stomach with such a force, Sasuke crashed into the wall behind him. "Naze?" he asked again as the older Uchiha walked over and kicked the boy's head, "Why are you still weak?"  
"Because, dumb ass, I have this stupid mission that's going to take me two weeks also I can't focus on killing you right now." Sasuke coughed out blood and then swung his legs to knock his brother off his feet. Itachi merely stepped back to avoid the attack and bent down next to the boy's ear.  
"I know." He whispered, his voice breathy and airy, "So I decided to get you a dress for your mission. You can come pick it up today at anytime."  
"WHAT THE HELL?!?!" Sasuke yelled as he slowly got to his feet and wiped a dribble of blood running down from the corner of his mouth.  
"I thought it would look really nice on my cross-dressing brother." Itachi continued, "You want to know what it looks like? It's black and has very shor-"  
"Oh, just shut up!!" the younger Uchiha snarled as he charged for his brother again, pulling out three shuriken with his left hand as he ran. His right arm hung limply at his side.  
"Kage Bushin No Jutsu!!!!" Naruto made his famous Jutsu once again. This time, there were ten more than last time. The blond decided that five should take on each Anbu.  
He quickly dodged a punch heading for his left cheek and snarled as he sprang toward the enemy, kunai in hand. It was quickly met with a loud clang as the Anbu he was fighting blocked it with his metal pole.  
"An opening!!" growled the ninja as he punched Naruto in the face. The blond flew off and crashed into the wall. The wall splintered and cracked as he made impact on it.  
"Itai..." Naruto rubbed the back of his throbbing head. Suddenly, the blond disappeared with a poof. The Anbu stepped back in surprise.  
"A clone...?!?!" he thought, when suddenly a fist made impact with the back of his skull. The ninja swung his pole around as the blond flipped back just in time. "Little punk, I know where you are." And threw several shuriken to Naruto who was frozen to the spot, watching in fear as the weapon came closer and closer-  
  
Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! I shall end the chapter now!!! ^__^ I'll try to update sooner, I promise!! Although Lily tells me not to make promises I can't keep -_-;;; anyways, hope u liked that chapter with a lil bit of action!! 


	12. The Next Chapter

SRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE!!!! And sry I lied!! We had We The People crap and I had a state festival and a concert. I haven't been working on any of my stories for a while...and my humor is failing me these days... Wow!! We hit over 100 reviews!!! Thnk u wonderful reviewers!!!!!! Well, in the last chapter, it was several shuriken aiming for Naruto who was frozen to the spot, a friend of ours says that he doesn't get y people who are about to get run over or hit tries to run away at the last second, well, now we r going to tell him y!! Hehe, Enjoy the chapter  
  
Sry, no replies to the reviews today! (I have to use the other comp that's on the other side of the house to go on the Internet and I don't want to keep running back and forth) But thnks so much for the reviews!!!!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The shuriken were coming closer and closer. 'Move, move!!!' Naruto commanded his feet, but they wouldn't listen to him. 'Kuso!! MOVE DAMMIT!!!' But somehow the message didn't get to his feet.  
Something or someone knocked into him, causing the blond to fall to the ground as the throwing stars whistled harmlessly over him. Naruto blinked stars out of his eyes before taking a good look at who or what saved him.  
"S-Sasuke?!?!" he stuttered, surprised.  
"Bah, idiot, you always get in the way." The dark haired Chuunin got to his feet and quickly whipped out his kunai with his left hand at an approaching attacker.  
"Well, I don't ask you to save me you know!!" Naruto snapped at his rival while throwing several shuriken at an Anbu sneaking up behind him.  
Itachi leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, watching the fight in amusement. Maybe he should skip this fight today. 'Little brother needs to train more if he wants to kill me... he needs more hatred...' he thought, 'Hn... sending him that dress I got him? Would that work?'  
"Asshole!!" Naruto yelled at the black-haired Chuunin, "You can't fight with your left hand!!" that was true; Sasuke was doing a horrible job defending himself with his unharmed arm.  
"I'd like to see you fight with a broken wrist!" he yelled back, barely blocking a blow from his opponent. A fist somehow contacted with his face and sent the boy sprawling to the ground.  
'That does it.' Itachi sighed and shook his head as if someone had just died (not that he would care if someone died, considering it was most likely that he killed the person) 'He really does need more hatred, that weakling...'  
"Sasuke!!" the blond cried as he rushed to his rival's side, "You dumb ass, when'd you get so weak?! You're supposed to knock that guy out already, dammit!! You ARE the Uchiha prodigy you know!!"  
"My wrist is broken and I don't fight with my left hand, idiot. And how am I supposed to fight with you in the way??" Sasuke snapped, "YOU think of something! You're the one that thinks fast!!"  
"I think fast but I don't think smart!! YOU'RE the smart one!! Well, not as smart as Shikamaru..."  
"Fine!! I'll think of something! But don't except me to save your ass every time."  
"TEME!!! I don't need your help!!"  
"Shut up and let me think!"  
Naruto growled as he pulled out his kunai and held it in a ready stance to face the 5 attackers. Stupid Sasuke!! He was always protecting and saving him!! It wasn't like he needed the help!! The blond threw a shuriken and the middle Anbu and prepared to charge at the shorter one on the left.  
Meanwhile, the dark-haired Chuunin was currently battling with another opponent, having not thought of a plan yet. Well, it was hard to think and fight at the same time. No wonder Shikamaru sits out to think of a plan.  
What was it again?? How they escaped Itachi last time?? For some reason, Sasuke couldn't remember what it was. Yet it didn't seem so long ago...  
"Kage Bushin No Jutsu!!" he heard Naruto yell again. The dark haired Chuunin rolled his eyes. That was like the only move Naruto knew besides Henge, Bushin, Summoning no Jutsu, some other Jutsus, and-  
'That's what!!' he realized and then called over to his rival, "Oi Naruto!! Try a Rasengan!!"  
"I'm kinda busy right now!" The blond yelled back and his clones attacked the three that were coming for him on the right. Sasuke groaned and ducked a blow coming from above and made for his rival.  
"You idiot!!" he said as he punched the Anbu attacking Naruto in the head and threw a kick to another, "Use your Rasengan!! We might escape the same way as last time!"  
"Oh, is Sasuke running away already?" Naruto asked, grinning.  
"Dumb ass!! These are high level Anbu!! We won't win against them!!" Sasuke snapped, losing his patience very quickly.  
"So you're scared?"  
"I'm not scared!"  
"You sure act like it."  
"Fine, I'm out of here. I'm not going to save your ass any longer."  
"TEME!!!"  
"What? You want me to stay?"  
"HELL NO I DON'T!! I'M GOING TO KICK THEIR ASS WITHOUT YOU!!!!"  
"Bye."  
"Wha?!? Where the hell are you going?!?!?!?"  
"Away. Bye."  
"Sasuke!!!"  
The dark haired Chuunin smirked. How stupid was the blond anyways? It's not like he can run away. The high ranked ninjas would've caught him before he took one step toward the door.  
"Use your Rasengan!!"  
"I'm using it already, dammit!!"  
Sasuke looked to his rival to see that the circular sphere was already growing rapidly in his hand. He wondered if he should try it with Sharingan, but decided not to waste chakra doing so.  
Itachi watched from the sidelines (surprisingly not fighting). 'That little brat is using that again. The same move that blew up my house. He owes me another house...'  
Naruto aimed the attack toward the Anbu, who disappeared just in time. And the building they were standing in exploded just like Itachi's house.  
  
Outside, the people of the Sand Village jumped up in surprise and shock as some random building on the street suddenly blew up. Luckily, none were hurt save an old man with a cart of rotting vegetables. They all shook their heads and wondered what the hell that mad scientist was doing with his dancing monkeys.  
  
Five Anbu gasped and sputtered in smoke as they climbed out of that huge cloud of dust and dirt. Itachi leaned against a broken beam that was stuck vertical into he ground and tapped his foot impatiently waiting for them to recover their shock.  
"Itachi-sama!!" one of them gasped, "They've-"  
"I know." The older Uchiha waved his hand lazily. "Let them go. Heavens know that they need a hell lot more of training if they want to fight me again."  
"Um...Itachi-sama?" another one spoke up, "Technically, they didn't want to fight you. We attacked them first and they fought back, so we kinda forced them to fight."  
"Whatever." Itachi said as he walked away, leaving five bewildered ninjas. "Well?" he called over his shoulder, "Aren't we going to tell the Kazekage that we failed? Hurry up!!"  
"Can we not?" they muttered but proceeded to follow their leader to the wrath of the Kazekage.  
  
"Naruto!! Naruto!! Where the hell are you?" Sasuke called at the rubble of what used to be the building. Apparently, the blond forgot that he had to run out of the house after throwing Rasengan that blew up the structure. "Naruto!!"  
Nothing answered his call. Only the silent drifting of grit still in the air made the only sound in the silent aftermath of the explosion.  
"Naruto!!" he called again, starting to get slightly worried. Stupid idiot!! Dammit, why can't he have any intelligence that he was supposed to RUN??  
There was a slight rustling at his right.  
"Naruto?" Sasuke said , cautiously and walked over to see what was making the noise.  
  
I think I shall end the chapter now!! Mmm.... Actually, as much as I'm tempted to end the chapter right here, I shall just make up for the time I didn't update and give you wonderful ppl a longer chapter and put in the idea Lily got from Tiinka. Thnks!!  
  
Sasuke silently crept over to the source of the rustling noise. He peered over the fallen piece of ceiling that fell during the blast.  
There was a flutter of feathers and a small being flapped up at him. The dark haired Chuunin gave a small yell of surprise and fell backwards and landed on his butt. The black bird cawed and flew away into the sandstorm.  
'Stupid crow.' He muttered, getting to his feet.  
"Sasuke was scared by a crow? How pathetic is that??" a playful voice sang from somewhere behind him. Sasuke whipped around. There was Naruto, covered in dust, but still alive.  
"What happened to you?" he asked, relief spreading over his face.  
"I... went out the back door." The blond answered sheepishly, "Then I saw you not there so I wondered if you forgot to run so I came back here to see."  
"Right...." Sasuke nodded, "I went out the front door, saw you not there, thought that you forgot to run so I came back here to see if you died. How ironic..."  
"I'm not THAT stupid, Sasuke." Naruto stuck his tongue out at his rival.  
"...you're not?"  
"..............."  
"..............."  
"TEME!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"That took you a while..."  
"SHUT UP!! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR-"  
"Let's go, we have to get back to the village. We wasted enough time arguing." The dark haired Chuunin said as he turned to walk toward the gates.  
"You're the one who started them." Naruto muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets before reluctantly following his teammate back to Konoha.  
"I don't start ALL of them." Sasuke called over his shoulder.  
"Ye...most of them!!" Naruto countered.  
"You're the one with no common sense to drop it."  
"Look who's talking."  
"You are."  
"..............BASTARD!!!"  
"Shut up and leave me in peace will you?"  
"I WON'T LOSE TO YOU SASUKE!!! NOT EVEN ONE ARGUMENT!"  
"............"  
"What? No comeback?"  
"............"  
"Did Sasuke give up so I win?"  
"............"  
"Ha! I win!"  
"............."  
"...You're just ignoring me aren't you?"  
"............."  
"Fine, be that way. Asshole." Naruto crossed his arms and was quiet for the next 15 minutes, much to the dark haired boy's relief.  
"Ano sa, ano sa." Naruto spoke up on their silent journey home, "Why do you keep saving me when I tell you not to?"  
"Cause I do."  
"Nande?"  
"I just do."  
"Aww...is Sasuke-chan worried about me?"  
Sasuke gritted his teeth. First Sora-chan, and Sasuke-chan?? Naruto seems to be getting familiar with a lot of people... well, not really, since Sora was really him...  
"No..." he said, softly, "Maybe... I... just don't want to see someone close to me die before my eyes again." Naruto almost stopped.  
"Ah...ah?" the blond blinked. "So, I'm someone close to you?"  
"You could say that." Sasuke replied as they neared the gates to the Hidden Leaf Village. "Ja." He called over his shoulder as they parted.  
'Why... do I feel so warm around him?' Naruto thought to himself, watching Sasuke walk off into the distance, with a light blush tinting his whiskered cheeks.  
  
Whew! Finally finished!! Once again, sry for the long update!! I wrote just lyk a couple sentences every other day so yeah.... Well, made the chapter longer this time how'd you lyk it?? Anyone find out the idea Lily thought up from Tiinka? If not, stay tuned!! I'll try to update sooner!! 


	13. The Thirteenth Chapter

OMG SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE!!!!!!!!!! My internet died on me so I couldn't post it on!! T-T. I'm gonna see if I can steal someone's internet before the weekend is over, if not, I'll just go to Lily's house and post it up on Tues. Again, sry for the long update!!! Ne, I've been watching One Piece while writing this chapter . It's actually very good, but in my opinion, Naruto is still better , anyways, enjoy  
  
Sry no replies to reviews this time, but thnks for the wonderful reviews!!  
  
Yes we own Naruto.... in our dreams...  
  
Chapter 13-Yes, It's the Thirteenth Chapter!!  
  
"Geez." Tsunade sighed as she tied a very tight knot while bandaging Sasuke's broken wrist. "Getting into a fight, with 5 high ranked Anbu, no less."  
"THEY attacked US." He pointed out, "It's not like we wanted to fight them."  
"Sure, sure, whatever." The Hokage said vaguely while putting his broken wrist in a sling. "You're not going to be able to use that for a week. Usually, it'll take about 6 weeks or so for that to heal, but since you have me as a doctor, it'll take less time."  
"Arigatou." Sasuke said as he hopped off the bed.  
"But, you're still going to do the mission." Tsunade said. "I'm thinking of assigning someone to accompany you, you and your wrist and always somehow getting into fights all the time..."  
"I don't get into fights ALL the time." The dark haired Chuunin snapped.  
"Right, you always get into fights at the Sand Village, so you're going to the Sound tomorrow." She said to him, "Maybe I should assign Naruto with you...."  
"Hell no." he said promptly.  
"He's the only one who knows about Sora." The Hokage pointed out to the Chuunin, "And he seems to be willing to risk his life for her."  
"And I'M the one always saving his ass." Sasuke muttered under his breath.  
"He's going to bother me about it anyways, so I'll just assign him with you so he won't annoy me anymore." She walked back to her Hokage desk, "but then again...who's going to buy my books?"  
"I'll buy your books if you don't assign him to me." The dark Chuunin said.  
"But he's going to find you anyways." Tsunade countered.  
"I'll buy your book if you also don't tell him where I am." He said.  
"Hmmm...." She thought about it for a while. "No."  
"Nani yo?!? Why not?!?"  
"Where's the fun then?" the Hokage replied, "It's so amusing to see Naruto fall head over heels for Sora and you play along with him."  
"............"  
"So I'll just assign him with you on this mission, since if you get into another fight, you'll have someone to protect you, with that broken wrist and all." She said calmly to the glaring Sasuke.  
"I don't need anyone's help." He told her firmly, "Naruto will only be in the way."  
"What's an important trait a shinobi should have?" Tsunade asked him.  
"Umm....huh?"  
"You're smart enough, you should be able to figure this out."  
"....courage?"  
"......--;;;;"  
"What? Isn't it one?"  
"Yeah... but what's an IMPORTANT trait of a shinobi."  
"Courage is one of them."  
Exasperated sigh. "TEAMWORK. Every shinobi should have the trait of teamwork. It's very important. Didn't Kakashi teach you that??" she said to him.  
"Hn."  
"Yoshi!! It's settled then. Naruto will be accompanying you." Tsunade clapped her hands together. The door opened and an Anbu guard stepped in.  
"Hokage-sama." He greeted.  
"Please fetch Uzumaki Naruto." She instructed him, "He will probably be in the forest in Area 3 training. If you can't find him, go look in the Ramen Bar."  
"Hai." The Anbu disappeared with a poof.  
  
Meanwhile, Naruto was indeed at the Ramen Bar, slurping his second bowl of noodles. He couldn't get any more than that since no one was treating him, so he used his two of his precious passes to free Ramen.  
'Yoshi!' he thought happily, 'After this, I will go train some more, come back for more Ramen, train until late night, get Ramen, sleep, get Ramen, train in the morning, get Ramen, train more, get Ramen, and then I'll go annoy Tsunade-baba for Sora-chan's whereabouts.'  
He was drinking up the reaming soup in his bowl when suddenly there was a loud poof beside him. The blond spat out the soup in surprise, right into the poor Anbu's face.  
"Ah?" Naruto blinked at the soup-covered shinobi. "Ahh...gomen nasai." He said hastily, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.  
"Hokage-sama requests your presence." The Anbu said. Luckily he was required to wear a mask, but the mask still had eyeholes...  
"Huh? What does that old hag want with me this time?" the blond asked, "Wait...don't tell me... she noticed all the forbidden scrolls missing!!! Oh no!! She found all the fake scrolls!!!"  
".........." The high ranked shinobi stared at him, "Ahem, as I was saying, Hokage-sama requests your presence immediately."  
"Alright, alright, I'm coming." Naruto drained his bowl before hopping off the stool, waved goodbye to the old man that ran the Ramen Bar, and followed the Anbu to the Hokage tower.  
  
"Ne Sasuke?" Tsunade spoke up.  
"What?" he said.  
"Shouldn't you change into Sora?? I mean, Naruto is going to be here soon." She said to the dark haired Chuunin.  
"How soon is he going to be here?" Sasuke asked.  
"Like-"  
"Oi Tsunade-baba!!!"  
"-right now." She finished.  
"Sasuke!! You're here too!!" Naruto bounced over to his teammate. The Hokage nodded a thanks to the Anbu and he disappeared with a poof.  
"Why's he covered in soup?" she wondered out loud.  
"Ehehehehe...." The blond rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.  
"Anyways," Tsunade said in a business-like tone, "I called you here for a reason, you know. So listen closely and-"  
"I DIDN'T DO IT!!!" the blond blurted out. Both Sasuke and the Hokage blinked at him.  
"Didn't do...what??" Tsunade asked, suspiciously. Naruto gaped at her, just realizing she had no idea what he was talking about.  
"Oh...so that means you didn't check the Forbidden scrolls...ok, so... what did you want to tell me about??" Naruto asked.  
"Naruto..." the Hokage said through gritted teeth.  
"Uh?" he said.  
"Just WHAT did you do to the forbidden scrolls??" she asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion. The blond shuddered under that glare.  
'Scary...' he thought, shuddering. "I-I didn't do anything!!" he said loudly, feeling perspiration run down his neck in nervousness. "I swear!! I d-didn't do anything!!"  
"Uh huh, sure, I'll check them later, ANYWAYS, you know my niece, Sora- chan?" she said to him. Sasuke felt a hint of annoyance with the extra suffix. "And the mission she's on?"  
"Hai, hai." Naruto nodded.  
"I'm assigning you to accompany her to the Sound Village tomorrow." The Hokage announced.  
"Honto ne?!?!?!" the blond jumped up and down in excitement, "You're not lying?!?!? YAY!!! YAY!!! YAY!!! YAY!!! YAY!!! YAY!!!"  
'Geez...' Tsunade sweatdropped, 'He's sure energetic...'  
"Where's Sora-chan right now???" Naruto asked, happily.  
"Eh..." Tsunade felt tempted to say 'She's right next to you,' but Sasuke had his Sharingan glaring at her. "She's... ah.... somewhere close to you."  
"Yoshi!! I'm gonna go get some Ramen!!" he announced, "Want to come Sasuke??"  
"Ah? Eh...sure..." the dark haired boy stuttered, not expecting his rival to be asking him to go with him to the Ramen Bar.  
"Let's go!!!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's left hand and almost literally dragged him down the long winding stairs of the tower.  
Meanwhile, the Honorable Fifth Hokage snickered as she turned the page in the book she had somehow taken out just when the two boys stepped out of the room.  
  
I'm gonna stop here. Hope u enjoyed that short and pointless chapter!! (Even though my attempt at humor has been failing me these days) I was also watching One Piece...hehehehe, stay tuned for the next chapter!! 


	14. It's the Fourteenth Chapter!

Hn.... Since my comp isn't working, and I'm as bored as hell, I'll just start writing the next chapter!!!! Sry if my humor is failing, I've been in a depressed mood a lot these days (glares at 7391 =no he's not a reviewer/flamer) and I'm listening to Evanescence (burned CD from Lily) Anyways, onward with the chapter!!!  
  
Note: I won't be updating as much as before since I have no internet access. Just to tell you guys, I'm really really sorry!!  
  
We've tried stealing Naruto.... but... DAMN THE SECURITY!!! So now we don't own Naruto.... yet....  
  
Don't worry Tiinka!! We're not mad, we're actually glad for your suggestion   
  
Chapter 14- Nameless Chapter  
  
Naruto quickly slurped the noodles with a very happy face on, since he managed to "convince" Sasuke to pay for him. And as for our beloved dark haired Chuunin, he was currently just sitting there glaring at his rival, Sharingan and all, wondering how the hell this idiot managed to get him to pay for him.  
"Ne, Sasuke, have you met Sora-chan yet?" Naruto asked, mouth full of Ramen.  
'So basically the question he's asking is, 'have I met myself yet?'" Sasuke sweatdropped. "No." the dark haired Chuunin replied.  
"You haven't?? I should introduce you two to each other. She looks a lot like you, are you sure you've never seen her??" the blond drank the leftover broth.  
'And... how are you gonna do that??' Sasuke --ed. "What do you think of her?" he asked is rival.  
"Well... she's nice, very serious about her mission, kinda like you, and really really cute!!!" Naruto said gleefully. The dark haired Chuunin gave a loud cough and thumped his chest, his cheeks glowing red, "Are you ok?" the blond glanced anxiously at him, "Cause your face is red, do you have a fever or something?"  
"Iie," his rival wheezed, "I-I'm fine."  
"Ok... oh and she even agreed to go out with me!! And she's also the first girl I've ever kissed." Naruto continued.  
'I wonder if he know he's never kissed a real girl in his life?' Sasuke thought, amused. 'Holy crap! He's only ever kissed.... me..." he realized, horrified.  
"Ne, Sasuke, are you sure you're alright?" the blond asked, concerned, "Cause your face seems a lot redder. You sure your not sick or anything?"  
"I'm... not... sick..."  
"You sure?? Want me to take your temperature?? Here, lemme feel your forehead."  
"I'm... FINE."  
"Have you been eating well? How are you sleeping? Are you sure you're not-"  
"I'm NOT sick."  
"How do I know you're not lying? After all, you're not the kind to admit that. You better answer me truthfully, are you-"  
"DAMMIT NARUTO I'M NOT SICK!!!" Sasuke finally snapped, getting extremely annoyed both at Naruto and his failure of hiding his emotions. "Besides, why do you even care?"  
"W-what do you mean? I don't give a frickin shit about you!!" the blond retorted.  
"Yeah? Who's the one saying 'Are you sick? Are you sick? Want me to take you temperature?' acting the mother?" the dark haired Chuunin said, mimicking is rival.  
"W-What?? I don't care about you!! You can just die for all I care!!!" Naruto countered, failing to hold back a blush. He quickly raised the bowl to his mouth to hide his flaming cheeks.  
"So... you... don't really care if I die?" Sasuke asked, softly. The blond glanced at his rival, surprised at the hurt in the dark haired boy's voice.  
"N-no, no, I mean... wait a minute..." Naruto's eyes glared suspiciously at his teammate. "The Sasuke I know wouldn't even care if I care if he died. You're not Sasuke!! You're.... Uchiha Itachi!!!!!!!!!!"  
......  
The multiple conversations in the Ramen Bar suddenly seemed very loud as Sasuke stared in disbelief at his rival with a -- expression.  
"Naruto..." he started.  
"Hm?" the innocent-looking blond said.  
"How could you MISTAKEN me for that bastard?!?!?!" Sasuke said through gritted teeth. "I don't look like him, dammit!!!!"  
"Well... yeah, you two kinda do look alike." Naruto replied.  
"No we don't!!!" the boy was positively seething, "Itachi looks... old!!! I don't!!!"  
"...you don't??"  
"........."  
"........."  
"When'd you ever think of a good comeback?" Sasuke muttered.  
"I got that from you." Was his rival's cheerful reply.  
"........."  
"........."  
"........."  
"One day, I will not hesitate to kill you." Sasuke said under his breath. He put slapped down some yen on the counter, "I need to go, I still have that mission tomorrow."  
"So do I!!" Naruto said, happily, "I'm assigned to Sora-chan!!"  
'Kuso. I forgot about that.' The dark haired boy groaned.  
"Ne, Sasuke-kun!!! Naruto!!!"  
Both boys looked up to see their pink-haired teammate waving at them, closely followed by Ino and Shikamaru. They waved back in reply and Sakura, Ino, and Shikamaru walked over.  
"I haven't seen you guys in a while! What's been going on?" Sakura said enthusiastically to her teammates.  
"Mission." They replied in unison.  
"Well, I didn't have a mission, but it basically is 'cause I helped Sora-chan with her mission." Naruto said, grinning. "What are you doing here Shikamaru? I thought you were too lazy to even get out of bed."  
"Honestly." Ino huffed, "I even have to remind this lazy ass to breath!! Seriously!! Anyways, how're you doing Sasuke-kun??"  
"Fine." Sasuke replied.  
"Hey, Shikamaru, Ino, want something to eat??" Sakura asked her two friends.  
"Sure." The blond girl replied.  
"Eating is so troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.  
"No wonder you're so skinny." Ino snapped. "Next you'll be saying it's so troublesome to live."  
"It is." Her boyfriend replied under his breath. Everyone stared at him wondering if Shikamaru had suddenly turned suicidal.  
"Erm... I'm just gonna go now." Sasuke said as he turned toward the street. "Ja."  
"Ja ne/ JA NE SASUKE-KUN!!!!!/ GOOD LUCK ON YOUR MISSION!!!!/ Hn." Four voices chirped, making the dark haired boy wince.  
  
"Sora-chan!!" Naruto greeted his rival at the bottom of the Hokage tower. "Eh? Did you break your arm or something??"  
"No, my arm is in a cast for no reason at all." Sasuke replied sarcastically.  
"Oh really?" the blond said, "It doesn't really go with your outfit you know."  
"...Dumb ass, I was being sarcastic." The dark haired Chuunin told him. Naruto blinked for a while as if this was all new to him.  
"Ohh!! I so knew that!!" the blond let out a wide grin and laughed sheepishly. "You know, its funny. My friend, Sasuke broke his arm on the same arm at the same place on your arm."  
"He did, now did he?" Sasuke said as if this piece of information was new to him.  
"Yup! Come on!! We should get to the Sound Village now! Let's go!!" Naruto grabbed 'Sora's' hand and practically pulled the dark-haired Chuunin all the way to the Sound Village.  
  
"Gah... stupid... DAMN SHOES!!!"  
"Ehh... Sora-chan?? I don't think you should swear at your shoes 'cause it's not gonna do much." Naruto pointed out. His rival shot a glare at him and went back to cursing the stupid high heel shoes Tsunade had "given" or rather forced him to wear.  
"So...then... I'll keep a look out for Orochimaru, and you can go and buy me some Ramen." The blond continued. "I'm hungry."  
"Naruto." Sasuke said through gritted teeth, getting very annoyed and pissed at both his rival and the stupid shoes.  
"Un?"  
"We're... on... a... MISSION." The dark haired Chuunin said nice and slowly. "We don't have time for Ramen and such."  
"Un." Naruto sighed and carelessly threw his arms behind his head, "But I'm still hungry."  
"Just shut up."  
"Ok."  
Sasuke gave the blond a weird look before they continued to walk through some... alley... they thought it was. So far, no sign of Orochimaru, Kabuto, or any shinobi except the little 7-year-old ones (that couldn't possibly be plotting to destroy Konoha... or could they?).  
"Mehhhhh." Naruto moaned loudly. "What is there to see?? I'm hungry and bored. Where the hell is everyone??"  
"I ate them all." Sasuke replied, his annoyance level about to blow.  
"...Ahahahahahahahaha." Naruto laughed, "You're pretty funny Sora-chan."  
"... It wasn't supposed to be funny."  
"Oh."  
And after that, the blond shut up for at least an hour or so.  
  
"Ah ha!!" Sasuke suddenly spoke up, making his rival jump a mile in the air.  
"Geez, don't' scare me like that, Sora-chan!!" Naruto thumped his chest, heart pounding loudly in the sudden fright, "You're not exactly the kind to suddenly jump up out of the blue and yell 'Ah ha!!'"  
"Hn." The dark haired Chuunin said, "I mean, gomen nasai. Anyways, here's something to bring back. We haven't come across any of the enemy."  
"Hm..." Naruto thought for a while. "That's it!! We can go back and say we didn't come across Orochimaru, Kabuto, and any of the shinobi in that army thing!!!"  
"That's what I just said..." Sasuke --ed at him.  
"Yosh!! Then that settles it!!!" Naruto clapped his hands together. "Ne... you're wearing the necklace I got for you!!" he pointed out.  
Sasuke looked at the necklace his rival had gotten him on their erm... date. Truth is, he'd ever taken it off since Naruto first put it on him. Good thing he always wore high collars.  
"Yeah, I umm... I really like it." he replied, not sure if he was lying and then changed the subject. "It's strange. We haven't met anyone here and the last time we were here, there was an army parading through the streets."  
"Hai, it is weird." Naruto nodded in agreement.  
They walked around for a while, with Sasuke finally giving in to the blonde's moans of hunger and then stopped at a random restaurant that looked decent enough.  
"Zish foo ish ood!!" Naruto said happily, with his mouth full.  
"Don't talk with your mouth full." The dark-haired Chuunin said in disgust. "Do you really want people to see what you're eating??"  
The blond swallowed and said sheepishly, "Gomen Sora-chan."  
"Naruto!" a Chuunin who seemed just a little older than them ran up to them. The strange thing was that on his head was a Leaf forehead protector. What's a Leaf shinobi doing in the Sound Village?  
"Neji?" Naruto blinked.  
"Are you Tsunade-sama's niece?" Neji said to Sasuke.  
"Hai." The dark-haired Chuunin replied.  
"The Hokage instructed me to come fetch the two of you." The Byakugan user told them, "Konoha is currently under the attack from Sound shinobis. You two are needed to help fight."  
"Nani?!?!?!?" the blond stood up quickly, "That's why we haven't seen anyone!! They were back at the Leaf Village attacking them!!"  
"Don't just stand there, let's go!!" Sasuke quickly ran out of the restaurant, followed closely by Neji and Naruto.  
  
I'll try to post up this chapter soon. I've been very busy so I couldn't find a computer to use. Oh and btw, I'm gonna be at Vermont in for 4 days and I don't think I can get a computer in time. I'll try to get Lily to update or something. 


	15. Attack on Konoha

I've finally dragged myself to the computer saying, "Must.... Update..." Ahahahaha, u must be waiting for my pathetic excuse of y I haven't updated in forever... well, besides friends inviting me over and my lazy a, none at all ;;; Anyways, here's a warning to you ppl, there probably won't be much humor, just all action, but I'll try to mix in some. Enjoy  
  
Many thanks to our wonderful reviewers, sry for making you all wait so long!!  
  
Warning: Erm... there's just a lot of blood, gore, and violence in this chapter. So if you ppl don't lyk that, you can skip it and put in a review if u want me to e-mail u the summary. Don't forget to include ur e-mail address (Or I won't know who to e-mail it to) the subject will be 'Fanfic Summary' so u don't delete it as junk mail.  
  
Anyways, on with the story!  
  
Chapter 15- Attack on Konoha (I've finally thought of a title --;;;)  
  
"You're slowing us down, moron!!" Sasuke called back to Naruto, who was lugging behind him and Neji. "Hurry up! Konoha's under attack!!"  
"You think I don't know that!!" the blond snapped back.  
"Maybe you shouldn't have had that 5 bowls of Ramen back at the Sound Country!!" Sasuke retorted, "Either that or maybe you're just slow!"  
"I'M NOT SLOW YOU BAST- I mean, gomen Sora-chan!!" Naruto said, 'Holy shit, I almost thought she was Sasuke!'  
Neji looked at the two with amused eyes (can he even have amused eyes?) 'Those two fight just like Naruto and Sasuke. Or wait a minute....'  
They neared Konoha with Naruto having a huge cramp. The village was already halfway destroyed. Many shinobis were desperately fighting for their lives. Corpses littered the blood-stained streets.  
"Naruto!! Kamite-san!! Neji!!" a certain pink haired girl was calling to them. "You're finally here!! You're needed at C Gate!!"  
"Oi Sakura-chan!!!" Naruto called back gleefully, "Daijobu ka?" Sakura was bleeding on her head and there was a rather nasty gash on her left cheek.  
"I'm fine!" she said, "Now go help them!!"  
"Hai!" All three of them nodded and set off to C Gate.  
"Er... guys?" Naruto spoke up while they were leaping over rooftops. The two looked at him in response. "Where's the C Gate??"  
"........." They stared at him.  
"What?? Why're you looking at me like that??" Naruto said.  
"Just follow Neji." Sasuke replied since he too, did not know where the C Gate was, since he was Sasuke, he would never admit it.  
The white eyed shinobi rolled his eyes, 'Why is it always up to me to get idiots anywhere? Stupid Naruto.... stupid Sasuke's clone...' Seriously, if one looked close enough, Sora was the spitting image of Sasuke, only in female form. 'Wait... damn... now there's Sasuke triplets!! Sasuke, Itachi, and Sora!!!'  
"Where do you think you three are going??"  
Five figures jumped down in front of them, blocking the way. Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji stopped when they appeared.  
"Eh? Who are you?" Naruto asked.  
"Who do you think??" the tallest of the figures answered, "We're part of the army sent by Orochimaru to attack your village."  
"Yeah... that's nice..." Naruto nodded, "Now can you move? We need to get somewhere and we're kinda in a hurry." Everyone stared at him.  
"Baka!!" the Sound ninja yelled at him. "We're supposed to ambush you to keep you from getting to that place!! We fight and you loose. That's the way it works!!"  
"Honto? But aren't you guys he bad guys? Don't the bad guys always loose and we win?" Naruto scratched his head.  
"Ye-no! Wait, no. No, yes-ARGH! Screw it! Attack!" The leader instructed the other Sound shinobis.  
"Alright! Sora-chan! You stay back and watch my amazing ninja skills-" Naruto started to say as an extremely fast figures rushed past him. He blinked and two of the enemies were already down  
"Heh. Weak." Sasuke had a kunai twirling in his left hand and was smirking at the remaining three. "Is this all the Sound's army is? You guys better be the weakest ones."  
"S-Sora-chan..." Naruto said in awe. "Sugoi!! That was awesome! I didn't know you could do that!!"  
"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm weak." Sasuke said to Naruto. Hell no, he wasn't just gonna watch from the sidelines like some helpless brat, even if it gave away his identity. Anyways, his mission was just about over since the Sound is already attacking them. But then again, if anyone found out he was cross-dressing, he'd never hear the end of it. "Well idiot? Are you just gonna stand there and watch or are you gonna help me?"  
"I'm gonna fight! Hey Sora-chan! Watch my awesome ninja skills!" But before Naruto could take a step, the remaining three were already down.  
"Come on, stop wasting time." Neji said calmly, standing behind the fallen ninjas.  
"Eh?? Hey!! No fair Neji!!" Naruto pouted. "I didn't even get to break a sweat and you just knocked them down!! Why don't you save some for me?!?"  
"They weren't even worth fighting." Neji sighed, "Hurry up, we've wasted enough time." Naruto made a face and they resumed going to Gate C.  
  
"Naruto! Neji! Sora!" Tsunade called to them when they arrived. "About time! I was wondering if you guys got killed along he way here!"  
"Gomen Tsunade-baba!" Naruto called, "We were delayed."  
"Don't just stand there talking! We're being attacked right now!" She punched a Sound shinobi behind her. Naruto whipped out a kunai as he, Sasuke, and Neji rushed into battle.  
It looked like the main battle was over here. Most of the Konoha shinobi were here fighting. However, there was one person Naruto didn't see.  
"Kakashi-sensei!" the blond called to his teacher, who was fighting off several ninjas along with his dogs. "Where's Sasuke?!"  
"He's behind you. Stop talking!" Kakashi answered, gathering chakra into his hand for a chidori. Naruto looked behind him only to find 'Sora- chan' getting attacked by ten or so Sound ninjas.  
"Sora-chan!" he quickly rushed to help 'her'.  
  
Sasuke was having a hell of a time trying to rid of one shinobi after another. Damn Sound ninjas. And the fact most of them were male. Even on battlefield, they STILL won't leave him alone.  
Ouch. Sasuke peered at his arm to find it bleeding with a kunai stuck into it. Damn... Screw concealing his identity. He was gonna fight this as Sasuke.  
"Sora-chan!"  
Dammit. Why does HE have to come and help?!?! Sasuke can handle this on his own. He quickly dug in kunai into the chest of an enemy and then performed several hand seals. Good thing he could still move his fingers even with a broken wrist.  
"Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu!!" Fire spewed from his mouth into a large fireball. The Sound ninja Sasuke had just stuck a kunai in was apparently fried considering Sasuke was right in front of him.  
"Wahhh! Sora-chan! That almost hit me!" Came the shrilling voice of Naruto somewhere in front of him. The fire dispersed, revealing Naruto about ten feet in front of him, with the cuff of his sleeve burnt.  
"You should be able to dodge if you're a ninja." Sasuke said before turning around to attack, but a fist threw him several feet back.  
"Sora-chan!" Naruto quickly ran to Sasuke, who was getting to his feet. "Sora-chan! Daijoubu ka? Eh?" Naruto stared at the 'girl.' "Ne, Sora-chan, your eyes-" But Sasuke heard nothing he said. He quickly ran to the guy who punched him, kunai in his only usable hand.  
The person who attacked him sneered as Sasuke came closer. He quickly disappeared when Sasuke tried to stab him and appeared in a loud cloud of poof behind the boy, several thin wire strings strung on his hands.  
"What the-" Sasuke managed to do Kawarimi No Jutsu just in time as the strings sliced the replaced log into several pieces.  
"Like my weapon?" the attacker grinned, "They're Koto strings. With just the right amount of strength and chakra I can use this to slice anything."  
"Gyuah!" The strings slithered their way around Sasuke's ankles. Shit, this guy could really slice off his foot!  
"Kage Bushin No Jutsu!"  
Five Naruto clones grabbed hold of the attacker as the real Naruto swiftly cut the strings. "Daijoubu ka Sora-chan?" he held out his hand for Sasuke.  
"I'm fine, I'm fine." Sasuke refused the hand and got up by himself. A strange plucking noise caused him to quickly turn around. It was some kind of foreign song echoing as each note was struck. It seemed so lulling... like he wanted to lie down and sleep.  
"Ne, Sora-chan, I'm tired." Naruto mumbled somewhere on his right, "I'm going to sleep now. Wake me up when Kakashi-sensei needs me." A loud snoring told him that Naruto was asleep.  
'I want to sleep too...' Sasuke thought groggily. A mental image of soft pillows and a warm blanket almost made him drift right to sleep. 'Wait a minute... this is wrong... I'm in the middle of a battle...' "KAI!"  
Sasuke quickly flipped backwards, but a sharp pain on his neck told him it was only a narrow escape. The same guy that attacked them glared at him in disappointment.  
"You're pretty smart." He said to Sasuke. "If you only didn't find out what I was doing just in time, you'd be dead right now. 'Guess it won't be that easy killing you"  
"What was that?" Sasuke placed a hand on the bleeding wound on his neck. Looked like the guy tried to behead him when he was about to drop off to sleep.  
"These are Koto strings." He replied as if it was obvious, "You play them you know? But when I play these, the music does a sort of Genjutsu, that makes you want to sleep."  
"What? How?" Sasuke stealthily reached into a pouch strapped on his leg.  
"Well, I AM Yutame the Koto wielder." He sneered, "And this move you be your death!" Yutame began charging at Sasuke at high speed, the Koto strings flashing in the sunlight. Sasuke squinted his eyes at the approaching figure and disappeared just as the strings were just inched from slicing him to pieces.  
A Fuumi Shuriken was whipped out and there was a clang as the two weapons clashed into each other. Sasuke quickly flipped backwards and threw the evil wind shuriken at Yutame. It grazed the skin on his cheek. Yutame snarled as he turned to face Sasuke, only to find the Leaf shinobi with his right hand gripping his left wrist (the best he could with his broken wrist), directed to the ground.  
"What are you up to now?" Yutame asked as he quickly strung the wires on both his hands. His eyes widened as chakra began to gather in Sasuke's hand like little sizzles of lightening. Yutame took several fearful steps back, only to trip over the unconscious body of Naruto.  
"Eh?" Naruto quickly woke up and looked around frantically, "What's going on?" Then to Yutame, "That hurt! You could apologize to me you know!" The blond suddenly turned to Sasuke, who was almost complete with his technique. "Eh? Sora-cha? How do you know Chidori? Did I miss something?" Then as if he had just realized, "Oh!! I see!! We're in the middle of a battle here, I see! ...Then why was I asleep?"  
A smirk of confidence suddenly grew on Yutame's face. "I may not be able to kill you," he called to Sasuke, raising his voice over the "chattering of a thousand birds" to be heard. "But your friend right here will die instead!"  
'Chikuso!' Sasuke widened his eyes. Naruto oblivious to what was going on, was saying something to him he couldn't hear. But Sasuke wasn't trying to hear what the idiot was saying. It was the flash of silver as Yutame got his hand in a ready position to rips Naruto to bits.  
A yell came out of his mouth as Sasuke ripped across the battlefield to where Naruto was, Chidori crackling radiantly in his hand, this time not using it on Tsunade or Kakashi.  
"Hey Sora-chan! You're excited to see me aren't you? Want to go out for Ramen next-" Naruto was saying just as Sasuke rushed past him. "Eh? Sora- chan doesn't want to talk to me?" He felt something wet hit his cheek. Naruto felt it and looked at his fingers. Blood. "What? Sora-chan!" Naruto whipped around to find a site that made him fall shakily to the ground.  
Sasuke coughed out blood from his mouth. His left hand was plunged deep into Yutame's chest, who in turn was also spewing blood out of his mouth. But Sasuke was in no better shape than Yutame. There were strings through Sasuke's chest, sides, arms, and neck. The large puddle of blood gradually grew bigger as each drop hit the ground.  
Yutame lowered his arms and pulled out the Koto wires. Sasuke quickly wretched out his hand and took several steps back.  
"Heh..." Yutame coughed, with a small smile on his face, "You won." He took a few staggered steps back and then fell dead onto the bloodstained ground as his last breath left his lungs.  
Sasuke gasped for breath as he fell into the awaiting arms of Naruto.  
"Come on, we need to get you to Tsunade-baba. She will heal you. I'll fight now, you don't need to worry." Naruto said soothingly to him.  
'That's exactly why I worry.' Sasuke thought bitterly.  
"Well, well, if that isn't so touching."  
There was a guy with a pale face with the look of a snake and dead arms hanging at his sides standing right in front of them.  
"Orochimaru." Naruto hissed, holding 'Sora' protectively close to him with a kunai in one hand. "What can you do now? You can't do any techniques."  
"I know I can't." the snake smirked, "But I still desire the body that will allow me to do a least something without my useless arms. A body with the Sharingan!"  
"Sasuke isn't here right now, so sod off!" Naruto snapped. 'Come to think of it, I haven't seen him at all since me, Sora-chan, and Neji got here.'  
"Heh, is he." Orochimaru asked, more as a statement rather than a question, leering at 'Sora.'  
Naruto glanced at him as if he was insane while Sasuke was sweating and thinking 'Shit! He knows! How the hell does he know?!'  
"It seems that Sasuke-kun forgot to hide his chakra again." Orochimaru smirked. "Kukukukukuku..."  
"........." Sasuke glared at him.  
"Eh?" Naruto cocked his head in confusion.  
"Now, it's finally time to take the body I've been waiting for!" Orochimaru took a step toward them, his dad arms swinging limply.  
"You're not gonna take Sasuke again!" Naruto growled as he gently laid 'Sora' on the ground, "I'll kill you before you can rip out your own soul!" And started to the snake at top speed. Orochimaru looked at him, bored, and made several steps to avoid the kunai's slash.  
"Is that all you can do, Kyuubi?" Orochimaru asked, ducking another slash.  
"I'm not Kyuubi!" Naruto yelled, throwing seven shuriken at him, which the Sannin easily dodged. Orochimaru stuck out his leg and Naruto tripped and fell to the ground.  
"What's the matter? You were a better opponent last time we met." Orochimaru caught the kunai Naruto dropped with his teeth.  
"Shi ne!" Naruto put his hands in his signature seal, "Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" Fifteen Naruto clones appeared and began to attack Orochimaru.  
Sasuke spat out a mouthful of blood as he slowly got to his feet. He looked up to see Naruto fighting Orochimaru. Oh well, Naruto can handle himself.  
Seven of the clones were already destroyed as Orochimaru kicked Naruto to the ground with ease. Naruto quickly got to his feet, wiping blood from his mouth.  
"You're distracted." Orochimaru said, "Its not much fun when your mind is off somewhere else. Looking for Sasuke are you?" He sneered. So Naruto didn't know who that 'girl' was?  
"Shut up." Naruto hissed, whipping out another kunai.  
"I might as well kill you now and get it over with." the snake leered. He appeared behind the blond and slashed at his neck. Naruto managed to get away by doing Kawarimi No Jutsu.  
"Nice, nice." Orochimaru said, "Now how will you escape this?"  
Naruto was ready this time. A swirling sphere was already going in his left hand and his right hand was frantically urging the chakra to spin. Closing his eyes to concentrate more, he listened for a while. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and Rasengan was thrust into the stomach of Orochimaru, who had appeared behind him.  
"Wha-" Orochimaru was thrown back, blood spilling out of his mouth. Naruto drew in several sharp breaths as he watched his enemy whither and suddenly disappear with a poof.  
"A clone?!" Naruto gasped.  
"Yes, indeed." Orochimaru sneered, already in striking range of the blonde's neck.  
"Wha-?!"  
But the attack never made it.  
Naruto turned to see who his rescuer was. 'Sasuke?' he thought hopefully. But it wasn't so.  
"Sora-chan!" Naruto cried out. Sasuke had blocked the attack with the kunai that was aimed for Naruto buried deep into his chest. Meanwhile, Sasuke had also plunged his second Chidori right into the neck of the snake.  
"Heh," Orochimaru yanked out the kunai, apparently the attack still allowed his to breath and talk, "Protecting your boyfriend here, are you?"  
"Shut up and die." Sasuke spat, staggering backwards.  
"Sora-chan, your eyes..." Naruto stared, "They're red..."  
Shit, he had Sharingan on. The huge amount of loss blood was making his head spin and his breath came out short and ragged.  
"Sora-chan?" Naruto said in concern, 'you saved me again... you're always saving me... just like Sasuke... where is that bastard anyways?'  
His vision was starting to grow darker. The world was turning darker and darker. Dammit! HE can't pass out in the middle of a battle! Not yet...  
"Sora-chan? Sora-chan!"  
Stupid Naruto, calling his name. Sasuke tried to keep his eyes open, but the dizziness almost knocked him out right there. He needed to finish off Orochimaru at least... Stupid Yutame and his Koto strings... They were the reason for his excess amount of blood loss.  
All he could see was black.  
"Sora-chan!"  
The voice seemed very far away. Shit. He was losing. He struggled and tried, but his vision stayed in darkness. It seemed like forever before another wave of dizziness overtook him again and he knew no more after that.

I finally updated! And as an apology for keeping you ppl waiting so long, I made this chapter longer than how much I usually write! Aren't you guys happy?? I also tried to be a little more creative in this chapter. Hidden Shadows will probably end in a few chapters or so. And after that, I might write a Shaman King fanfic (sry, its more angsty and not humorous) We've also been working on another fanfic we're writing with 2 others. It's a Harry Potter one and that can be one excuse to y I haven't been updating... if u take it as an excuse... Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!! And you can help me get Lily to write the other chapter if you ask in a review (I need help!)  
  
Here is answer to the frequently asked question: What's tanakata? Ahahaha, it's supposed to be Katakana. Me and my stupid typing skills --;;; 


	16. Hospital

Well, turns out, Lily will be going to China for the next 3 weeks and I figured I might as well get this chapter done and out before I get lazy and hold it off for another three weeks   
  
Reply to all reviewers: Thanks so much for the reviews!! Sorry for making you wait so long last time!! Enjoy this next chapter  
  
Chapter 15: The Chapter You All've Been Waiting For!!!  
  
----  
  
"OW!"  
  
Sasuke sat up quickly as there was a sharp pain on his head. He rubbed his head as he looked around to see who hit, or rather smacked, him.  
  
"Ahh, so you're still alive." Honorable Fifth Hokage Tsunade checked something off a clipboard she was holding.  
  
"So are you. What'd you hit me for?" he stared angrily at her.  
  
"Cause I had to wake you up, duh." Tsunade answered, using her pen to turn his left arm to check a tube that was injecting stuff into his arm. Sasuke glared at her for a while before looking around at his surroundings. Two facts told him where he was. One, the fact he was in a hospital gown, and two, everywhere around him was white. So, apparently he was in a hospital.  
  
Memories of the fight suddenly materialized as Sasuke realized he had passed out during the fight. "Tsunade!" he said, anxiously, trying to get out of bed but the I.V tube held him back, "The fight- Naruto- Yutame- Naruto- Orochimaru- what happened?" he finished lamely.  
  
With a gentle flick of the finger, Tsunade sent the boy sprawling back into his bed.  
  
"Stay." She ordered, "Rest. Do not leave this room. Now be a good little boy and do what I say or else the nasty Anbu outside this door with force you back into bed much harsher than I did." Sasuke made a face and lay back against the pillow.  
  
"How long have I been unconscious?" he asked.  
  
"Only two days." Tsunade replied, still checking something off her clipboard. "You lost a bit of blood the other day. I'm the only one allowed to heal you since if anyone else did, that'll give away your secret. Oh and your mission's over."  
  
"Hn." Sasuke turned to stare out the window.  
  
"I'll need to check on the other patients now. Be good and stay in bed." She placed the clipboard on the table next to his bed, right next to a vase with a daffodil. "The flower's from Sakura." Tsunade said. "There'll be people wanting to visit you. See ya." And left the room.  
  
"What am I supposed to do all day?" Sasuke muttered out loud as he tied back his hair so he wouldn't be mistaken for Sora.  
  
Apparently, he was far from bored that day. Rather, he was pretty annoyed that people kept coming into his room.  
  
His first visitor was Sakura who dropped a box of cookies next to her flower, not knowing he didn't like sweets. She chatted on to him about yesterday when she, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten picked flowers for the graves of the people who died defending Konoha. Though he did respect the dead, Sasuke truthfully didn't give a shit what kind of flowers the girls picked and on which grave they put the kind of flowers on. He was very relived when Sakura had to go home help cook lunch.  
  
Ino and a grumbling Shikamaru was next and stacked a box of chocolates and a get well card on top of Sakura's cookies. Fortunately, they had to leave since Ino was complaining how Shikamaru was complaining that visiting Sasuke was so troublesome, and the doctor outside was complaining that they were disturbing the patients and kicked them out.  
  
Hinata, Kiba, and Shino were next. They gave him a box of truffles and wished him a speedy recovery and hastily left to go train, leaving Sasuke to wonder why the hell people were giving him sweets when he didn't even like anything sweet.  
  
His door opened sometime during the early afternoon and in walked in the most unlikely visitor, Hyuuga Neji.  
  
"Why the hell are you here?" was Sasuke's greeting.  
  
"Good afternoon to you too, Uchiha." Neji said as he took a seat in the chair next to the bed. "I just came because I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"And what is that?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, suspiciously.  
  
"Are you by any chance, Sora?" Neji asked. There was a pause.  
  
"H-How d'you know?" the dark-haired Chuunin asked, alarmed. Neji held up his hand to show no harm.  
  
"Well, I know its because Sora wasn't a girl, that was one thing." He said, "After all I do have the Byakugan-"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!?!" Sasuke grabbed a fistful of the blankets and held it over his chest like a girl who was caught sleeping with someone. "Did you use those freaky eyes of yours to see through my clothes to see if I was a guy?!?!"  
  
"What?! I only saw the chest-"  
  
"YOU PERVERT!! GET OUT GET OUT!!  
  
"I'm not a-"  
  
"GET OUT!!"  
  
"It's not like I'm-"  
  
But this time Sasuke had tried smacked Neji with the pillow, but failed miserably since he was using his left hand, and the Byakugan user decided that he better leave and explain things to Sasuke later.  
  
Sasuke kneaded his head with his fist. Damn visitors were giving him a headache.  
  
The door opened once again. Before Sasuke could look up to se who it is, a blur of blond hair raced in and Sasuke's head hit his pillow rather painfully as something landed on his knees.  
  
"SASUKE!!" Naruto's grinning face appeared inched away from his nose. There were several band-aids on Naruto's face and his arms and chest were covered in bandages.  
  
"Erm... nice to see you too?" Sasuke blinked. Naruto climbed off the bed and began to tell him what happened during the fight.  
  
"-Sora-chan killed Yutame though I sill don't know how she can do Chidori and I can't. Then Orochimaru came and I fought him, then Sora-chan saved me again and then-" the blond rambled on.  
"You were saved by a girl, twice?" Sasuke smirked.  
  
"Shut up!" Naruto glared at him, "Where were you yesterday anyways?"  
  
"I was... fighting at the Academy place." Sasuke answered with the first place that came to his head. "We couldn't have the school destroyed now can we?"  
  
"Oh." Naruto nodded. His rival sighed as he started to get out of bed. "Hey! You're supposed to stay in bed! Tsunade-baba said so!" Naruto told him.  
  
"I can't stay in bed to go to the bathroom can I?" Sasuke said.  
  
"Oh. Right."  
  
"Idiot." He rolled his eyes as he got out of bed and walked to the bathroom with the support of the wall. Just when he opened the door to go out of the bathroom, Naruto knocked into him and he landed painfully on the cold floor.  
  
"OW! What'd you do that for?" Sasuke tried to sit up, but his teammate was straddled on his waist.  
  
"Sasuke!" Naruto said, "Why do you have Sora's clothes in your closet?"  
  
"...what?" Sasuke blinked. 'Shit! Why'd Tsunade put those clothes in the closet?? The trashcan would be a better place!"  
  
"Hey... you're wearing her necklace!" Naruto pointed at his neck. Unfortunately, hospital gowns don't have high collars. "What'd you do to her, you bastard?!?!"  
  
"I didn't do anything to her!" Sasuke hissed, "I'm-"  
  
"You didn't hurt her did you?" the blond continued on, "You didn't take advantage of her did you? 'Cause she did pass out-"  
  
"You idiot!" Sasuke snapped, reaching behind his head to pull out his hairband, "I AM Sora." His hair swept down behind his shoulders into the unmistakable image of Sora.  
  
----  
  
Ahahahahahahaha, I'll end the chapter there. Hn, I'll be nice and space out the paragraphs for you. Anyways, hope you enjoyed that. Stay tuned for the next chapter of Naruto's reaction!! 


	17. Sasuke's Secret? I dunno wat to call it

WE LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!!!!!!!!! SRY FOR NOT UPDATEING IN WHAT? TWO MONTHS???? High school is a pain in the ass, and here's a word from Lily who shall be writing this chapter,

Lily: I AM SOOOO SORRY!!!!!!! I was at China for a month and I kinda didn't have internet access there. I'M SORRY!!!!! And high school is soooo busy...being a freshman is not the easiest thing in the world. In fact, I think I'm failing History right now...TT Again, SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT!!!

HI PPL!!! Tis Lily. Again. I shall be writing this chapter. Well, at least some of it. Sry for da cliffhanger in da last chappy... not my fault... it was Kodoku's... THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!! I can't BELIEVE we got over 190 reviews!

-------

Naruto blinked at the site of Sora pinned underneath him. Sasuke glared back at the blond.

"Huh? Sora? What are you doing here? And where'd that bastard go?" Naruto turned his head wildly, searching for Sasuke. He looked back down at "Sora's" blank expression before realizing that he was still sitting on "her" waist. "Oh sorry!! I'll get off." He stood up letting the dark haired boy Chuunin. "So where's Sasuke?"

"You IDIOT!!" Sasuke growled, slapping his forehead. "I AM!! I am your rival. I was the one you met in Tsunade's office. I was the one Itachi kidnapped. I was the one you took out on dates. I was the one who saved your sorry ass more than once. I WAS THE ONE YOU KISSED!!" Sasuke froze along with Naruto.

"K-k-kiss... " Naruto looked horrified, "S-Sora... you... OH MY GOD!!" He fell back on his butt on the floor, stupefied.

"Yes, baka. I'm surprised you didn't notice the first time we met. Why do u think we looked so much alike? You know I don't have any relatives alive, except for that bastard Itachi. And since when did Tsunade get a niece?!"

"B-but... kiss... date... Sora... S-Sasuke... You... " Naruto just couldn't stop stuttering in shock.

"Yes, I know," Sasuke snarled impatiently, "I had no choice. It was part of the spy mission. It would be too suspicious if I acted too much like myself in Sora's form. And I'm not the one who tried to kiss you. YOU kissed ME so blame yourself."

"I... kissed... a... guy... AGAIN!!" Naruto began wiping his mouth. "And not only any guy, I kissed my RIVAL!"

"I thought I was a really close friend," Sasuke mocked bitterly. Naruto flushed an angry red.

"You weren't supposed to hear that," Naruto mumbled, "That was for SORA'S ears only. Not yours."

"But I AM Sora. Has that gotten through your thick skull yet?" Sasuke was getting impatient.

"Why didn't you tell me?" To Sasuke's surprise, Naruto sounded slightly hurt.

"Nobody could know. It would've been too dangerous for you and me. Besides, I think me being Sora helped us get away from Itachi and the Sound ninjas. If you and they knew I was Sasuke, you wouldn't have kissed me and they wouldn't have gone away." Sasuke pointed out sharply. Naruto flushed at his mentioning of the kiss.

"You could've told me either way!!" Naruto complained loudly.

"No I couldn't!" Sasuke growled. "I told you. It was a SECRET MISSION. Do you know what secret means? NO ONE KNOWS. If everyone knew, it wouldn't be secret now, would it?"

"But-"

"Dammit I'm tired. Now if you don't have anything else to say, get out. Now," Sasuke dragged Naruto out the door and slammed it while he was still in a daze.

"..." Everything finally sank in, "Oh........." He blinked. "...OH...MY...GOD...!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He dashed out of the hospital building and straight to Iruka's home.

"IRUKAAAA!!!!" He yelled out as soon as he stepped through the door. "GET OVER HERE I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!!!" Iruka came running as soon as he heard the urgency in the teen's voice.

"Who died???" Iruka questioned frantically.

"OhmygodohmygodSasukeisSoraikissedhimhowcouldiohmygod" Naruto ranted.

"...What?"

"SASUKE IS SORA!"

"And...?" Iruka didn't know where he was heading.

"...I KISSED Sora. Therefore, I KISSED Sasuke." Naruto said impatiently.

"...I'm sorry, the birds were a little too loud. What did you say?" Iruka leaned in closer, certain that he had heard something that Naruto wasn't supposed to say.

"I- KISSED- SASUKE-" The blonde shouted into his former teacher's ear. Iruka stared.

"You...kissed...Sasuke..." The sensei was in disbelief.

"I fuckin know, isn't that just the wrongest thing in the world?!" Naruto fumed. "That bitch!!"

"...What do you mean you kissed Sasuke?! You're not allowed to go out until your sixteen, young man! What were you thinking when you kissed him?! And no cussing is allowed under this roof! #&##" Iruka went on (Me and Kodoku: look who's cussing). Naruto could only stare. "And correct your grammar. Wrongest isn't a word." The teen sweatdropped. "Now go clean your room." This time Naruto facefaulted.

"Iruka, I am FIFTEEN and my birthday is NEXT MONTH." The blonde said, "That isn't the problem either. The problem is that I KISSED MY RIVAL!!" He waved his arms around, trying to get his point across.

"You are grounded for a month," Iruka declared, completely ignoring what Naruto said earlier. Naruto's jaw dropped.

"W-what!?" He stuttered.

"You heard me, boy, you are GROUNDED for a MONTH. Now go clean your room." The sensei firmly pointed a finger at the door and Naruto reluctantly walked out, sulking.

It was around three in the afternoon as he walked slowly out of Iruka's house. Weaving through the crowds, he began thinking about his "relationship" with Sasuke. 'That bastard, he's the one who got me into this in the first place. How could I not notice?! Dammit dammit dammit dammit' He continued to wander, oblivious to where he was going. About ten minutes later, the blonde found himself in front of a small but beautiful pond. In was surrounded by tall trees, blocking out all the light except for a single ray shining down in the middle of the pond. The ninja sat himself on a smooth, large boulder on the side of the pond. He sighed gloomily, staring at the clear, blue waters.

_"There's so much life I've left to live_

_and this fire is burning still_

_When I watch you look at me_

_I think I could fine the will_

_To stand for every dream_

_And forsake this sold ground_

_And give up this fear within_

_Of what would happen if the ever knew_

_I'm in love with you_

_Cuz I'd surrender everything_

_To feel the chance to live again_

_I reach to you_

_I know you can feel it too_

_We'd make it through_

_A thousand dreams I still believe_

_I'd make you give them all to me_

_I'd hold you in my arms and never let go_

_I surrender_

_I know I can't survive_

_Another night away from you_

_You're the reason I go on_

_And now I need to live the truth_

_Right now, there's no better time_

_From this fear I will break free_

_And I'll live again with love_

_And no they can't take that away from me_

_And they will see_

_Cuz I'd surrender everything _

_To feel the chance to live again_

_I reach to you_

_I know you can feel it too_

_We'd make it through_

_A thousand dreams I still believe_

_I'd make you give all to me_

_I'd hold you in my arms and never let go_

_I surrender. _

_Every night's getting longer _

_And this fire is getting stronger babe_

_I'll swallow my pride and I'll be alive_

_Can't you hear call I surrender all_

_Cuz I'd surrender everything_

_To feel the chance to live again_

_I reach to you_

_I know you can feel I too_

_We'd make it through _

_A thousand dreams I still believe_

_I'd make you give them all to me_

_I'd hold you in my arms and never let go_

_I surrender_

_Right here, right now_

_O give my life to live again_

_I'll break free, take me_

_My everything, I surrender all to you_

_ (repeat)_

_"I Surrender" by Celine Dion (I know, scary)_

A twig cracked behind Naruto. He whirled and came face to face with an "Icha Icha Paradise" cover. "...Hello Kakashi-sensei" The blonde said in a depressed voice. The white haired Jounin raised his visible eyebrow at the usually energetic shinobi.

"Who are you and what have you done to Naruto?" Kakashi questioned suspiciously.

"Mmmnm." Naruto mumbled back, not in the mood to converse. Kakashi sighed and put away his book.

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"Sasuke's a bastard."

"Yes, yes, what else?"

"Sasuke's a bastard."

"I know that. What's wrong?"

"Sasuke's a bastard."

"I don't see anything wrong."

"Sasuke's a bitch"

"There we go. Now what's wrong?"

"I kissed him."

"Yeah ye-.WHAT?!!?!?"

"Urusei. I'm already grounded." Naruto huffed with a scarlet face.

"..." Kakashi struggled to hold his laughter in.

"Well? Are you gonna say anything?"

"...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA" The white haired Jounin's laughter echoed shamelessly across the empty clearing.

"I see you're not gonna help me." The student scowled and got up from his seat on the boulder, preparing to walk away.

"Wait," Kakashi finally got himself under control. "I can help you."

"You can?" Naruto whirled back around to face his teacher.

"Yes. How do you feel about Sasuke?"

"...Um..." Naruto stared skeptically.

"Oh, don't worry. I just want to give you advice from Icha Icha Paradise"

"......"

"C'mon, give it a shot."

"Ok, I really really like him." Naruto blushed redder than a tomato. (Me: a RED tomato. NOT a green one.)

"Really? Ok. Here's what you should do." Kakashi looked excited. "Tell him how you feel. If he returns your feelings then splendid. If he doesn't, he'll slap you. Too bad for you." The Jounin pulled out his favorite book and started reading again, walking away at the same time.

"..." Poor Naruto was left speechless next to the pond. "Gee, thanks." He began walking home as well.

It was around eight o'clock when Naruto began his long walk home in the empty streets. The stars sparkled lightly above his head, winking cheerfully. 'Should I tell him?' Naruto pondered, staring at the gravel as it passed slowly under his feet. 'What if he rejects me? And how the hell did I end up liking him anyway?' He growled suddenly and kicked a pebble. 'Damn him. Damn him for making me fall for him.' The next thing he knew, he was on his behind from crashing into another. Naruto turned his head around, looking for who he bumped into. His eyes landed on a figure with long, midnight black hair rubbing his head.

"Sasuke?" Naruto stared.

"Naruto?" Sasuke stared.

"Sasuke I want to tell you something.-"

"Naruto I need to tell you something-" they said at the same time.

And I shall end the chapter here. Mwahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa wait another three months for the next and LAST chapter!!! Then there's gonna be an epilogue where they die a tragic death. After that there's gonna be another version of the story of what I originally planned for the story to turn out. But Kodoku decided to go through the short version first.

REVIEW PLZ!!! And I know I'm evil for giving u a cliffy. That's my specialty.

Lily


	18. THE LAST CHAPTER

You know what? Screw this! I've been calling Lily forever to update but noooo she's too tired to, so I shall start it, WAHAHAHAHAHAHA. And limerick, if u bothered reading this, I think u will kinda recognize the first part

MANY THNKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND HAVE WAITED FOREVER FOR THIS CHAPTER

Chapter 18- THE LAST CHAPTER

-------

"You first." Sasuke said.

"Nah, you." replied Naruto.

"Uh uh, you."

"You."

"You."

"I'm being polite here you know."

"So am I."

"………"

"………"

"Ok, so we're past the politeness. Now you first."

"No, you."

"Nah, you first."

"I insist. You go."

"………"

"………"

"This isn't working."

"You just noticed."

"So I shall go first."

"Er, no idiot, I was about to go first."

"WHAT?! YOU THINK I'M GONNA LET A BASTARD LIKE YOU GO FIRST?! THINK AGAIN SASUKE-CHAN!!"

"…then go. And since when was I Sasuke-chan?"

"Shut up. Go."

"No, you. Seriously."

"I'm thinking you really should."

"WOULD YOU TWO PLEASE GET ON WITH IT?!" Sakura and Ino yelled from the nearby bush. "THIS IS TAKING FOREVER. WE KNOW YOU TWO ARE GOING TO CONFESS."

"Where'd you two come from?" Naruto asked, blankly.

With a squeak and a "Pretend we're not here!" the two girls disappeared from sight. Naruto and Sasuke stared at them for a while before shaking their heads.

"So what were you going to tell me?" Sasuke asked.

"Well… they kinda ruined it." Naruto said sheepishly. "Yeah, I was going to confess."

"Confess what?" Sasuke asked, getting interested. They stared at each other for a while. Crickets chirped in their silence.

"DAMMIT." Naruto moaned, grabbing handfuls of his hair, "I'm trying to figure out how to say I like you in a very uncliché way, but its not working! I can't think of anything that's not cliché."

"But Naruto." Sasuke said impatiently, "The way you're telling me that you like me is probably still very cliché. Damn, these cliché thingys are annoying! Ok, screw these clichés. Naruto, I like you, too."

"'Too'? I never said I liked you!!!"

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT YOU'RE RUINING IT!!!" Sakura popped out from the bushes again, bashing Naruto in the head.

"WAHHHH!!!!"

"Sakura, go away."

"Uh…" Ino came out to drag Sakura away, "we were never here." Naruto stared.

"Um…Right." He turned back to Sasuke nervously. "Well, yeah. I like you." They turned away blushing.

"WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!?!?!?" Kakashi yelled at them from his position hanging upside down from a tree branch right above them.

"KISS ALREADY!!!" Tsunade shrieked dispelling her gen-jutsu.

"EHHHH!?!!?!?" Naruto yelled, pointing his finger at them. "WHY ARE YOU HERE?!?!"

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." Itachi jumped out from the pond, showering everyone with water.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"IT'S ITACHI!!!!!! GET HIM!!!!!"

"NO!!! NOT ME!!! HIM!!!!"

"Oh, sorry Sasuke. WAIT YOU'RE NOT SASUKE!!! YOU'RE ITACHI!!!!"

"ITACHI IS NEXT TO THE POND YOU IDIOT!!!!"

"Oh. I knew that. GET HIM!!!!!!!"

"Maybe I shouldn't have come here…" Itachi sweatdropped.

"No, ya think?" Sasuke's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Alright I'll leave."

"Smart one."

"On one condition. Promise me to send an invitation to your wedding." Itachi poofed away before Sasuke could react.

"Yeah whateve- WHAT?!!?!?!?!? WAIT!!! GET BACK HERE YOU WEASEL!!!!" Sasuke yelled to no one. "WHAT WEDDING?!?!!"

"Tomorrow's wedding." Kakashi said cheerfully.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!" Naruto shook a fist at his teacher. "THERE IS NO WEDDING!!!"

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT!!!!! NARUTO IS STILL GROUNDED!!!" Iruka came storming into the glade. Everyone froze.

"I-Iruka…" Naruto twitched. "How did you-"

"YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE CLEANING YOUR ROOM YOUNG MAN!!!!" Iruka grabbed Naruto's ear.

"Everyone run!!" Kakashi whispered loudly. "Tsunade get back here!!!" The Hokage was storming her way to Iruka.

"You…" Iruka froze in his rambling at Tsunade's voice. "How DARE you…I worked SO hard to get them together…and here you are. Ruining the PERFECT moment."

"But. they're too YOUNG." Iruka started.

"We're 15. That's hardly young." Naruto said.

"Actually, that's very young. You're not old until you're 30 some." Sasuke replied, smacking Naruto on the back of the head.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Tsunade snapped rather annoyed, "That I'm old?"

"Exactly."

"………"

"………"

"Now you've done it." Kakashi sighed, shaking his head rather sadly, "Sasuke, I'll be sure to make a speech at your funeral, which will be… soon."

"Huh?" Sasuke said, confused.

"WHAT. DO. YOU. MEAN. I. AM. OLD?!?!" Tsunade barked, getting annoyed of two different things, yet from the same person. Naruto winced and patted Sasuke sympathetically on the back, saying that he'll always remember him and then disappeared.

"You're like, fifty-some." said Sasuke as if it were the most obvious fact in the world. "Anything above forty is old. Real old."

Poor Sasuke.

"ALRIGHT." Tsunade said, having finally enough of his whole damn thing. "There will not be a wedding tomorrow--"

"YAY!!" cheered Naruto.

"…where'd you come from?" asked Sasuke, suffering from a mix of confusion and relief.

"BUT." The smirk on Tsunade's face got wider as an idea was formed in her mind. "Because Sasuke so kindly volunteered, he will be fitted for the wedding dress first thing tomorrow morning."

"WHAT?!?!" Sasuke said, shocked, "Since when did I volunteer?"

"When you called me old. Anyways," she continued on, "We'll need a flower girl and a bride's maid… er, Sasuke's maid since he'll be wearing the dress."

"WHAT--"

"WE'LL BE IT!!!" Sakura and Ino chorused, jumping out of the bush everyone knew they were hiding in. And they joined Tsunade for the wedding preparations for the next three hours and proclaimed that the wedding would be held in two weeks.

"I have a question." Naruto spoke up, to no one in particular save for Sasuke, who was standing right next to him. "Why does the wedding have to be so soon? I mean, we're only 15 and all, but why does every keep making it the next day?"

"Because." Kakashi answered with a twinkle in his (only) eye, "You never know what tragic event will happen. It's better that you guys get married now than after you're dead."

"…Right."

"Say, Sasuke." Kakashi suddenly spoke up, after two hours time and the girls STILL weren't finished with their plans, "What are you going to do with all the boyfriends you made in the Sound and the Sand Country? They'll be disappointed that you're male, first of all…"

"What am I going to do?" A smirk grew on Sasuke's face as he thought about it. "Well, first of all, I'm gonna Chidori a hole in every one of their faces and next I'll burn them for EVER trying to TOUCH me. And then I'll feed them to Naruto in his Ramen."

"…EW." grimaced Naruto.

"I see." Said Kakashi, returning to his Come Come Paradise. "Well, I see that you're gonna have fun. I wish you luck on not being arrested for it though."

"Thank you."

"EWWWWWWW." Naruto made a face. "Sasuke, if you ever so put a HAIR of any of them into MY Ramen, I'll be filing for a divorce."

"………"

"………"

"………"

"EWWWWW, that's even worse! Now all this marriage stuff is getting to my head." Naruto moaned, banging his head against a nearby tree.

"………" Sasuke did not say a thing.

-------

WHOOOOO!! DONE WITH THE LAST CHAPTER!! Yeah, I know it's still short, but I hope you got laughs outta that anyways. The… insane/chaotic part was written by Lily when I brought this over to her house and forced her to write some. --;;;

STAY TUNED FOR THE EPILOGUE!! I PROMISE I'LL MAKE IT LONGER. And that's one promise I intend to keep

In fact, I DID keep it! Yup, the epilogue is done and will be out shortly, stay tuned!


	19. Epilouge

And now…

(drumroll)

THE EPILOGUE. THANKS FOR STAYING WITH US UNTIL THE END. Now I shall do something I haven't done for veeeeery long time. Reply to reviews!!

------ 

xxphatxbaybeexx : waaaaaah!! u do?? (jumps around in joy) thnks!

melon- heart: Hehehehe, i wouldn't think so but thnks!!

Little Fox Kit: WAHAHA!! ITS JUST TOO TEMPTING TO RESIST EH?? (evil laugh) 'side that, thnks for the reviews!!

animelvr4ever: and here's the epilouge! hope u lyk it

Azamaria-chan: glad u didn't loose hope! hope u lyk the epilouge, though u will probably kill me for it

sylver rain: yup! that was the point of writing this! (evil laugh)

Hana: Y? Eh.... i dunno either ;;

Limerick-foo: …since when did you have a fanfiction account? O.o Since April too! How come I never knew?? Yes we are lazy bums. "I'd screw Ashley before I'd read through this thing" (goes away to laugh my ass off) AND I ACCEPT UR BET… Lilyyyy, I'm broke. 

Poe-chan: O.O wow! U lyk, lyk reviewed every chapter. Hehe, we'll keep your comments in mind if we ever rewrite this fic… IF. And I know everyone's out of character. 'Tis caused by sheer laziness. thnks for ur reviews and i promise we'll look through them if we ever get off our asses and rewrite this whole thing

Ly Mizukage: Yup, it was rather confusing

Anukis-san: LOL, i wanna see that too!! it'll be hilarious

-------

And now for a special treat… Enjoy.

The Epilogue/Bonus Chapter

-------

**You are invited to**

**The wedding of:**

**Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto**

**On January 29, 2005 at the Konoha Academy School**

**We hope you come.**

**Signed,**

**Fifth Hokage, Tsunade**

**-------**

"…God help me."

"But Sasuke-kuun! It looks so GOOD on you!" squeaked Sakura as she proudly beamed at her masterpiece. "Don't you want to look good for your husband?"

"WHAT?! NO WAY IN HELL AM I WEARING THIS—"

A red faced Sasuke stood on a little stool with a flowery white dress on that went down below his ankles. In fact, it went down below his feet and to the floor. And the stool wasn't that short. The material of the dress was an almost see-through fabric with exquisite cherry blossom designs on it. Hand embroidered by Ino.

And Sasuke probably would like it. If he were a girl, that is.

"Why does this dress have to be so FLOWERY?!" he cried, swishing around on the stool. "And it's so LONG. I'll probably trip in this or something."

"Wow Sasuke-kun. You sound just like a girl." Ino smirked, her mouth full of pins, making her smirk look even scarier, "Now hold still…"

"OW!"

"I told you to hold still!"

"OW! DAMMIT, OW! STOP POKING ME!!"

"I'M TELLING YOU TO HOLD STILL, SASUKE-KUN!"

"OW! OW! SOMEONE HELP MEEE!"

-------

"So, how many orders of Ramen is that?" the old man at the Ramen bar asked, his notebook opened and a pen in his hand. "They're all for Naruto, no doubt."

"Yeah, pretty much so." Kakashi said sheepishly. "But he's getting as much as he can, since it's the Hokage-sama's money." The old man nodded in return and snapped his notebook shut.

"Here's your receipt, please come tomorrow morning to pick up your… er, Naruto's order." He said, shaking hands with Kakashi, "Have a nice day, and please tell Naruto congratulations from me."

"Don't worry," Kakashi grinned, "I will."

-------

Meanwhile, Naruto was walking down the streets, whistling a tuneless melody with his hands in his pocket. The breeze in the winds was just right and the birds were singing rather loudly. In fact, they were getting louder and louder.

"WAH!" Naruto exclaimed, throwing his hands up in shock as a horde of pigeons slammed right into him like a cloud. A bark of a dog followed and Naruto was met face- to- face with Akamaru.

"Akamaru, will you PLEASE stop scaring away the birds?!" Kiba panted, as he caught up to Naruto and hid dog. Akamaru barked in excitement and leapt into his owner's arms. "Stop that, that tickles… oh hey Naruto!"

"Yo." Naruto greeted, letting out a lazy grin.

"I heard that you were getting married to Uchiha." Said Kiba, patting Akamaru on the head, "Before offering my congratulations, I would like to ask, how the hell did that happen?"

"Blame Tsunade-baba. You see," and Naruto went into a very long explanation of Sasuke's mission, how he fell for Sora, and how it all ended. By the time he had finished, Kiba was rubbing his head and Akamaru was asleep.

And the sky was now dark also.

"Ok, lemme get this straight." Kiba said cautiously, "I heard about Sasuke getting this mission that made him go undercover… and then this girl called Sora came into the scene--"

"Sora is Sasuke."

"…Sasuke's a…. girl?"

"Noooo." Naruto laughed, "Sora is his secret identity on the mission. Sasuke wasn't supposed to tell anyone about his mission and so he ad to have a new identity… you know."

"Right." Kiba nodded, still confused, "So Sora was at the Sand. Then she got abducted by her brother. Er, I mean, his. And her brother sent her a DRESS?"

"Itachi has a weird sense of humor."

"I thought Itachi was Sasuke's brother…" Kiba said, now getting extremely confused.

"…SORA IS SASUKE."

"I KNEW THAT." Kiba slapped his forehead, "Sorry, I keep forgetting. Yeah. And then, Sora got herself a million boyfriends--"

"They're not really his boyfriends."

"…Right. But then, you asked her out, watch Pirates of the Sea or something, got her a necklace, and then you KISSED her?!?!"

"…Hehehe…" Naruto laughed sheepishly.

"Did Sora even know who you were?" Kiba asked.

"Yup."

"………Ah. Wait, and then something happened. Orochimaru attacked. Then Sora somehow got the Sharingan. I thought the Sharingan only runs…er, ran through the… former Uchiha family."

"SORA IS SASUKE. SASUKE IS AN UCHIHA DAMMIT." yelled Naruto.

"Yeah yeah. It's kinda hard for me to THINK of Sasuke as a girl, you know." Kiba waved his hand impatiently. "Then she passed out and you found out who she was in the hospital by finding her clothes in the closet."

"Yup."

"……...ew."

"…That's not what I mean!" Naruto said, waving his hands wildly, "She, er, HE was in a hospital gown. Someone put his, er her, I mean, WHATEVER. Sora's clothes in the closet."

"Right. And then Tsunade-sama arranged a marriage with you and Sora-er, Sasuke?" concluded Kiba. "How did Sasuke turn into Sora?"

"By putting on a dress and make up." Naruto said simply and then checked his watch, "Holy shit! I promised I'd meet with Tsunade-baba for the invitations. See ya!" And then ran off, leaving Kiba with his mouth hung open and Akamaru still asleep.

-------

Honorable Hokage Tsunade was sitting in her office, NOT reading Come Come Paradise, but vigorously filing papers. Yes, she was filing papers. No, Tsunade was not sleeping, nor was she daydreaming. She was filing papers. For Naruto and Sasuke's wedding of course.

"ARGH." She banged her head onto her desk with a loud thump. "I hate weddings. Remind me NEVER to plan for another one again."

"Tsunade-sama!" Suzune called as she knocked on the door. "Namada-san can't cater that day. He's busy with his customers that day. And I can't find Mintare-san the minister. They said he's booked all month. And Iruka has been teaching his students about dating and how it's bad. And--"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Tsunade said irritably, "I'll deal with them later and I'll talk to Iruka. Did Kakashi get the cake?"

"Yes." Said Suzune, coming into the room. "And he got two hundred sixty five orders of Ramen also, on your budget of course. And the side dishes are ordered."

"Ramen? Who wanted Ramen?" Tsunade wrinkled her nose.

"Naruto-kun of course."

"Dear God." Tsunade banged her head against the desk once more. "I'm going to be broke for a long time now…" She shuffled all the papers into a neat pile and then cleared her throat. "Alright. Suzune, please go deal with the flowers and the reservation at the restaurant- I- forgot- its- name and I'll send out the invitations. Please inform everyone for the rehearsal dinner in three days."

"Yes Tsunade-sama." And Suzune disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Someone kill me now…" Tsunade moaned, banging her head on her desk again.

-------

Sasuke sneezed.

"Bless you." Ino said, the best she could with the pins in her mouth and handed him a tissue. Sasuke thanked her and blew his nose.

"Someone must be thinking of me." He said.

--------

Then, came the day of the wedding.

"What?!" Naruto yelled, waving his fists at Sakura, who was standing guard in front of the door, "Why can't I see Sasuke?! I DEMAND the right to see my wife…er, my… spouse."

"Chill Naruto," Sakura said, holding up her hands in defense, "And you two aren't married yet. 'Sides, it's custom for the groom not to see the bride before the wedding."

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING THE BRIDE?!" came the yell of Sasuke from inside the room.

"Anyways, Naruto, aren't you supposed to be getting dressed?" Sakura said, impatiently, "Here, come, you're changing in this room." She led, or rather dragged, a protesting Naruto to a room far, far away from Sasuke's changing room.

------

"What do you MEAN the minister's in traffic?" Tsunade asked, nearly ripping her hair out.

"Well, he took the taxi and the taxi is in traffic and therefore he is in traffic." Suzune said calmly. "Oh don't worry, Tsunade-sama, he'll be here."

"Right, right. And what's up with Hinata-san?" the Hokage pointed at the weepy Hyuuga with Kiba patting her reassuringly on the back.

"You know she's had a crush on Naruto-kun since forever." Suzune answered, matter of factly.

"Ah."

-------

"No, Akamaru, down. DOWN."

"Ruff!"

"HERE COMES THE BRIIIIIIIIIIDE--"

"Chouji, those aren't chips, those are FLOWER petals."

"WHERE is the minister?!"

"Chouji, don't you DARE touch the cake."

"But Inoooo…"

"HERE COMES THE BRIIIIIIIIIIDE--"

"NARUTO! STOP PEEKING ON SASUKE!"

"WHO'S PEEKING ON ME?!"

"DOWN AKAMARU."

"Tsunade-sama, the minister is in a car accident. He won't be able to make it in time."

"WHAT?! Like HELL he's gonna make it in time now. WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING IN A CAR ACCIDENT WHEN HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE HERE?!"

"Kiba, your dog has your bowtie on."

"THAT'S where it went! Akamaru, give it back!"

"Ruff!"

"ALL DRESSED IN WHIIIIIIIIIIIIITE--"

"Konohamaru!! Shut up!"

"This is so troublesome."

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH THE CAKE!"

"GIVE ME MY BOWTIE!"

"NARUTO! YOU BAKA! Stay AWAY or I will PERSONALLY make sure you and Sasuke-kun NEVER marry!"

"Waah, Sakura-chan so mean!"

"AIIII!!"

"KAKASHI! Get your nose OUTTA that damn book!"

"Tsunade-sama, the minister is dead."

"WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING DEAD?!"

"No Chouji, those are NOT for eating. Yet."

"Wha-wha-wha-wha-! You took away MY book!"

"RUFF!"

-------

And then finally it began.

Tsunade had proclaimed Shikamaru as the minister at the very last second. So, Shikamaru stood on top of the altar, one hand holding a bible and the other hand covering a yawn.

Naruto stood in his tuxedo, that was ironed and not wrinkled, looking a little nervous, but calm at the same time. He kept standing on his toes and peeking at the door to see if Sasuke was coming yet.

Hinata, Shino, Kiba (who reclaimed his bowtie), and Akamaru sat on the second row. The teachers, including Iruka (hands chained to the bench), sat in the rows behind, whispering quietly behind their hands. Konohamaru and his two friends were there too, as they wanted to see their "Naruto-nii-chan's" big wedding.

And much to Sasuke's disgust, Hyuuga Neji did attend his wedding, sitting ever so calmly in the very back row along with Lee and Tenten. Their teacher, Gai, had his arms around Lee and both of them had tears running down their faces. (In happiness! and joy! they said)

Sadly, Itachi could not make the wedding. As he promised, Sasuke had sent his older brother an invitation, but Itachi had already made plans to take over the Sound Country that day since Orochimaru was dead. So, Itachi told them that sorry, he couldn't come, but he'd visit them on their honeymoon… and they'd better watch out.

Shino's ants crawled onto the organ, and they began to play the wedding march.

Sakura came down the aisle first, sprinkling of what was left of the flower petals onto the ground. She wore a sequined pink dress and admittedly looked very pretty.

Then came the ring bearer, Chouji, holding the rings on a pillow in one hand, and a bag of chips in the other. Sakura wrinkled her nose in disgust while Tsunade, in the first row, slapped her forehead with a loud smack.

And now came the part Naruto was waiting for.

The door opened to reveal the bride, Sasuke, accompanied by Ino. They walked slowly down the aisle to where Naruto was and he took Sasuke's hands and cold only gape at what his… spouse was wearing.

"Ew, Sasuke, you look so girly," was all Naruto said.

"………" went the audience.

And they linked arms, both smiling and blushing contently as they made their way to the altar, step by step, not rushing their walk. And while treasuring that very moment, at last they arrived at the altar.

And Shikamaru was asleep.

Ino got up from her seat and slapped him awake, making him let out a loud yelp. Then she returned to Sakura's side while Shikamaru yawned.

And stood there.

And yawned.

And stood some more.

And stood a little longer.

And then,

"Am I supposed too start?" he wondered.

Tsunade groaned very loudly while Naruto slapped his forehead. Sasuke did not say anything but glared at Shikamaru in annoyance.

"Right, right," Shikamaru sighed, "This is really troublesome… Right, we are gathered here to witness the wedding of Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. What's the line… um… whatever. Does anyone object to this marriage?"

Silence.

Then again, it could've been Sasuke glaring at the audience to dare anyone to object. Luckily, Naruto did not see this. And Hinata couldn't summon up the courage to speak up. Poor girl.

"Right." Shikamaru yawned. "And then blah, blah, blah…. Blah, blah… Ok, Sasuke, do you pronounce Naruto as your husband until death or something like that?"

"I do." replied Sasuke.

"And Naruto, do you pronounce Sasuke as your wife?"

"I d--"

"He does NOT." Said Sasuke bitterly, causing every ear to perk up and every person asleep to jerk awake, "As a spouse, yes, as a wife NEVER. It's not MY fault I'm wearing the damn dress!"

"….right. This is so troublesome… Fine, Naruto, you want Sasuke as your spouse?"

"I do." said Naruto with confidence.

"Now that's over with. Ok, you two are husband and…. husband. You may kiss the br-- er, the person you're marrying."

And the two of them kissed.

They kissed more passionately than they ever did before. Naruto threw his arms around Sasuke's shoulders and Sasuke responded the same way. Sakura and Ino cheered and clapped, while Kiba and Shine clapped, but did not cheer. And the audience applauded and wiped tears from their eyes.

And Shikamaru snored.

Then everyone happily drove/poofed to the reception restaurant, all extremely hungry by now, only to find that the cake had been eaten.

"CHOUJI-II! I TOLD YOU NOT TO EAT THE CAKE!!"

"OW! But I was hungryyy. OW!"

So everyone munched on snacks instead. Well, Naruto was kind enough to share his two hundred and sixty five orders of Ramen with everyone, so no one went hungry. Except Shikamaru. Then again, he was too lazy to eat.

Now happily married, Naruto and Sasuke walked to their carriage, hand in hand. Sakura and Ino threw the remainder of the flowers over everyone's heads and Tsunade fell on her knees and thanked God that it was over.

"Goodbye! Goodbye!" the married couple called, waving from their carriage window. Kakashi waved and returned to his Come Come Paradise while Sakura and Ino tried to keep up with the carriage, shouting goodbyes and good lucks.

And with the sign "Just Married" tacked on the back, the carriage soon disappeared over the horizon, and off to their honeymoon they went.

Sadly, the two of them died in a carriage accident three days later. Itachi would like to say that it was not his fault.

The End.

-------

Ahahahaha! LILY!! SEE?!? I WASN'T JOKING ABOUT THEM DYING A TRAGIC DEATH XDDDDDDD

Well, at least they went to heaven together. Remember what Kakashi said last chapter? "Because." Kakashi answered with a twinkle in his (only) eye, "You never know what tragic event will happen. It's better that you guys get married now than after you're dead." THAT'S CALLED FORESHADOW PPL!! (See? I know my vocab! Maybe I will pass my English exam after all)

Even though this epilogue wasn't laugh- out- loud humor, I hope you were at least amused. Heh, but I had a lot of fun writing this anyways

Anyways, we would like to THANK EVERYONE who has read this story AND REVIEWED and those who read this story and didn't review!! Thanks for all the encouragement even though we didn't updated for a reeeeally long time!! And we would like to apologize for making everyone wait forever to get the next chapter.

Any last words from Lily? Well, she isn't here. But knowing her, I think she'll say "THANK U SO MUCH FOR REVIEWS!!!!"

Well then, that's the end. See ya! Lily and Kodoku


End file.
